Isla Paraíso
by Rikita banana
Summary: Trunks a punto de su boda, descubre que su madre esta casada; pero no con su padre, sino con un hombre del que nunca se ha escuchado y parecer ser un misterio. Desesperado por respuestas viaja a Isla Paraíso donde una historia increíble le espera
1. Chapter 1

_**Isla Paraíso**_

**1-Recuerdos**

_Todo comenzó cuando lo lleve a vivir a mi casa, cuando lo vi apoyado en aquel árbol rodeado de namekus, en ese momento sentí pena por él. Pensé, pobre, sin hogar, sin amigos, fue esa la razón por la cual le ofrecí llevarlo a mi casa y quedarse el tiempo que necesitara._

_Y después…después todo sucedió, después de que termine mi relación con Yamcha basada en la costumbre más que en el amor; comenzó mi tormentosa relación con Vegeta. A su lado experimente un placer infinito y tras un año, sin proponérmelo y sin que él se lo propusiera, aunque estaba completamente segura que él no sentía lo mismo por mí. _

_A pesar de que durante el sexo me complacía por completo y trataba de corresponderle, no lo sentía unido a mí. Quizá el momento más tenso fue cuando supo de mi embarazo, concebimos la noche antes de que él se fuera a entrenar al espacio, cuando sintió mi vientre con su hijo gestándose ahí, retiro sus manos de inmediato y, a pesar de más de un año de nuestra relación, parecía que me usaba para su satisfacción para que yo despertara en la mañana encontrándome sola, como un objeto que ya había terminado de serle útil y eventualmente v0lvería a utilizar. Regresó unas semanas antes de que nuestro hijo naciera y su sola existencia tuvo un efecto profundo en él, a pesar de que nunca lo menciona y posiblemente jamás lo haga. A pesar de lo que mis padres pensaban, yo sabía muy bien que su regreso no fue por conocer a nuestro hijo, si no porque había logrado sus objetivos. Se había convertido en súper saiyajin lo notaba en esa expresión de satisfacción que tenía impresa en el rostro._

Aun existen lugares en esta tierra en los cuales uno podría desaparecer, y quizá empezar desde cero, tierras que no figuran en los mapas ni en la información general, tan solo existentes en las conciencias de sus moradores, felices de vivir ahí, en una existencia tan monótona y plena que pareciera parte de una vida antigua que se fue desde hacía mucho.

Son esas tierras que viven en los recuerdos de aquellos que alguna vez visitaron sus suelos, convivieron con sus habitantes, respiraron su aire que pareciera rejuvenecer o avivar a quienes son extranjeros. `

Trunks Brief dirigía una prestigiosa corporación, su vida era plena, pronto contraería matrimonio y formaría su propia familia, empezando así su propia dinastía.

Su madre y su hermana estaban ilusionadas con la boda del primogénito, pensaban en todos los detalles junto con la futura novia que, al igual que ellas, se encontraba entusiasmada por pronto ser la esposa de uno de los hombres más poderosos de la tierra. Su padre únicamente estaba interesado en entrenar, solo una vez le cuestiono sobre si estaba seguro de casarse a lo que Trunks respondió entre risas que si no lo estuviera no habría dado un paso tan importante como aquel, después de aquello solo lo noto taciturno todo el día como si hubiese recordado algo que tal vez nunca lo había dejado en paz.

En ese entonces se comenzaba a promocionar un nuevo lugar paradisiaco, poco conocido, todo lo que se necesitaba para un descanso formidable, tal como decía el folleto que su madre había encontrado en la agencia de viajes. Le decía que estaba segura que lo pasarían muy bien ahí, aunque al hacerlo un halo de melancolía la rodeaba.

-¿Has estado ahí?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Si…y tú también, solo que eras muy pequeño para recordarlo- y después toda ella se llenaba de melancolía, de un dolor implícito que se guardaba en su mirada y que deseaba ocultar a toda costa.

Isla Paraíso comenzaba a rondar en su mente, reverbera una y otra vez, recordando algo oculto en lo recóndito de su memoria; pero por más que se esforzara no podía recuperarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Trunks?- le preguntó su futura esposa mientras acariciaba sus cabellos morados, recostados desnudos sobre la cama, ni siquiera hacer el amor le había hecho olvidar Isla Paraíso.

-No lo sé- respondió apático- es sobre esa isla

-¿Dónde iremos de luna de miel?

-Si…hay algo de ese lugar que no recuerdo del todo bien, mi mamá dijo que he estado allá antes, pero no lo puedo recordar

-Sera porque eras muy pequeño cuando te llevaron, te habrá causado una gran impresión si hasta ese momento lo recuerdas- un nombre le llego repentinamente a la cabeza, como un susurro repentino en medio del silencio, su prometida le miro extrañada con una sonrisa inquieta

-Había un hombre ahí- dijo finalmente- Tadeus...había algo importante acerca de ese hombre, pero no recuerdo que…es Tadeus, es lo único seguro.

Un día cualquiera para Bulma Brief consistía en levantarse, hablar con su marido o discutir con él por cosas sin sentido, divertidas a veces, insoportables otras, pero le daba cierta sensación de bienestar que era casi inexplicable. Tras lo cual se duchaba, tenía un desayuno consistente en cereal, leche, un poco de fruta de la época y también su pastilla diaria para la hipertensión de la cual comenzaba a hastiarse, posteriormente se dirigía a su taller para reparar o inventar lo que fuera que se le viniera en mente; pero ese día de marzo, todo sería distinto.

Tadeus, era el nombre que venía rondando la cabeza de Trunks, algo en sus recuerdos le decía que algo importante había pasado en Isla Paraíso

Tuvo un sueño, en él era un bebé quizá dos años o tal vez tres, su madre estaba junto a la playa y él perseguía patos de mar, a lo lejos un hombre del que poco podía distinguir, quizá era alto o para él lo era, su madre le miraba con una sonrisa melancólica, feliz pero dentro tenía una tristeza implícita la cual no era difícil de adivinar. Despertó, su prometida dormía profundamente, pero él apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño, tan solo pensaba en el hombre que en su sueño apenas podía distinguir.

-¿estás nervioso? Bueno, una boda no es para menos, yo estaría muy nerviosa- sonreía, lavaba los platos como cualquier madre de familia normal, Trunks la miraba receloso desde la mesa de la cocina, dio un suspiro, se recostó sobre la silla, ella le guardaba un secreto, algo había oculto en isla Paraíso y estaba decidido a averiguarlo, aun cuando después se arrepintiera de una verdad que no debía de ser desenterrada.

-Tuve un sueño, mamá

-¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó la mujer

-A un hombre, en Isla Paraíso- súbitamente todo se detuvo, en la garganta de Bulma se formó un nudo

-¿Cómo era ese hombre?

-Parecía que era muy alto, solo eso pude distinguir y tú estabas triste, aunque sonreías…mamá, ese sueño fue un recuerdo, estoy seguro.

Dejó los platos y se sentó frente a su hijo

-¿Quieres vino?

-No- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

-bien…pensé que lo habías olvidado…ese hombre

-Su nombre es Tadeus… ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, Adam Tadeus Fisherman, él vive en Isla Paraíso y él…fue un gran amigo, lo conocí mientras viajaba buscando las esferas del dragón, te lleve ahí cuando eras pequeño para que conocieras un lugar tan hermoso.

-Entiendo, de ahí mi recuerdo- pero algo en su mente le decía que su madre le estaba mintiendo, y a pesar de lo mucho que quería de dejar de pensar en ello, no podía evitarlo. Intentó de todo, se sumergió en las olas de documentos en su trabajo, ideaba naves, autos, supervisaba nuevos proyectos e incluso comenzó a participar más activamente en la planeación de su boda, pero a pesar de todo, al final del día terminaba pensando en isla Paraíso y como no podía sacarlo de su mente.

Se sentía atrapado dentro de una idea y si nunca llegaba a resolver ese misterio terminaría consumiéndolo y matándolo lentamente.

Contrató a un investigador privado, y en cuestión de días, obtuvo su respuesta, estaba ahora sobre su fino escritorio de cristal ensobretado en amarillo manila. Lo único que tenía que hacer era simplemente sacarlo del sobre y leer el reporte.

Lo hizo sin dudarlo, pero lo que leyó jamás creyó que hubiese existido o sido posible. En el reporte se hablaba de Bulma Brief y de Adam Tadeus Fisherman, pero no como un par de amigos, sino como una pareja casada "Matrimonio celebrado en mayo de 769 entre el señor Adam Tadeus Fisherman y Bulma Brief" palideció de inmediato, no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, su madre, no podía haberse casado con un hombre que no fuera su padre, aquello no tenía el menor sentido, ¿Por qué su madre lo hizo? ¿Por qué jamás lo había mencionado? había también un acta de matrimonio celebrado un 12 de mayo del 769.

En un 12 de mayo del año 767 su padre junto con otros guerreros habían peleado contra la amenazada de los androides, en esa misma fecha dos años después, su madre se casaba con otro hombre ¿Por qué en esa fecha? Era muy especial tanto para su madre, como para su padre, no entendía las razones para que haya escogido esa fecha tan particular, sentía tanta rabia que le cegaba cualquier pensamiento razonable.

Había invitado a su prometida a cenar, pero esta vez, tal como ella lo sospechaba, Trunks no tenía ningún fin romántico, simplemente algo se lo decía en su pecho. Trunks había hablado un par de veces, de cosas triviales no era el mismo de antes sin duda, pero no entendía que podría estar pasando con él.

Hasta que finalmente se lo dijo

-Es imposible- dijo la mujer-¿tu madre?...no…es increíble…

-Lo sé, ella jamás mencionó nada de eso…

-Nosotros jamás veremos a nuestros padres como el hombre y la mujer que son en realidad.

-Iré a Isla Paraíso- dijo con decisión- tengo que saber que sucedió ahí, quien es ese tal Tadeus…y porque mi madre se casó con él…

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntó

-Perdóname amor-le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas- pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

Una mañana, Trunks Brief tomo un aeroauto y salió con dirección a Isla Paraíso, preguntándose que sería lo que se encontraría ahí.

El heredero de la corporación capsula presumía de conocer muchos lugares sobre la tierra, pero aquello que tenía entre sus ojos era, en efecto, una visión del paraíso. Las aguas eran tan cristalinas que podía ver las estrellas de mar con tal claridad como si estuvieran en tierra, observaba los peces tropicales y aquella pequeña isla a un kilometro de distancia de la playa con solo una palmera en su interior. El olor de la brisa le era sumamente familiar, no entendía como, aunque recordaba que su madre le había mencionado estar ahí cuando era pequeño, aunque las circunstancias le eran por completo desconocidas.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras encapsulaba el auto, la pequeña isla paraíso era conocida para de él de alguna forma. Mientras caminaba junto al muelle se detuvo, recordaba ver un hombre alto de pie junto a su madre y…a su padre frente a ellos; no recordaba el rostro del hombre, simplemente una silueta alta y nada más.

Un hombre sacando su humilde bote del mar le saco de sus pensamientos

-Señor- le llamó Trunks de la manera más educada posible. Aquel alzó la mirada, era un hombre que rayaba más de los 50 años, la piel bronceada por la larga exposición al sol

-Dime hijo en que puedo ayudarte

-Disculpe la pregunta personal- contestó apenado- ¿ha vivido aquí siempre?

-No me diga- contestó el hombre precipitándose al origen real de la pregunta- un turista que busca un buen lugar para descansar o tal vez para divertirse…nos han dado mucha publicidad desde hace unos meses, pero bueno…no hay quejarse no has traído mas dinero…pero bueno joven respondiendo a su pregunta, si…yo nací aquí y aquí he vivido, soy de isla Paraíso a mucho orgullo y honra…dígame que le gustaría hacer en sus vacaciones

-Bueno…vera, no estoy aquí de vacaciones vengo buscando algunas respuestas…estoy buscando a un sujeto llamado Adam Tadeus Fisherman- el hombre le miró extrañado

-Es la primera vez que veo a un hombre buscando a un hombre, pero se escucha de todo en estos tiempos, para ser sincero desde mis tiempos, pero no eran tan abiertos- Trunks se sonrojó de inmediato, la plática se estaba tornando fuera de su control

-No, señor, buscó a ese hombre porque busco respuestas…discúlpeme no me he presentado, me llamó Trunks Brief- y le extendió la mano, el pescador se la estrecho de inmediato

-De los Brief de la corporación capsula ¿No es así?

-Si, mi abuelo es el fundador, mi madre es la actual dueña y yo el vicepresidente- contestó con orgullo

-Vaya, vaya, las credenciales de una cuna de oro- espetó el hombre de mar

-No escogí donde nacer- esgrimo Trunks Brief

-En efecto, joven, simplemente estaba escrito- Trunks nada contestó- pero bien, Tadeus, me dice joven, no se mucho de él, alguna vez fuimos a pescar juntos peces velas…es el deporte oficial aquí en Paraíso, es un amigo como todos aquí; pero no es un gran amigo cercano

-Supongo que no sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo

-No- contestó mientras dejaba las redes dentro del bote- pero hay un lugar donde si…es una cafetería, aunque te encuentras hasta cerveza, se llama "La alegre rana"

-¿La alegre rana?

-Joven, yo no le puse el nombre…se que ahí encontrara respuestas, está a unos 100 metros de aquí, siguiendo la costa

-¿Cree que él esté ahí?

-En verdad no lo sé; pero ahí han de saberlo…

-Gracias, buen hombre

-De nada, joven…disfrute su estancia, espero recomiende este lugar a sus amigos, no saben el bien que nos hacen los turistas al venir aquí.

Trunks camino lentamente los cien metros que le separaban de la cafetería, la brisa marina le traía más cosas a la mente, el recuerdo vago de verse en los brazos de un hombre al que llamaba "Fisher" que jugaba con él, ahí en la orilla del mar mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, una sombra oscura sin rostro, pero cuyo recuerdo le agradaba, con el tiempo se había olvidado de él, con el tiempo todo esa historia se hacía parte de su imaginación, una memoria muy remota dejada atrás entre tantas vivencias, incluso lo había clasificado como un sueño.

Entró a la cafetería la alegre rana, todos los muebles estaban dispuestos y varios comensales estaban reunidos ahí hablando de la pesca del día o del día siguiente a ese y del pez vela más grande que se había pescado hasta entonces. Una amable mujer de unos 60 años, con un vestido floreado, alegre, con unas cuantas canas en su cabello y una actitud jubilosa atendía el lugar. Trunks se sentó en la barra

-¿Qué desea extranjero?- preguntó la mujer

-Café

-¿No desea una cerveza? hay algo de calor, le aseguro que bien fría su sabor es incomparable- Trunks asintió y la mujer le sirvió una cerveza, la vio sin siquiera tocarla, no estaba acostumbrado, vaciló un momento antes de tomar el primer trago, para su sorpresa le agrado el sabor, miro la etiqueta dándose cuenta que en ciudad del Oeste no existía tal cosa.

-¿desea visitar un lugar en especifico joven?

-No- le contestó a la mujer- buscó a una persona en especifico

-¿A quién?- interrogó interesada. Trunks se concentró en el habla de un anciano que afirmaba haber pescado al pez vela más grande del mundo

-Un hombre del pasado de mi madre…Adam Tadeus Fisherman

-es su madre acaso… ¿Bulma Brief?- Trunks asintió extrañado ante la agudeza de la mujer- entonces no es difícil de inferir que usted es Trunks Brief

-¿Cómo sabe que yo…

-Porque-le interrumpió la mujer-lo conocimos desde que era un niño pequeño, su madre vino aquí, con esa mirada propia de aquellas que portan el corazón roto y, junto a ella, un niño vivaz que era capaz de quitarle la pena a cualquiera; pero no lo conseguía del todo con su madre…el primer día que llegaron Bulma conoció a Tadeus; pero fue algo tan incidental que nunca creímos que en realidad ella algún día se casara con él.

Aquella declaración le dejo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte confirmaba lo que el investigador privado le había enviado por otra parte le aseguraba que su madre en realidad, en algún momento, había dejado a su padre, que sucedió, que fue un hecho en la vida de ambos y él estuvo ahí para vivirla. En escasos segundos cientos de pensamientos pasaron por su mente y ninguno le guiaba a la respuesta que buscaba a su pregunta ¿Por qué?

-Tiene cara de desconcertado, joven

-Bueno- le respondió tras beber un trago de su cerveza-es algo inesperado, yo siempre sabía que mis padres habían estado juntos y que mi madre este unida a otra persona y jamás lo haya dicho es algo que…me desconcierta.

-¿sabe? Mi madre fue una mujer diferente a todas…yo soy la mayor, después de mi sigue Fisher, luego Beth y Keyli…todos somos hijos de distintos padres…gente de paso, mi madre creía en el amor, y que cada uno de nosotros era la señal del verdadero amor; conocimos a nuestros padres en algún momento de nuestra vida a excepción de Fisher, él nunca conoció a su padre y su maldito sueño era tener una familia y ser el padre que nunca tuvo…

-¿por qué me dice esto?

-Fisher…es Adam Tadeus Fisherman, el hombre que estas buscando, y por un breve periodo de tiempo fue tu padre- Trunks se quedo boquiabierto, aquella mujer podía contarle todo en ese instante, sus preguntas se responderían de inmediato sin dificultad.

-Por favor, necesito saber lo que sucedió- la mujer dio un largo suspiro y finalmente dijo

-Eso, joven, es algo que solo pueden discutir los implicados…tu madre…y Tadeus- saco su pequeña libreta de notas amarillas y sin dilación apuntó una dirección- hospédate aquí, no pagaras nada, es una pequeña cabaña, tiene lo básico, podrás dormir muy bien, dile a la joven que se hace encargo de ella que Sue te mando

-Necesito ver a Tadeus

-Está de viaje…aguarde ahí, te mandare comida, necesitas descansar

-Necesito encontrar a su hermano

-Descanse, no se preocupe todo se resolverá, además…Tadeus anda de mal humor últimamente, aunque a decir verdad toda su vida ha tenido un carácter delicado

-¿Delicado?

-Neurótico…- en ese momento Trunks pensó que definitivamente algo tenían en común con su madre, no, ella no era neurótica, pero a veces si lo llegaba a pensar.

-Descansaba en la cama de la modesta cabaña de madera de roble, un raro árbol que solo se daba en isla Paraíso, no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello, necesitaba sosiego, necesitaba respuestas para conseguirlo. Un "Toc-Toc" le sacó sus pensamientos, una pequeña estaba a la puerta

-¿Joven Trunks?- era una niña rubia de ojos azules con un curioso vestido lila

-si

-Mi abuela le manda esto- le extendió un diario rosa- adiós y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban otros niños jugando futbol a la orilla del mar, Trunks cerró de nuevo para la puerta, se sentó en la cama y abrió el diario

Bulma Brief

Noviembre 25, 768

_Todo comenzó cuando lo lleve a vivir a mi casa…_

Leyó rápidamente, había cosas que definitivamente no las hubiera querido leer, pero que remedio le quedaba

_Se había convertido en súper saiyajin lo notaba en esa expresión de satisfacción que tenía impresa en el rostro. Pero después todo fue distinto, tras el Cell Game, no era el mismo, hacer el amor solo se convirtió en cosa de uno, en algo mío, para él involucionó de nuevo a solo satisfacer una necesidad, era distinto. No le interesaba entrenarse, le interesaba quedarse meditabundo en su habitación o desaparecer por días, Kami solo sabía a dónde, jamás da explicaciones, jamás dice nada. Quiero ayudarlo pero el mismo me lo impide…Ni siquiera presta atención a su hijo, otro hombre daría todo por lo que le he dado; pero él no…a veces pienso que tengo gusto por los hombres equivocados…no estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo._

Corporación Capsula, Noviembre 27 768

Se sentía tensión en el hogar de los Brief, el príncipe saiyajin cursaba por una depresión, su rival más acérrimo a quien estaba decidido a derrotar a como diera lugar se había suicidado, el hijo de Kakarotto había derrotado al villano, no él…no tenía caso, el príncipe de los saiyajins siempre era un segundón, él como príncipe debía ser el primer súper saiyajin, a quien derrotara a cualquier enemigo; pero en lugar de ello un sujeto de clase baja le había quitado su lugar…una escoria del planeta, había decidido abandonarlo todo y a últimas fechas el planeta

Aquella mañana Bulma Brief se encontraba en el desayunador al lado del pequeño Trunks, no le tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que el voluntarioso príncipe se sentara sin siquiera saludar, inclusive en el cumpleaños de su hijo no se había acercado en lo absoluto, para Bulma no era algo nuevo, sino más bien una costumbre irritante, pero lo que le tomó por sorpresa fue la declaración del príncipe en el momento en que se sentó a la mesa

-Me iré del planeta- Le miró de inmediato, no podía creer lo que escuchaba


	2. Su huida

Capitulo 2- Su Huida

-Me iré del planeta- Le miró de inmediato, no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Cómo que te irás?- le preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula mientras daba de comer al pequeño Trunks

-Me iré- repitió con desinterés, como si hablara de cualquier cosa

-¿A dónde iras?

-Al espacio, lejos de aquí…-hubo unos minutos de silencio, mientras el niño llamaba a su papá, emocionado sin éxito, hasta que por fin hubo una reacción por parte de la peliazul.

-¿así como así?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el príncipe retante- no creíste en verdad que me quedaría aquí para siempre ¿o sí?-y añadió con una sonrisita despectiva- si lo hiciste vaya que eras una crédula… ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué por este niño me atarías a la tierra? estas muy equivocada, no me interesan ninguno de los dos- se llenó de rabia, estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas de frustración; pero se las trago todas, no estaba dispuesta a que el príncipe la mirada en esas condiciones. Trunks permaneció quieto de inmediato tras escuchar aquellas afirmaciones por parte de su padre, no estaba seguro de que significaba, solo sabía, por la expresión de su madre, que no se trataba de algo bueno. Les miro a la expectativa de lo que fuera a suceder.

Bulma Brief guardo silencio, por su mente trataba de armar la respuesta perfecta ante esas palabras hirientes

-Nunca espere nada de ti, Vegeta, jamás espere un padre…ni tampoco una pareja ejemplar; nunca espere que tú fueras algo de eso; pero una cosa si te diré príncipe de los saiyajins-le dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño, lo estrechaba contra su pecho y tapaba su oído que quedaba al descubierto, quería que el pequeño escuchara lo menos posible la discusión- estas por tu cuenta, construye una nave y vete al espacio, a menos que desees probar si un sayajin es capaz de volar mas allá de la gravedad de un planeta- y le guiño un ojo retante- yo debo de salir de viaje y no tengo tiempo para construirte una nave para tus caprichos

-Ese no es mi problema- le espetó- si no eres tú será tu padre- Bulma rió estrepitosamente

-Espero su majestad no tenga problemas en esperar dos semanas, mis padres están de viaje, asi que si puedes hayar una nave por ti mismo que te lleve a los confines del universo, adelante, yo y mi hijo tenemos que irnos.

-No puedes hacerme esto- replico enfurecido- ¿Quién te crees que eres para retenerme aquí?

-No te estoy reteniendo, simplemente no tengo tiempo para tus caprichos

-Buscare la forma…me iré

-Haz lo que quieras- sacó al niño de la cocina, le llevó a su habitación tomo una pequeña maleta y comenzó a meter la ropa del niño, lo hacía sin pensar, sin control alguno, el pequeño solo le miraba fijamente sentado en la cama

-¿A dónde vamos, mami?- preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad

-Todavía no lo sé…ve por tu cepillo de dientes, tu toalla y tu patito de hule- el niño asintió, entró al baño a buscar lo que su madre le había indicado

Diario de Bulma Brief

Se iría…y me lo dijo con tal desfachatez, me lo dijo como si dijera algo tan común y tan corriente, como si nada importara y aun más…mi hijo, no le interesa en absoluto…¿qué clase de padre le di a mi hijo?...no es la primera vez que le llama, "papá, papá, papá" sin que obtenga respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada o una palabra, simplemente un silencio y esa actitud de que mi hijo no está ahí presente…no estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo, quiere irse, bien que así sea, es la voluntad del príncipe, bien que se haga su voluntad; pero no terminare construyendo su nave, ni sirviéndole una vez más, me llevare a mi hijo conmigo, a donde sea, aun así tengamos que ir al fin del mundo, un lugar donde nunca nos encuentre.

Trunks es mi prioridad. Huimos, aunque mi hijo no supiera que lo hacía, me lo llevaba aun cuando me preguntaba a donde y porque nos íbamos de todo lo que lo conocía, escapando.

Estoy a punto de irme, he decidido el destino, Isla Paraíso, un lugar que ni siquiera aparece en los mapas, se de él porque mi padre viajo ahí en su infancia acompañando a mi abuelo en algo de trabajo. Ahora volveremos mi hijo yo, no se por cuanto tiempo, solo sé que el suficiente para que Vegeta haga lo que se le venga en gana irse, quedarse…me da igual.

.

.

.

Isla paraíso, actualidad

Dejo el diario de lado, eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar, necesitaba aire fresco. Sabía que su padre era emocionalmente distante, frio, pero no sabía que en un momento de su vida en realidad, su padre, había pensando en abandonarlos; nunca lo imagino.

Salió de la pequeña habitación, todo aquello le ahogaba, salió rápidamente buscando la orilla del mar, los niños había dejado de jugar, ahora simplemente nadaban tirándose agua uno contra otro. Trunks recordó que en alguna ocasión, el y toda su familia habían asistido a una playa junto a los Son, y que ese era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, recordaba que él junto a Goten enterraban a su padre en arena, y que al despertar su padre les había regañado; pero aquello no era un regaño dirigido, era más bien algo divertido. Un regaño porque tenía que darlo, pero sin duda no en serio.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba a la orilla del mar, tenia tantos pensamientos encontrados; pero una vez más el hombre de mar, aquel primer hombre de paraíso al que se topó por primera vez le saco de estos

-¿Busco a Tadeus?- parecía componer sus redes, traía unas bermudas, una camiseta blanca y una gorra negra

-No, encontré más dudas- de repente, Trunks pensó que si aquel hombre había vivido ahí desde el principio y nunca salido de la isla tuvo que haber visto a su madre y la relación con Tadeus, quizá era una respuesta a lo que estaba buscando- Dígame señor, usted vio cuando mi madre y yo llegamos a esta isla- el hombre se sentó a su lado dejando las redes

-¿Como no acordarme? fue todo un suceso, de hecho, aterrizó en el mismo lugar que usted era una nave que jamás habíamos visto, ni conocido, bajaron, nos llamó a todos la atención que usted siendo tan pequeño se valiera por sí mismo como un niño mayor- esbozó una sonrisa recordando aquello que dejo estupefactos a todos-En verdad nunca creímos que Tadeus acabara casado a la gran señora Brief

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es Tadeus?

-…Tadeus es un sujeto particular…su madre también lo era, sabe…aquí no tenía muy buena fama, era una mujer fácil, pero creía en el amor de todos, eso dicen, tuvo varias hijas, su segundo hijo, Tadeus, fue el único varón y si mal no recuerdo era el protegido de su abuelo; pero imagina estar ahí soportando todo lo que dicen en el pueblo sobre tu madre durante tu vida; creció soportando todo lo que decíamos, incluso yo dije algo varias veces, el golpeaba a todo aquel que escuchara decir algo sobre su madre. A diferencia de sus hermanas, Tadeus nunca conoció a su padre, es una historia muy graciosa, excepto para él claro está, su padre tenía 17 años, su madre 22, dicen que cuando fue concebido, su padre tan solo tenía 16 años, en fin, para cuando Tadeus nació, el joven dijo ser el hombre con más dicha en el mundo, dijo estar agradecido con la madre de Tadeus por aquella bendición y que gracias a ello iría a buscar el pez vela más grande que jamás se hubiese pescado y partió a buscarlo y se presume que sigue buscándolo

-nunca lo encontró- declaró Trunks de inmediato

-Así fue, pensándolo detenidamente, Tadeus creció más rápido que todos nosotros, cuidaba de sus hermanas y su madre, para la edad de 10 años, era el segundo al mando en la pequeña compañía de su abuelo, una compañía de tratamiento de pescado, quitan las escamas, sacan las entrañas y lo venden a la ciudad, pero desde esa edad mandaba a todos incluso a mi padre, era ridículo e increíble un niño en el papel de un adulto. Así creció siendo un niño adulto, amargado, mandón, neurótico, su abuelo le inculco la vieja tradición familiar de la superstición, un ritual para casi todo. Sé que Tadeus tenía costumbres raras antes de salir a trabajar aunque no estoy muy seguro de cuales eran; pero se dé una que casi le cuesta la vida…y la tuya

.

.

.

Isla Paraíso año 768

Era una tarde de noviembre en la que Tadeus Fisherman terminaba de trabajar, llevaba varios años en la empresa comenzó desde los 10 años después de la escuela, "el pequeño jefe" le apodaban, aunque tiempo después simplemente le decían "Chif" pero a partir de los 15 años decidió que pequeño era un insulto y regañaba y amenazaba con despidos; pero nada fuera más de eso.

Desde los once años tenía enemigos cuando dio su primer despido, los empleados le temían y algunos aun continuaban haciendo bromas, le llamaban "Chif" pero nunca frente a él, al menos no sus trabajadores; aunque así se le conocía a últimas fechas.

Tenía 34 años y la pequeña empresa de su abuelo era ahora una mediana empresa cuyas entregas no solo se hacían en la ciudad cercana; sino que incluso se hacían en otras ciudades. Tadeus logró lo que su abuelo no pudo. A pesar de todo, era un hombre solitario, dedicado al mar y a sus negocios, vigilaba de su madre y sus hermanas, no se le conocía novia actual, y a pesar de su éxito y dinero, nunca se le consideraba un buen prospecto. En su vida tuvo tres novias, y las tres jamás llegaron a soportarlo, le tacharon de exigente, ausente y despreocupado por su relación. Lo cierto era que Tadeus siempre quiso tener la familia que nunca tuvo, ser el padre que nunca llego a conocer y cuidar a los hijos como debían ser cuidados. Era un novio exigente, tal como su segunda novia le dijo, parecía más un marido que un novio. Tras su última relación a sus 25 años, Tadeus se prometió así mismo dedicarse solo a sus hermanas y su madre, ninguna mujer del pueblo podía entenderlo, entonces él no necesitaba de ellas.

Su vida era ordenada, despertaba todas las mañanas a las 5 am preparaba su desayuno, tras rasurarse salía a nadar por una hora, después de bañarse acudía a su planta de tratamiento de pescado y personalmente vigilaba que cada una de sus entregas saliera a tiempo. Al salir iba a comer con su madre y su hermana en la nueva cafetería que había recién inaugurado junto con su esposo, lo siguiente variaba según el día, los lunes y martes regresaba a su planta para revisar y poner al corriente los negocios, los miércoles eran las noches de dómino con los muchachos, los jueves eran días de póker, los viernes eran las noches de pesca con arpón, a lo cual se dedicaba toda la tarde hasta la noche cuando por la oscuridad no podía ver más, los fines de semana eran dedicados a la pesca del pez vela. Ese viernes en particular sería distinto, le cambiaria la vida por completo.

Para cada evento después del almuerzo había una costumbre distinta, una especie de ritual, los lunes y martes antes de atender sus negocios tocaba tres veces su escritorio, haciendo un ligero "toc-toc-toc", los miércoles y jueves antes y durante sus jugadas de domino y póker tomaba una pata de conejo y la llevaba consigo, era un viejo regalo que su abuelo le hizo tras un viaje; pero lo que realmente era invariable era que los viernes después de la pesca con arpón, lanzaba su arpón a un roca en especifico, aquella tenia la marca de más de 1100 arponeadas; nadie sabía a ciencia cierta porque lo hacía, pero lo que se sabía era lo que causó un viernes en particular.

Bulma Brief llegaba en su aeronave, huía…huía de ese hombre, del que le hacía sufrir, del príncipe que la trataba como un objeto cualquiera y con ella traía a ese hijo que se empeñaba en ignorar a quien al parecer no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Un pequeño de apenas dos años de vida quien muy poco entendía de lo que sucedía, para él todo se resumía en que su madre y él tenían que irse de viaje…no sabía a dónde exactamente, desde la batalla con Cell, el pequeño Brief no había salido de ciudad del oeste, así que era natural esperarse que al ver el mar de manera consciente, sintiera curiosidad, a pesar de que veía el mar por segunda o tercera ocasión, Trunks sintió curiosidad por aquella playa, era cristalina y desde donde estaba podía observar los peces nadando por todas partes, estaba fascinado.

-Trunks, no te alejes de mamá- le dijo Bulma mientras lo dejaba en la arena- voy a encapsular la nave- el pequeño no dejaba de mirar la playa, la había visto desde arriba mientras interrogaba a su madre sobre la playa, los peces, su origen y porque el mar nunca se evaporaba, era increíble que a pesar de los momentos turbulentos que vivía, su inocencia la hiciera olvidar todos, aunque solo fuera por un instante- Hijo…espera

-Quiero ver la playa- y antes de Bulma pudiera darse cuenta, el pequeño salió corriendo hacia el muelle

Es increíble como en un momento la vida puede cambiar, Tadeus nunca lo había considerado, desde pequeño su vida era simplemente rutina y una pelea eterna contra su mundo. Nada había cambiado desde que tenía 10 años, nunca pensó que ese viernes fuera invariablemente diferente.

Antes de que Bulma arribara, Tadeus ya había comenzando su pesca con arpón, nado varias horas pescando y ese día había conseguido pescar 16 peces, nunca antes había pescado tanto, para cuando salió del mar y contó los peces decidió que era suficiente y además de eso, pronto oscurecería

-Es tiempo- se dijo mientras cargaba su arpón. Lo había hecho más de 1000 veces, desde que era pequeño, ya incluso se sabía la dirección y desde hacía un tiempo comenzaba a hacerlo con los ojos cerrados; pero en esa ocasión maldijo el momento en que comenzó a tener esa "estúpida costumbre", lanzó el arpó cuando escucho el grito agudo de una mujer

-¡Trunks!- y al momento de mirar observó como su arpón iba en dirección de un niño pequeño de cabellos lilas, su reacción inmediata fue tomar la línea del arpón, pero era demasiado tarde, aquel proyectil estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el niño…y lo hizo, directo a su pecho; pero algo increíble paso en aquel momento…estaba seguro por completo que el árpon le dio en el pecho con la punta filosa, pero aquel cayó como si una pluma le hubiese tocado al niño, Tadeus tan solo jalaba fuertemente la soga que sostenía su arpón con la mano temblorosa, mientras la madre del niño corría desesperada hacia él gritando su nombre.

Todo a partir de ese momento parecía correr en cámara lenta, la mujer corriendo por su hijo mientras el niño tomaba el arpón entre sus pequeñas manos preguntándose que era aquello que lo había golpeado

"Chif le disparó a un niño" se escuchó el gritó de uno de los pescadores que estaba cerca, aquello atrajo a todos los lugareños que andaban por el rumbo. Bulma tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué es esto mami?- preguntó el pequeño sosteniendo el arma filosa entre sus manos

-Es algo con lo que nunca debes de jugar

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Me asuste mucho, Trunks- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-Lo siento, no te espere para ver el mar

Tadeus aquel hombre alto, atlético, de cabellos castaños, aquel hombre que jamás le temió a algo, estaba más asustado que nunca en su vida, había soltado la soga de su arpón, mientras que cerca de 20 lugareños ya se habían acercado a ver que sucedía

-¡Idiota!- le grito Bulma con el niño en sus brazos- de no ser porque fallaste hubieses matado a mi hijo- el niño miraba atento a aquel hombre que parecía estar fuera de sí y también a la gente que los rodeaba, estaba estupefacto cuando pronunció aquellas palabras

-Nunca falló un tiro y…-Bulma le miraba con el odio propio de una madre enfurecida


	3. Delfín

**Capitulo 3-Delfín **

Nunca fallaba un tiro, eso fue lo que Tadeus Fisherman afirmaba con seguridad, que jamás en la vida había fallado un tiro y era verdad, nunca fallaba; ni siquiera falló en ese momento, sintió el arpón pegarle al pecho de aquel niño, pero fue como si le pegara al acero, al metal más fuerte del universo, ciertamente fue lo que había sentido.

Los atardeceres en los viernes en playa paraíso se caracterizaban porque casi todo el pueblo se reunía en la playa, ya fuera para ver el atardecer, enseñar a los niños a pescar cerca del muelle y los jóvenes se reunían a platicar sobre las pocas novedades que sucedían en playa paraíso, así que era de esperarse que en ese momento, cuando Tadeus le disparó al pequeño, el pueblo estuviera reunido alrededor mirando; pero lo que el pueblo vio en ese momento fue como el niño jugaba con el arpón que tenía en la mano, un tiro obviamente errado porque después de todo ¿Quién hubiera sobrevivido tras ese tiro? Mucho menos un niño pequeño.

-Pues fallaste- le dijo Bulma furiosa, se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, dejando a Tadeus en medio de un sinfín de dudas.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- le sacudió una voz conocida, la voz de su hermana mayor- Tadeus…Tadeus- le llamó y aquel le miró fuera de sí y al ver el rostro serio de la mujer recuperó la compostura

-Vamos ¿Qué demonios están viendo? ¡Fuera de aquí-Vociferó el llamado "Chif" y todos se fueron mascullando y murmurando lo que había ocurrido.

.

.

.

Trunks Brief estaba boquiabierto, no podía creer que alguna vez tuvo un arpón en el pecho y su condición de saiyajin mestizo lo había salvado. Pensó la sorpresa de aquel hombre debió ser enorme, solo superada por sus dudas

-Fuimos testigos de cómo Chif afortunadamente falló por primera vez- También pensó que la falta de atención de ese pueblo reunido en Paraíso lo había salvado de ser expuesto y acosado por toda una sociedad de curiosos. Se puso del lado de Tadeus, de ese hombre orgulloso, del que tenía que demostrar que todo lo podía y todo lo hacía, de aquel hombre que era el líder de una empresa, el niño adulto, quien tuvo que crecer para cuidar de su familia, quien nunca debía fallar…ese día falló, no admitió fallar, sin embargo no le dio seguimiento.

-Bueno joven, debo irme…estas redes no se compondrán solas- tomó sus redes y comenzó a alejarse a paso sereno dejando a Trunks sumido en sus pensamiento. Cuando se es niño en realidad muchas cosas se pasan desapercibidas o simplemente se olvidan.

El heredero Brief se levantó y entró nuevamente a la cabaña, miraba al ventilador de techo de 3 aspas, se recostó en la cama y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Isla Paraíso estaba repleta de secretos para él y el primero estaba apenas dilucidándose, comenzó a resumir lo que ya sabía; su padre estaba a punto de abandonarlos cuando su madre decidió no ser la víctima ni tampoco esperar el momento en que lo hiciera, simplemente se fue de su hogar y no solo eso, se llevó todo lo necesario para que su padre no pudiera irse.

Viajaron a Isla Paraíso, en aquel entonces era un tierra perdida de los mapas y de todo aquel que no tuviera intenciones de buscarla y ahí, un hombre, un aparente neurótico, quien desde niño tuvo que tomar los cargos de un adulto, le arrojo un arpón donde irónicamente, su padre el hombre que se culpaba por darle la vida, se la había salvado por su herencia saiyajin; para Trunks aquello era sin duda una curiosa casualidad.

Tomó de nuevo el diario de su madre y comenzó a leer

Diario de Bulma Brief

Sigo en shock, conmocionada, apenas puedo escribir estas palabras, no pasados ni cinco minutos de mi llegada y un lugareño disparo un arpón a mi bebé, a Kami gracias que él es hijo de un saiyajin, por primera vez estoy agradecida de la herencia de su padre, de no ser así este día seria el funeral de mi pequeño… ¡no jamás! espero no volver a ver ese hombre jamás

Isla Paraíso año 768

Asustada y furiosa mientras llevaba a su hijo en su regazo y las miradas de los pobladores les cubrían preguntó dónde podía hospedarse, le señalaron un humilde lugar

-La dueña esta fuera- le dijo tímidamente una joven que no rebasaba los 20 años

-Solo necesito un lugar donde descansar, es lo único

-Dale la cabaña nueva, es cómoda tiene todo, menos señal por cable, aun no llega aquí- interrumpió- soy Sue, ella es mi hermana menor, disculpe la descortesía

-No importa…y lo del cable es lo de menos…solo quiero descansar y olvidarme de lo que ese bárbaro le hizo a mi hijo- añadió ofendida

-Le comprendo perfectamente, pero no todos somos así…cuando se sienta mejor, vaya a la alegre rana, lleve a su pequeño, le invitare a una cena, la casa paga

-Es mucha amabilidad la suya- contestó Bulma desconfiada por tan repentino trato

-De una madre a otra- aclaró la mujer- si estuviera en su lugar estaría abordando mi nave y alejándome de aquí, no sin antes tratar de cobrárselas a ese desgraciado…pero usted es una dama de una gran ciudad, yo una isleña con poca educación o la suficiente para defenderme en la vida, es por eso que supongo que usted maneja las cosas de forma distinta y esto es lo poco que puedo hacer para que usted no crea que toda la isla es así.

-Está bien- contesto la peliazul mientras el pequeño miraba la pequeña campana de bronce para posteriormente tratar de alcanzarla-Trunks no… ¿puede enseñarme la cabaña?

Una vez ahí, desempaco todo, aquella cabaña no era la gran cosa, tenía una televisión en blanco y negro, una cocina rudimentaria, un cuarto de baño nada ostentoso y una cama grande con dos grandes cojines y una manta amarilla fuerte cubriéndola, unas cortinas azules se hallaban en una ventana amplia de cristal. Trunks se sentó en la cama mientras preguntaba a su madre que hacían ahí y ella tan solo respondía que verían la playa y quería enseñarle un animal que él nunca había conocido…un delfín

-Del…fin… ¿De qué es fin?-No pudo evitar reír ante la inocencia del pequeño

-No es fin de nada-le contestó mientras lo abrazaba-así se llama, delfín

-¿Por qué papá dijo que se irá?- Bulma le miro estupefacta, no sabía que decirle ¿Qué podría contestarle a ese hijo de que su padre consideraba irse? ¿Cómo decirle que la respuesta le aterraba hasta a ella? Simplemente sonrió y le contesto

-No lo sé, quizá quiera entrenar en otra parte del mundo…pero no pienses ahora en tu padre, somos tú y yo y nos vamos a divertir ¿quieres ver la televisión?- el pequeño asintió- tu inteligente madre trajo unas capsulas para arreglar esta cabaña- y en minutos tenía un televisor, una cama adecuada para el niño, completó el cuarto de baño con un jacuzzi. Ya era de tarde, el pequeño Trunks jugaba una y otra vez con una ciudad pirata a la que podía armar y desarmar a su gusto. Bulma fumaba un cigarrillo con la ventana abierta pensando en el príncipe, en sus palabras y en la frialdad con la que fueron dichas, parecía no prestarle atención a la maravillosa puesta de sol que parecía ser engullido por el mar. Súbitamente recordó la invitación de la isleña, la tomaría, necesitaba distraerse de inmediato.

Estaba en su hogar, recapitulando todo lo que había sucedido, era obvio y más que obvio que aquel niño fue tocado por el arpón y la madre se dio cuenta, era obvio que estaba furiosa pero más parecía estar furiosa por otra razón. Otra madre hubiese tomado al niño y de inmediato corroborado que no tuviera algún daño, pero no aquella mujer, ella simplemente dio por sentado que el bebé estaba bien, que la punta filosa del arpón ni siquiera le había tocado.

Cuando todos los curiosos se fueron y la mujer tomó al niño, Tadeus tomó el arpón entre sus manos e inspecciono la punta de acero, estaba achatada, eso le hacía más que evidente que tocó al pequeño; pero a pesar de ser un hombre tan orgulloso, de saber que tenía la razón y aun más tener la prueba de que había atinado su tiro; pensó que esa madre tal vez no era descuidada como lo pensó en primera instancia, si no que sabía que su hijo era capaz de soportar el contacto de una flecha de acero a gran velocidad tal cual como si le hubiese caído una pluma en el pecho, un secreto debían de tener y sería demasiado estúpido de su parte hacerlo público.

Se encontraba más serio de lo normal, cuando repentinamente su hermana entró sin más

-Eres mi hermana mayor- le dijo con seriedad- pero no te da derecho a entrar sin permiso a mi casa

-Fish- le llamó Sue consternada-¿Qué hiciste?

-…Tire el arpón, sabes que siempre lo hago

-Casi matas a un niño

-No, ese tiro era mortal…era para matarlo

-Chistoso, estuve con esa pobre mujer- Tadeus le extendió el arpón con la punta chata. La mujer lo tomó para inspeccionarlo de cerca y cerciorarse que no se imaginaba nada-No puede ser, le diste a la roca

-Atraviesa a la roca, no al revés, es la primera vez que veo esto, ese niño no es común…

-Aunque así fuera- dijo recuperándose de la impresión- no es de tu incumbencia

-Lo sé, no pienso decirle a nadie de esto, además a nadie le interesa

-Invite a la señora a cenar a la alegre rana…gratis, tú sabes no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión- el hombre se recostó en su cama

-¿Una mala impresión?- preguntó sarcásticamente- ya es algo tarde

-Bueno, anda pues, cámbiate de ropa, ponte decente y ve a mostrarle tus respetos

-Va a quedar desollarme vivo ¿estás de acuerdo?-La mujer sacó del ropero algunas prendas de vestir

-No creo que seas la mayor de sus preocupaciones en este momento, esa mujer escapa de algo- dijo mientras continuaba escogiendo camisas y pantalones- solo ese niño le anima; pero ni él parece sacarle por completo del pensamiento…lo que sea que traiga dentro de su corazón

-¿Cómo sabes que es algo del corazón?...quizá haya robado un banco o que se yo

-Soy mayor que tú, Fish…y soy mujer, se de estas cosas…

Era de noche, Tadeus tenía una camisa azul con flores hawaianas blancas, no estaba seguro de ir o no a la cafetería de su hermana, a pesar de lo que le dijo estaba seguro que la mujer querría tomar un arpón e incrustárselo en el pecho.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, estaba lleno de dudas y nervios; antes de acudir a la cafetería, se sentó un momento en la playa, tenía un nudo en la garganta, odiaba esa sensación, recordaba los furiosos ojos verdes de la mujer y la curiosidad del niño.

"Se hombre" pensó "afronta lo que hiciste" se levantó, se sacudió la arena y acudió a la alegre rana. El repiqueteo de la campana sobre la puerta anuncio su llegada, los comensales de inmediato le miraron, desviaron los ojos a sus propios asuntos, pero mascullaron y murmuraron sobre lo pasado, se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza

-Ahí esta- le dijo Sue señalándola discretamente en una mesa con vista a la playa. Tomando un trago de cerveza, como si con eso bebiera valor y camino hacia la mesa. Bulma hablaba con el pequeño, le acercaba el vaso de jugo y parecía jugar con él, tocaba su pequeña nariz y sonreía mientras el pequeño también lo hacía, en ese momento era su mundo.

-Buenas noches-dijo el hombre tímidamente mientras la miraba

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Bulma con desdén

-El hombre arpón- señaló el pequeño con una gran sonrisa

-Me recuerda- dijo sorprendido el hombre

-Claro que te recuerda, casi le perforas el pecho- contestó la mujer con sarcasmo

-Vine a ofrecerles mis disculpas, fui descuidado…lo siento mucho

-Ya paso, lo importante es que no le sucedió nada a mi bebé

-No soy un bebé-replicó el pequeño Trunks

-No amigo, no lo eres, eres todo un niño grande-Bulma miro al hombre de soslayo

-Mamá me llevara a ver un delfín…

-¿Un delfín?... ¿rosado o nariz de botella?

-¿Te importa mucho?- preguntó la mujer con ironía

-Pues yo conozco un delfín nariz de botella, es muy gentil, le gustan los niños, se llama Ronald, pero todos le dicen Ron, encalló un día en la playa siendo un bebé, lo adoptamos y cuando lo dejamos ir…nunca quiso de irse, así que es parte de la población ahora, es él ciudadano 1000

-Interesante…-decía con ironía, cuando fue interrumpida por el pequeño

-Quiero conocerlo- grito Trunks entusiasmado- mami quiero conocer a Ronald...por favor- le miro con aquellos ojos que parecían brillar demás cuando pedía algo con tanta vehemencia: Bulma miró al hombre y con resignación preguntó en donde se encontraba el famoso delfín y a qué hora podrían verlo

-Está en una pequeña reserva marina que fundamos en el pueblo exclusiva para él, podremos verlo por la mañana a las 10, no está muy soleado ni tampoco muy frio, será una temperatura ideal para todos

-Bien y donde puedo verlo señor…

-Adam Tadeus Fisherman y la señora…

-Bulma Brief- de inmediato su cabeza asimiló que se encontraba frente a la misma hereda de la corporación capsula; pero de inmediato recordó las palabras de su hermana mayor y de sus propias cavilaciones, quizá ese momento no era el conveniente para preguntarle el motivo de su visita o su huida a paraíso.

-Bien señora Brief, podemos vernos a las 10:00 de la mañana, puede verme aquí, los llevare hasta Ronald

-¿No puedo verlo ahora?- pregunto el pequeño con esperanza de que la respuesta fuera si

-No- contesto Tadeus- porque ahora le pusimos una pijama de dormir y ya se encuentra bien dormido

-¿pijama?-preguntó el bebé extrañado mirando a su madre en busca de respuestas, aquella solo puedo asentir con una sonrisa

-Si, Ronald tiene su pijama y su gorro para dormir…bien si tu madre está de acuerdo campeón, nos veremos mañana, recuerda despertar temprano y desayunar, si todo va bien…quizá puedas nadar con él

-¿en serio?

-Claro que si campeón…dame esos cinco- el niño le miro extrañado, Tadeus simplemente extendió su manos y tomó la mano derecha del pequeño y la choco suavemente entre sus manos- choque de campeones, nos vemos mañana…buena noches señora Brief, espero verlos mañana- y se marchó, dejando sentimientos encontrados en aquella mujer. ¿Cómo un hombre desconocido como el tal Tadeus había tenido una conexión tan rápida con un niño que no había visto jamás? Mientras que su padre jamás había tenido tal conexión con su hijo, jamás había tenido tantas atenciones ¿Por qué este desconocido si?

.

.

.

Estaba solo en su habitación, horas antes había buscado como loco capsulas que contuvieran una nave que le ayudara a viajar al espacio exterior, pero la desgraciada mujer, solo había dejado aeroautos comunes, tenía que reconocerlo…había ganado esta partida. Solo en su habitación ciertos de recuerdos que prefería evitar, pero le agolpaban en la mente, recordaba el primer encuentro sexual con Bulma. No le había atraído desde la primera vez que la vio, pero si desde que había comenzado a vivir en la tierra, desde que vio las agallas que tuvo para ir a ver qué sucedía cuando todos se dieron cuenta del ki de Freezer, desde que por accidente la escucho haciendo el amor con el perdedor de Yamcha. No pudo evitarlo, sabía que ese no podía proporcionarle el placer que él podía, porque ella se lo brindaría, sabía y estaba completamente seguro que sería mucho mejor que él. Fue hasta que Bulma y él se separan por una razón que en momento no supo ni tampoco le intereso, pero desde el accidente en la nave espacial en el que ella había estado al pendiente de él y desde entonces lo había estado, así recordó la primera vez que fue suya, un robot de combate explotó frente suyo causándole únicamente una astilla en el labio inferior, Bulma estaba ahí, diciéndole que no estaría contento hasta matarse, pero él no contestó, simplemente la miró lascivamente y ella parecía darse cuenta y corresponderle "Vamos te curare…una vez más" tomo un algodón y unas pinzas y retiro aquella astilla metálica, la sangre comenzó a salir profusamente y ella la detuvo con el algodón. Sintió la respiración rauda de la mujer, tratando de ocultarla a como diera lugar; pero a él no podía engañarlo, poco le importaba la sangre del labio, había sangrado mucho de otras partes del cuerpo, la miro a los ojos llenos de deseo los dos hasta que Bulma retiro ese algodón que le estorba, con el sangrado a penas saliendo y besó al saiyajin, le besó desenfrenadamente y él le correspondía sin recato alguno, en algún momento ella estaba tumbada en la cama debajo de él, se miraron aun sin creer lo que sucedía, no dijeron palabra alguna, simplemente se dejaron llevar, al poco tiempo sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, piel con piel, la sangre apenas brotaba del labio inferior del saiyajin, sus besos eran salados, sabían a sangre, aquello parecía excitarla aun más y él parecía darse cuenta. En poco tiempo se pertenecían, ella entrelazaba sus manos en ese cabello azabache, dejaba que él recorriera su cuerpo con la desesperación propia de un hombre que hacía mucho tiempo había estado con una mujer, ambos gemían y a él le excitaba aun más escuchar que aquellos ruidos eran mayores que con los del terrícola, y eso le hacía embestir más fuerte una y otra vez sin pensar, sin darse cuenta que era una terrícola y que aquello era un insulto para su raza por considerarla inferior, que lo ponía en la misma condición que Kakarotto, y en el breve tiempo que se dispuso a pensarlo, se relajó en el pensamiento de que la mujer era un puro objeto que solo servía para satisfacerlo…solo eso. No sabía qué era lo que la mujer pensaba, ni tampoco le interesaba, únicamente quería continuar; para cuando terminaron ella emitió un grito que incluso la sorprendió, nunca antes le había sucedido, ni él tampoco había escuchado. Se separan sin saberse que decir, pero repitieron aquel acto un par de veces más. Bulma se vistió, mirándole con esa sonrisa lasciva, provocadora, pero la mirada del príncipe parecía no tener un expresión alguna; por dentro le había dejado lleno de dudas, sentimientos que no sabía cómo manejar…la quería de nuevo…una vez más; pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocer esa debilidad. Quizá si no hubiese sucumbido desde ese primer momento, de o sentir el calor de su aliento, de no acariciar la perfección de sus senos, la frescura de su piel, quizá ni siquiera estuviese en esa situación; pero tendría que salir de ella

-Bulma…maldita mujer…

.

.

.

-Quiero ver a Ronald- dijo impaciente el pequeño

-Pronto, Trunks- se imaginaba que el sujeto no vendría, que solo lo dijo para quedar bien ante los dos y disculparse de cierta manera, por alguna razón, esperaba que el hombre no se presentara, se sorprendió al ver aquel hombre presentarse a las 10 de la mañana en punto

-¿Listos?

-¡Sí!- gritó el niño emocionado

-¿Lista señora?- aquella, quien llevaba lentes oscuros asintió

-Dame esos cinco campeón- y el niño le chocó la mano de inmediato- Vamos a ver a Ronald


	4. Un gran niño

**Capitulo 4- Un gran niño**

Diario de Bulma Brief

El día que supe que estaba embarazada fue una gran sorpresa y no estaba preparada; en mi vientre estaba el hijo de Vegeta; no sabía que iba resultar de ese embarazo, si sería el nuevo saiyajin que trataría de acabar del planeta, si sería lo peor que le sucedería al universo ¿Qué era eso que llevaba dentro de mí? En cuanto supe del embarazo pensé en abortarlo, aun cuando le vi en el ultrasonido con ese pequeño corazón latiendo…vivo. Esa noche no podía dormir, pensaba en el aborto, en ese hijo no deseado, pensaba que si lo tenía ¿Qué le deparaba? ¿Qué nos deparaba el futuro? Vegeta no lo tomaría bien, eso estaba seguro, pero no tenía idea realmente de cómo funcionaria, el aborto era un casi un hecho, luego me sentía culpable… ¿Quién era yo para negarle la vida? Fue un sueño lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión, vi a mi bebé en mis brazos y él me miraba y sonreía como si yo fuera lo único que tuviera en la vida, su mano acariciaba mi rostro y jugaba conmigo, de repente se convirtió en mi todo. Desperté con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Cómo se me había pasado por la mente el aborto? …¿Cómo?...no podía dejarlo. Mi bebé era mi prioridad, mi todo, mi mundo. El mejor momento, el que nos unió fue cuando sentí por primera vez una patada; lo hizo mucho antes de lo que se suponía debía hacerlo pero fue en el momento indicado para recordarme que la prioridad era él…y no su padre. Lo máximo fue cuando escuche su llanto y en unos minutos lo tuve en mis brazos, y lo vi tal como en mis sueños. Me enamore de él, lo acaricie, bese su frente…se convirtió en todo; llegó unas semanas antes, unas 5 semanas antes, pero como siempre en el momento justo…y justo hoy una patada de mi Trunks me hizo cambiar el punto de vista, si…en el momento justo; pero en esta ocasión no me la dio a mí.

.

.

.

Trunks se quedo boquiabierto ante lo que acaba de leer, una cosa era saber que estuvo "a un paso de la muerte" pero que en realidad estuvo al borde ni siquiera nacer lo dejo estupefacto; nunca se hablaba de los detalles de su concepción e intuía que no fue planeado; pero aquello…esa noticia estaba a años luz de superarla.

Dejo el diario de su madre de lado, se recostó sobre la silla de playa y tomo un trago de aquella cerveza, sin saber porque unas cuantas lagrimas surcaron su rostro.

-¿Se siente bien joven?

-Sí, me entró arena en los ojos- fijo su mirada en el azul del mar, aquel mar que en algún momento lo vio crecer.

-¿Se le ofrece ir de pesca? no le prometo un pez vela, pero lo podemos intentar

-No, amigo…gracias, quizá en otro momento

-Lo siento, mi esposa dijo que estaba por aquí…no lo reconocí, es el pequeño Trunks…bueno, ya no es tan pequeño como solía ser…

-No, ya no lo soy- sonrió amablemente deseando que el hombre se fuera

-Recuerdo cuando vio a Ronald por primera vez

-¿yo?- preguntó el joven extrañado

-Sí, usted…por cierto, mi nombre es Charly, soy el esposo de Sue, ella tiene la alegre rana, yo el Nautilus, mi lancha, doy paseos en isla paraíso y llevó a la gente a pescar.

-¿Quién es Ronald?-interrogó sin reservas

-Un delfín…

Isla Paraíso, año 768

-Dame esos cinco campeón- y el niño le chocó la mano de inmediato- Vamos a ver a Ronald

-Si, quiero ver a Ronald- soltó a su madre de la mano mientras miraba ansioso la dirección que Tadeus iba a tomar; a diferencia de su hijo, Bulma miraba al hombre con reservas

-¿acaso pensó que no vendría?- inquirió el hombre

-En realidad si- declaró la mujer secamente

-Soy un hombre de palabra…señora Bulma Brief…Vamos Trunks- se adelantó juntó con el niño mientras la peliazul los seguía de cerca, mientras caminaba escuchaba la conversación entre el hombre y el pequeño- ¿Cómo se llama lo que vamos a ver?

-Delfín- exclamó emocionado

-Muy bien… ¿y cómo se llama ese delfín?

-Ronald- gritó emocionado- ¿ya llegamos?

-Casi…en menos de un minuto

-¿ya?- Bulma pensó que el pequeño parecía haberse olvidado de su madre, miraba el entusiasmo en sus ojos como pocas veces lo había visto. El cuento del delfín fue algo que se le ocurrió de último momento, Dios sabía de dónde conseguiría un delfín para sustentar lo que le había prometido, hasta que el tal Tadeus dijo conocer uno…eso le quitaba un peso de encima por el momento.

Llegaron finalmente a una playa con aguas tan transparentes que podía ver su interior

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó el niño ansioso buscando con la mirada hacia todas partes aquel delfín

-Ven conmigo- caminaron por el muelle y se pararon justo en el medio, el pequeño miraba con atención y su madre también lo hacía justo cuando Tadeus emitió un largo silbido en ese instante para sorpresa de Bulma un aleta sobresalió a la superficie, podía ver una silueta gris y un chorro de agua salir del mar-¡Ronald!- y el delfín se acerco mostrándose finalmente en una pirueta que dejo con los ojos abiertos al heredero Brief y también a su madre- ¡Vamos, Ron, acércate!- el gentil animal saco la cabeza con el hocico abierto y emitió su sonido característico

-Se está riendo- concluyó el pequeño al escucharlo- mami, Ronald se está riendo…-ella sonrió sin saber que decir, estaba enternecida

-Puedes saludarlo desde aquí- el pequeño de inmediato se acosto en el muelle y estiró la mano para tocar aquella nariz de botella

-Trunks, ten cuidado

-No se preocupe, señora, Ronald es muy noble, se mordería su aleta dorsal antes de dañar a alguien, la mujer se acercó a ver como su hijo, emocionado acariciaba la nariz del animal

-Mami, es genial…quiero jugar con él- Tadeus y Bulma se miraron de inmediato, aquella con reservas, él a la expectativa…

-Déjame hablar con el señor Tadeus, hijo

-pero mamá-protestó-quiero jugar con Ronald, la mujer levantó al pequeño y lo abrazó ante la mirada recelosa del niño

-¿Ese animalejo no es un peligro?- preguntó Bulma

-Señora, no es un animalejo- contestó tras dar un resoplido- Es un delfín nariz de botella…y no es un peligro…el único peligro sería que el niño haya comido hace menos de una hora

-Comió hace dos horas

-Entonces no hay nada que pensar

-Si, bueno, mientras su delfín no tenga un arpón entre las aletas estoy segura que no hay nada que pensar- el hombre dio un resoplido más fuerte que el anterior

-Yo lo cuidare

-¿Cree que lo dejare solo con usted?

-Señora…- contestó tratando de no gritar como le era su costumbre cuando era contrariado-usted puede entrar a la playa con el niño y el delfín…claro si no ha comido por lo menos hace una hora

-Comí hace dos horas también

-Bien…pues, puede usted a entrar con el delfín…como guste- y el hombre se dio la media vuelta enojado, caminado lentamente- si quiere cambiarse esta una habitación, tiene baño- Tadeus le señalo una habitación a lo lejos, mientras el niño les miraba sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba, vio a su madre a los ojos y preguntó si en verdad entrarían con el delfín, ella le sonrió

-Sí, vamos a nadar con el delfín- el pequeño, loco de felicidad se limitó a abrazar y besar a su madre

Entraron a la habitación, llamó la atención de Bulma que la puerta estuviera abierta, había una hamaca puesta y al lado un escritorio que era evidente llevaba varias décadas de vida, en él se hallaban apilados varios documentos en perfecto orden y una foto de un buzo que parecía estrecharle la mano a la aleta de una ballena de aquellas llamadas cachalote, quería detenerse a mirarla pero el niño le tiraba de la mano pidiendo su ropa para poder nadar al lado de Ronald, no tuvo más opción que ayudar al pequeño a cambiarse dejándolo solo con unas bermudas azules, puesto que Trunks se había negado rotundamente a usar una playera. Bulma se puso un traje de baño entero en color negro, justo cuando abría la puerta se encontró con un joven de bigote negro, delgado y bronceado por el sol.

Ante la visión femenina casi perfecta que el joven tenía enfrente no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca intentar decir algo, pero los nervios lo traicionaron. Bulma acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones tan solo apartó al sujeto de en medio y se marcho junto con Trunks hacia el muelle donde nadaba tranquilamente el delfín, saltando una y otra vez y emitiendo un chillido que de alguna manera hipnotizaba al pequeño Trunks.

El joven solo respiro aliviado cuando la mujer se fue

-Dios gracias que mi esposa no está aquí

-Ella no, pero yo sí- el joven palideció de inmediato al reconocer el tono de la voz- Charly, aun no entiendo que te vio; pero siendo mi hermana mayor…

-Ch…ch…chif- tartamudeo-…yo…no…fish…señor Tadeus- aquel simplemente le encaró con la mirada seria

-Nunca me llames Chif, solo mi madre y mis hermanas me llaman Fish…y espero que esa escena que vi no se repita de nuevo…de lo contrario estaré muy complacido de decirle a mi hermana

-Señor Tadeus, por favor- suplico aquel joven- solo me impacto la presencia de esa mujer…no se ve algo así en esta isla todos los días…¿acaso a usted no le ocurrió?

-Ni es la gran cosa- replicó el hombre

-Perdone mi intromisión, pero ¿Cómo es que los trajo con Ronald?

-por lo del arpón que le arroje al bebé…además a ti no te debo explicaciones, Charly- entró a la pequeña habitación, se quito la playera dejando su pecho desnudo, únicamente tenia las bermudas color kaki- tengo ropa para cambiarme aquí

-Si…está en su maleta

-Ayúdame a buscarla…voy a llevar al niño a nadar con Ronald

-Si, Tadeus- mientras Tadeus caminaba en dirección a sus invitados, Charly, el esposo de Sue desde hacía apenas 2 meses, pensó que no se podía tener ningun sentimiento para no impresionarse ante esa mujer; pero por algo decían que Tadeus era un hombre de hielo

-Tadeus… ¿vamos a nadar con el delfín?- el hombre de inmediato miro a Bulma y esta esquivo la mirada-si, entrare primero ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si- contestó el niño entusiasmado, aquel hombre se tiro de un clavado mientras el delfín saltaba al mismo tiempo, emergió de inmediato

-Señora Bulma…está un poco profundo- estiró los brazos- deme al niño- le miró vacilante ante tal proposición- tendrá que confiar en mí- ante la presión del pequeño y sabiendo que dada la condición de Trunks como hijo de un saiyajin , sus temores de que algo le pasara eran infundados- tomo a Trunks y con sumo cuidado se lo entregó a aquel hombre, el niño reía mientras Tadeus lo tenía entre sus manos, Bulma se dio cuenta que la expresión seria de Tadeus había cambiado de inmediato al tener al niño entre sus brazos, igual que la de su hijo, reía, pocas veces le había visto tan contento, el delfín se acerco de inmediato a ellos, Bulma miraba a su pequeño acariciar el hocico del animal, mientras este parecía darle pequeños empujones en busca de mas caricias, Tadeus sonriente miro a aquella mujer y pensó brevemente que la expresión de su cuñado al verla no estaba del todo equivocada, sin duda era el tipo de mujer que no se veía en Isla Paraíso ni por mera casualidad-¿Gusta acompañarnos?

-Mami, ven- el niño extendía su mano para llamarla

-Bueno, ya que soy solicitada por la audiencia- también se tiró un clavado y nado hasta ellos, el delfín de inmediato acudió a saludarla haciendo aquel chillido tan propio de él

-Ronald, pórtate bien- le llamó el animal dejo que Bulma le acariciara y le tomara de la aleta dorsal y comenzó a nadar con Bulma detrás, aquella reía sin saber porque, Ronald no iba muy rápido ni muy lento, de haberlo deseado Bulma se hubiera soltado; pero no lo hizo se divertía como nunca, Tadeus le entregó a Trunks

-Ese delfín tuyo está muy bien entrenado…

-Eso no es nada…Trunks, mira esto, hagamos una competencia Ronald- él y el delfín nadaban a gran velocidad, era humanamente imposible que le ganara a Ronald, y aquel celebró su victoria dando dos piruetas por los aires- engreído, regresemos- y asi lo hicieron, estando junto a Trunks, quien hasta ese momento vivía la mejor experiencia de su vida el delfín le extendió una aleta-quiere que le des la mano

-Si, Trunks, salúdalo- el pequeño llevo ambas manos a la aleta del delfín, disfrutando aquella experiencia que eventualmente olvidaría pero sería eterna para Bulma y Tadeus

-Tiene un hijo hermoso, es un gran niño

-Gracias- jugueteaban los tres en el mar, Bulma incluso había olvidado a Vegeta y la noción del tiempo

-Tengo hambre- dijo el pequeño

-Entonces tenemos que ir a comer, pero no regresaremos…despídete de Ronald

-No…ya no tengo, hambre- el hombre sonrió ante la reacción del niño

-Puedes venir cuando tú quieras, pero tienes que obedecer a tu madre, hay que comer, vamos Ronald, despídete de tu visita- aquel de nuevo saco su aleta y quedo de lado, Trunks choco su mano contra aquella aleta, mientras Bulma pensaba nuevamente en como ese hombre había formado un fuerte vinculo con su hijo, pensaba en ese "Tiene un hijo hermoso, es un gran niño" ¿Cómo es que ese perfecto extraño sabía apreciarlo? quizá solo era sentido común, pensaba en ello mientras se apoyaba en las escaleras del muelle para salir del agua, Trunks salió abrazado de Tadeus y mientras caminaban por el muelle, el delfín dio una pirueta Trunks se apoyo en el hombro derecho del hombre para poder observar mejor e inadvertidamente le dio una patada en las costillas a tal grado que consiguió rompérselas emitió el inicio de un grito de dolor que él mismo hizo callar mordiéndose la mano izquierda, Trunks le miro asustado de igual forma que su madre quien de inmediato preguntó qué había sucedido

.

.

.

-Y así- dijo Charly a Trunks- fue como le rompió dos costillas a Tadeus Fisherman, el joven Brief no sabía si reír o apenarse por esa historia


	5. Confesiones

Capitulo 5- Confesiones

Vegeta había buscado una nave o una capsula que la contuviera durante más de una semana; pero no había éxito. Comenzaba a hartarse, la mujer era de lo peor, se había llevado todas las naves y todo lo relacionado con ella. Los padres de Bulma estaban de viaje y no daban señales de regresar, odiaba su situación; pero no estaba dispuesto a rogar, a pesar de que sentía su ki muy lejos de ahí y que la distancia no era un problema para él no quería ir hasta ella, no quería verla jamás.

Esa noche se quedo en su habitación, pero como ya era usual en él no podía conciliar el sueño; sin embargo en esta ocasión era distinto, al menos esa noche no pensaba en su pasado, en Kakarotto o en las batallas perdidas; pensaba en Bulma, en lo que hacía, en donde estaba y se excusaba a sí mismo pensando en que tenía que irse y necesitaba de ella para que le diera por lo menos una nave.

Isla paraíso año 768

Era el dolor más fuerte que nunca había experimentado, Tadeus entregó al niño a su madre

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Bulma mientras él asentía con dificultad; pero ella no lo notaba en lo absoluto bien, el hombre lucía lleno de sudor y tan blanco como el papel, se llevaba la mano a su costado derecho como si aquello aliviara el dolor; pero no lo conseguía, el hombre temblaba ante la mirada preocupada del pequeño

-Estaré bien- declaró- vayan a comer, luego les veo

-No…dime que te paso- exigió Bulma

-No quise hacerlo, mami- dijo nervioso-…señor Tadeus, no quise lastimarlo

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Bulma llena de dudas

-Nada- interrumpió Tadeus con irritación- Trunks no me hizo nada

-Si-dijo el niño con desesperación- pero no quise hacerlo

-¿pero qué hiciste?- preguntó su madre desesperada

-Le di una patada- Bulma se quedo boquiabierta, pocas veces Trunks había lastimado a alguien, entre ellos se encontraba su desafortunado abuelo, quien recibió un pisotón mientras el niño corría, llevando a su abuelo a usar un bastón por un mes o poco más o el cartero a quien accidentalmente arrojo una pelota de beisbol después de que su abuela le preguntara que tan lejos podría mandarla y le dio justo en el hombro mandándolo al hospital de urgencias. No era raro que el cartero nunca volviera pararse por ahí…y ahora este hombre

-Debes ir al médico- susurró Bulma. El hombre la miro extrañado, aun lleno de dolor

-solo fue una patada…el dolor se irá solo

-Tiene que ir al médico- le insistió a sabiendas que su hijo podía hacer un daño muy grave accidentalmente, las primera veces fue un pie y un hombro, pero esta vez, Trunks le había pateado un costado ¿Qué tal si se había roto una visera? realmente estaba preocupada. El sujeto accidentalmente había tirado un arpón a su hijo mitad saiyajin; era cierto…pero él ataque de un saiyajin hibrido a un hombre adulto era algo de considerar y era lo que la dejaba con esa preocupación que hacía mucho no experimentaba, no quería que su hijo fuera el asesino de ese hombre, aunque él se negara…si él se negaba ella lo forzaría a ir, lo hacía por la propia protección de su hijo; pero, muy en el fondo, tenía una preocupación por ese hombre.

.

.

.

Isla paraíso, época actual

-¿y qué paso?- preguntó ansioso Trunks, interrumpiendo el relato de Charly- ¿Lo llevaron al hospital? ¿Solo fueron fracturas en las costillas? ¿Estuvo malherido?

-Como es usual en Chif, no quiso dejar que alguien hiciera su voluntad a excepción de la suya, se negaba rotundamente a ir al hospital, recuerdo que usted miraba todo muy extrañado preguntando si él estaba bien, y él siempre le respondía que sí finalmente accedió a ir, yo pienso que lo hizo por la tranquilidad suya y la de su madre

"Charly…cuida mis cosas, dale de comer a Ron" me dijo y se lo llevaron al hospital

.

.

.

Isla Paraiso año 768

Bulma Brief hablaba con su médico, lo veía desde la cama en urgencias que solo la separa del resto por una cortina. El niño estaba completamente dormido, su cabeza se sostenía en su hombro mientras ella le cargaba, y en ese momento pensó que la mujer era la más bella de todas las que nunca antes había visto, trato de apartar esos pensamientos centrándose en su trabajo y esperando que Charly alimentara a Ron, cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño y así fue, al despertar, Bulma Brief ya no estaba y todo parecía estar muy solo, se imaginó que ya era de noche. "Quiero irme" pensó se levantó un poco mareado, miró a su alrededor, no vio a nadie, un suero colgaba de la cama y una línea transparente le llegaba a su mano.

-Tadeus- un hombre estaba detrás de él- debes de acostarte, estar en reposo

-¿Qué sucede?...doctor Smith- dijo con desagrado, en el pasado Tadeus Fisherman había criticado duramente al galeno por darle incapacidades a sus empleado, si era por un dolor de espalda, Tadeus alegaba que podían trabajar en otra cosa, si era por fiebre alta, alegaba que después de una pastilla y mucho liquido podían regresar al trabajo sin problema, si los hijos se enfermaban, decía sin sentimiento alguno que los enfermos eran los hijos no el trabajador y un fue con aquel hombre a reclamarle, diciéndole que era el consentidor de una partida de flojos, su cómplice y que no tenia ética, el hombre se defendió diciendo que él nunca haría semejante cosa como faltar a su ética, que no consentía a nadie y que sin duda era un negrero, incompresible y sin sentimientos, lo último que le dijo fue que no debería de hablar porque él no estaba exento a enfermarse y tras dos años de esa discusión estaba postrado en su pequeño hospital

-¿Qué quieres matasanos?- El hombre hizo caso omiso a su pregunta, extendió una radiografía y la miro a la luz de la lámpara

-Costillas 9 y 10 fisuradas, tienes suerte, las que protegen al hígado…él que casi todos estamos en fila para darle un golpe…debes de estar en reposo…a menos claro que el señor Tadeus considere que dos cotillas fisuradas no ameritan descanso… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-A ti que te importa- respondió sin mirarlo

-Nada ciertamente, pero eres mi paciente…por el momento si me importa- le extendió una receta- generalmente sana solo y quedándote en reposo, la señora Brief me dijo que te lastimaste al tirarte un clavado- Tadeus nada dijo, simplemente permaneció callado, ahora le era más obvio que Bulma Brief algo trataba de ocultar respecto al pequeño Trunks

-Quiero mi alta voluntaria

-Estas de alta…es una situación incómoda para los dos

-Definitivamente

En casa, Tadeus Fisherman, descansando en su jardín pensaba mientras veía el atardecer. Trunks era especial sin duda alguna, desde niño no había tenido contacto con otros niños; más aun, durante su niñez estuvo al pendiente de sus hermanas; pero sabía que los niños no tenían una fuerza sobrehumana, lo suficientemente necesaria como para fisurarle dos costillas en una simple patada

-Hola- la voz de una mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos- vine a cuidar de ti, es mi turno ahora

-Sue, no tengo nada

-Dos costillas rotas ¿a eso llamas nada?

-No están rotas, solo están fisuradas- esgrimo el hombre a su hermana mayor

-Bueno, el caso es que necesitas cuidado…sabes, Bulma Brief estuvo preguntado por ti- él se acomodo en la silla

-¿En serio?- preguntó tratando de contener el ligero entusiasmo que lo embargo, sin siquiera entender la razón por la cual pensaba en ella

-vaya, nunca había visto al señor seriedad sonrojarse- contestó la hermana con mirada picara

-Es el dolor

-Si…el dolor, bueno…la vi muy preocupada por ti, me dijo del clavado y como te lastimaste cayendo sobre una piedra, pero sé que en el delfinario de Ronald…no hay piedras

-No pienso hablar de eso

-Charlie me dijo….

-Dile a Charlie que no diga nada por su bien... ¿No lo ha comentado con nadie?

-No…te tiene miedo- miro una vez más hacia el profundo océano y su inmensidad

Mientras tanto Bulma no podía dejar de pensar en Vegeta, aun cuando ella lo evitara y eso comentaba a molestarle. Revisaba su correo electrónico y su voz, su esencia, su cuerpo y todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, por mucho que quisiera no reconocerlo, lo amaba y estaba despechada, porque él ni siquiera había hecho nada por buscarla, estaba segura que él pensaba en ella, por la simple razón de que se había llevado toda capsula que contenía una nave capaz de cruzar el espacio exterior y se encontraba varado en la tierra; sin embargo si en realidad estaba tan desesperado por irse tenía que buscarla ¿Qué lo detenía? su orgullo, lo sabía y no entendía porque se negaba a reconocerlo, el jamás iría a ella porque su orgullo lo detendría, solo Dios sabía que sucedería con él y su relación que en ocasiones se preguntaba si en verdad existía o no fue más que una ideación suya…Trunks era el resultado de una unión basada en la satisfacción de dos seres que se atraían el uno al otro, pero no más allá de eso…el pequeño preguntaba la razón por la que su padre no le ponía atención, la razón por la cual lo ignoraba y en ocasiones parecía no agradarle ¿Por qué su padre era asi? las excusas comenzaban a agotarse, desde que nació, Bulma había hecho lo posible porque su vida fuera lo más confortable y tranquila posible, pero desde que podía hablar Trunks se sentía intrigado por su padre y esa curiosidad le había hecho sufrir.

-Mamá- le llamó el niño- ¿Tadeus está bien?

-Sí, lo está- contestó- ¿estás pensando en él?

-Gritó porque le di una patada…no me di cuenta,…no quería lastimarlo…ya no podre ver a Ronald

-Trunks-y lo tomó entre sus brazos con ternura-estoy segura que siempre podrás ver a Ronald- lo observó detenidamente, era la viva imagen de su padre, aun cuando tenía ciertos rasgos suyos

-¿Podemos verlo?- Titubeo antes de contestarle

-…S…si eso quieres, claro que sí…podremos verlo

-Sí, mamá, si quiero verlo.

.

.

Era casi de noche, su hermana ya se había ido y aun continuaba mirando hacia el océano, pensando en Bulma Brief, por alguna extraña la razón que hasta ese momento no podía entender y cuando por fin se acercaba se negaba a creerla, no podía pensar en Bulma Brief con la seriedad como quisiera.

De repente escuchó la risa del pequeño, llamándole emocionado, en un principio pensó que era su imaginación o que comenzaba a soñar por efecto, sin duda, de los medicamentos del medicucho del pueblo; pero su voz era inconfundible, con algo de dificultad se levantó de su sillón

-¡Tadeus!...¡Tadeus!- el niño miró asombrado una vieja camioneta roja brillante, Bulma la reconoció como una antigua camioneta chevrolet, de aquellas que construyeron tiempo antes de la invención de las capsulas, a pesar de lo vetusta, estaba perfectamente conservada- ¿Por qué no está dentro de la capsula?

-Porque este tipo de autos – le contestó su madre- se hicieron antes que tu abuelito inventaran las capsulas

-pero mi abuelito…mi abuelito me dijo que, que se podían convertir para que puedan estar en capsulas

-Así es mi amor, pero tal vez no conocen las capsulas

-En realidad no usamos las capsulas porque dañan la pintura de los autos

-¡Eso es mentira!- espetó Bulma energúmena, Tadeus y Trunks le miraron sorprendidos ante la mirada iracunda y la rubicundez en su cara

-¿Mami, estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el pequeño Trunks

-Si…si lo estoy, solo que ese comentario esta fuera de lugar, señor Tadeus

-¿Por qué?- preguntó retante

-Las capsulas jamás han hecho tal cosa, no tiene fundamento lo que acaba de decir

-una vez metimos un auto en una capsula y la pintura se daño

-Quizá el auto ya estaba dañado

-Quizá la capsula estaba dañada- ambos se miraron en tensión, una tensión que rayaba la atracción.

Trunks miraba todo aquello desde abajo hasta que la curiosidad le hizo preguntar algo que haría que ambos adultos dejaran aquel enfrentamiento

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, amigo, solo fue un golpe

-Pensé que te había lastimado, mamá dice que yo tengo que medir mi fuerza- el hombre le miro extrañado

-Lo que Trunks quería decir…- el hombre negó con la cabeza

-vamos amigo, dame la mano-el pequeño se la extendió- la casa de Tadeus era simple, a la entrada había una escalera y en ella varias fotografías, junto a la escalera se encontraba un pasillo blanco con un viejo reloj pendular hecho de caoba y junto a él la fotografía blanco y negro de un anciano sonriente abrazando a un niño serio, con la mirada desafiante, era evidente que el niño era Tadeus, del otro lado se encontraba la sala, los muebles eran de cuero, una chimenea de ladrillo rojo y sobre ella la fotografía de un gran pez vela

-¿Qué se traen con el pez vela?- preguntó Bulma- desde que llegue solo saben hablar del pez vela más grande y el pez vela del año y el pez vela esto y lo otro

-La pesca del pez vela es el deporte nacional y eso ha sido desde que Isla Paraíso se fundó…es una isla pequeña y no tenemos mucho que hacer

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Trunks alzando la foto de un buzo con la mano extendida que parecía saludar a una ballena cachalote que extendía una de sus aletas justo a la dirección de la mano

-¿quieres sabe la verdadera historia de esa foto?

-Si

-Es una foto muy interesante- dijo Bulma mientras se sentaba, abrazo a Trunks que contemplaba la fotografía

-La historia de esa foto es muy interesante en verdad, Charly la tomó hace unos años- se acercó al pequeño y señalo al buzo- ¿sabes quién es?- el niño negó

-…soy yo

-¿De verdad?

-Si soy yo…Charly y yo fuimos a pescar con arpón unos meros, en algún momento sin que nos diéramos cuenta una familia de ballenas cachalote comenzaron a pasar junto a nosotros…habíamos llevado una cámara por si alguno de los dos lograba una muy buena pesca…y mientras nosotros estábamos en medio de las ballenas, sucedió que una de ellas se detuvo frente a mí, me miró detenidamente se puso vertical y me extendió una aleta, yo no sabia que hacer, jamás había estado en medio de una familia de ballenas y aun menos una se me acercaba tanto y ahí con la aleta extendida no tuve más que extenderla la mano y fue ahí que tomaron la foto

-¿y qué paso luego?- pregunto ansioso Trunks

-Nos vimos unos segundos, sus ojos eran grandes, negros, profundos, era increíble como en sus ojos parecía poder verse el universo entero, y en medio de los cantos me sentía como en parte de otra dimensión como si estuviera ahí, pero a la vez no. Cuando nuestras extremidades se encontraron la ballena cerró los ojos y emitió un canto, regreso de nuevo al lado de su familia, Charly me llamaba desesperado preguntándome si estaba bien y…-se dio cuenta de que Trunks se había quedado dormido en brazos de su madre

-Está cansando, fue un día largo y no tomó su siesta de las 4 de la tarde

-Olvidaba que los niños toman siestas- su cabeza se hallaba ladeada, apoyado en el regazo de su madre, profundamente dormido

-Creo que llego hasta lo de los ojos en lo que parecías ver el universo- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza de su pequeño saiyajin- creo que debemos irnos

-Acaban de llegar- replicó el hombre- llévalos a mi habitación, está subiendo las escaleras, la primera puerta

-deberíamos de irnos

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- no, en realidad no tenía nada más que hacer que encerrarse en su habitación y pensar en su fallida relación, en el hombre que la humilló, aquel a quien le dio todo y le importaba muy poco. Solo podía pensar en ese hombre era el único pendiente que tenía, un pendiente que aborrecía

-¿Dónde está la habitación?- Tadeus se la indicó nuevamente, subió junto con ellos y vio como dejaban al niño en cama, quien se acomodo plácidamente y tomo una de las almohadas entre sus manos y acomodo la cama en ella, tanto Bulma como Tadeus le miraban en silencio, contemplado su sueño, en ese instante Bulma se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que un hombre estaba a su lado mirando al pequeño y también lo miraba tranquilamente satisfecho, aquello era como una de esas fotografías que se veían en las revistas donde los padres miraban a sus hijos dormir; aunque este no era el padre de Trunks

-Sera mejor dejarlo

-Si- Bulma imprimió un tierno beso en la mejilla del pequeño

Toda aquella situación era nueva para ella y así mismo para él era una sensación de familia, pertenencia, a pesar de que eran prácticamente un par de extraños,

-¿Quieres una cerveza?-preguntó Tadeus

-Sí, está bien- espérame en la sala, mientras tanto Bulma miraba las fotografías de Tadeus junto a sus hermanas y su madre y junto a la fotografía del pez vela, la de un hombre solemne, de mirada amable-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Bulma mientras señalaba la fotografía

-Mi abuelo, fue prácticamente mi padre…el mío se fue cuando yo naci

-¿Qué?... ¿por qué hizo semejante cosa?- inquirió indignada

-Mi madre creía en el amor a primera vista, y se enamoro a primera vista en cuatro ocasiones, y demostraba su amor teniendo un hijo. El caso de mi padre fue particular, el era menor a ella, así que cuando nací supongo que se asusto, no estaba listo para esa responsabilidad, así que le inventó la mentira más estúpida, que iba por el pez vela por el más grande que se hubiera pescado para celebrar mi cumpleaños…así valiéndose de eso se fue y nunca volvió…El mayor ejemplo de irresponsabilidad que jamás he escuchado en toda esta isla.

-Como dices, estaría muy asustado

-Para mí no es excusa, tener un hijo es algo que se debe agradecer, respetar…no abandonar y dejar todo a la deriva- Bulma bebió su cerveza con avidez, todo aquello le recordaba de alguna manera a Vegeta- ¿Quién te dijo donde vivía?

-Tu madre

-¿La conociste?

-Es una mujer encantadora, muy linda

-Si- sonrió melancólicamente-eso no es siempre algo bueno, especialmente en esta isla y menos con lo que mi pobre madre ha pasado- se cayó de repente mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza

-¿Qué te trajo a Isla Paraíso?

-…Vacaciones- pensó de inmediato, mientras tomaba otros sorbo

-¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora?

-Bueno, fuera del arpón…ha estado bien, el delfín ha sido lo mejor de todo

-El delfín, eso me recuerda, la próxima vez en tu historia…el delfinario de Ronald no tiene rocas- la mujer, sonrojada, nerviosamente tomó otro trago de cerveza-…tu hijo es un niño muy especial, se que el arpón logró darle…y las costillas…un niño jamás haría eso, ni un adulto lo haría con una simple patada…está bien, no soy nadie para saber; pero se reconocer que el niño es muy especial

-Lo es-Dijo Bulma con una Miranda melancólica- él ha dado sentido a mi vida, desde que nació…pero su padre…olvidado, no debería estar contándote esto

-Eso explicaría porque nos llevamos bien- replicó el hombre apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas

-Él no lo abandonó, simplemente lo trata como si…como si no estuviera ahí, lo ignora y…y es tan frustrante, mi hijo solo quiere una palabra que le diga que está bien ser su hijo y que él reconozca que es su papá…mi hijo no se tiene la culpa del padre que le tocó…Dios…como te afloja la lengua una cerveza

-Especialmente cuando son sin alcohol

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó sonrojada


	6. Bajo la luz de las estrellas

Capitulo 6- Bajo la luz de las estrellas

Diario de Bulma Brief

Aun puedo recordar los momentos en que mi pequeño estaba aun en mi vientre, cuando solo mis padres y yo sabíamos de él, Trunks ni siquiera existía en la consciencia de su padre, recuerdo sus movimientos suaves cuando le acariciaba, sus movimientos rápidos cuando yo me molestaba e incluso cuando dejaba de moverse cuando entrabamos a una junta de la empresa. Era increíble la manera en que me cambio la vida, Vegeta era el autor de lo mejor que me había pasado y ni siquiera estaba enterado, por momentos no importaba. Recuerdo muy bien cuando lo vi en el ultrasonido, moviéndose, con su corazón latiendo rítmicamente y yo a sabiendas de que esos momentos eran únicos; pero lo que vendría después sería toda una aventura para los dos.

Trunks era maravilloso, tenerlo en los brazos, siendo tan diminuto, frágil, verlo alimentándose de mí, a sabiendas de que esa pequeña vida en esos momentos era completamente dependiente de mí y que años después ya no lo sería.

Como cuando accidentalmente pateó a Tadeus y le fisuró las costillas, le tomaría tiempo aprender a medir su fuerza, aun pienso que mi hijo comenzó a moderar su fuerza tras el accidente. Aunque él no lo recuerda ya…

Trunks estaba de nuevo en la alegre rana miraba una fotografía que Charly le dio, una en la cual él, siendo apenas un niño de tres años miraba a un hombre que lo abrazaba sobre su regazo y le correspondía la mirada al mismo tiempo, aunque su rostro permanecía oculto por un sombrero de paja, aquel hombre era Tadeus Fisherman y en algún momento en el tiempo habían estado tan unidos que había logrado arrancar una sonrisa al niño serio que solía ser al tomarle fotografías.

Le dio un trago a su vaso con refresco helado

-En ese entonces me llamabas tía Sue- le dijo la mujer

-¿tía Sue?- dijo Trunks fuera de sí

-Ustedes cambiaron a mi hermano menor por completo, nunca antes ni después lo vi tan feliz, por primera vez era el hombre que quería ser, tenía una familia, una esposa, un hijo…dejo de ser tan gruñón, tan amargado como antes…era completamente distinto, él estaba radiante al igual que tú…eran muy unidos, un perfecto extraño hubiera creído que eran padre e hijo.

-Debió ser muy especial…y explica el delfín de felpa que tenía cuando era niño, lo deje como a los cinco años cuando pensé que era para niños pequeños, comencé a entrenar con mi padre y pensé que todo eso era para bebes- contestó Trunks- ya comienzo a ver porque mi madre comenzó a tenerle cariño

-Los tres se complementaban…eran una familia, ustedes necesitaban de él y…él necesitaba de ustedes.

Isla Paraíso, año 768

-Te quedaste muy callada- le dijo el hombre mientras tomaba un trago de la cerveza sin alcohol

-Eres un aprovechado- declaro Bulma con indiferencia

-¿Por qué señora Brief?

-Me das cerveza sin alcohol y me dejas hablar de…de…de mi vida privada, eso no en lo absoluto correcto

-Bueno- y aclaró la garganta- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no te dejaba hablar?

-…Pues no lo sé, pero no fue educado- la mujer se cruzó de brazos y se levantó a mirar el rugiente mar

-Esta embravecido, igual que tú

-Basta, solo vine aquí porque Trunks pidió verte, estaba intranquilo pensó que te había hecho daño…-calló repentinamente, una vez más revelaba de más

-¿Quieres ir a la orilla del mar?

-¿y Trunks?- preguntó mirando al hombre de reojo

-Si un niño se quedara solo en esta isla, Trunks es quien menos peligro correría…lo sé de primera mano- El corazón del hombre latía rápido, sentía un vacio en el estomago como nunca antes lo había sentido, las manos le sudaban sin control, no podía explicárselo, pero deseaba ansiosamente que dijera que sí. La mujer dio un fuerte resoplido

-Está bien- dijo finalmente

Caminaron sin hablar cerca de 10 minutos a la orilla de la playa, solo la luz de las estrellas que se reflejaban en el transparente mar les iluminaba.

Tadeus miraba a la mujer de cuando en cuando, asegurándose de que en realidad estuviera ahí, y aquello no fuera un sueño

-Debe ser muy emocionante vivir aquí, junto a la tranquilidad del mar, con esta brisa tan fresca

-Cuando eres de aquí, se te hace tan común que pierdes la capacidad de apreciarlo, aunque siempre me detengo a pensar en lo que hay al otro lado…mas allá de isla paraíso

-¿Nunca has salido de esta isla?

-No- contestó rápidamente-nací aquí, crecí aquí…

-y criaste a tus hermanas, cuidaste a tu hermana mayor como si fueras su padre

-¿Mi madre te dijo todo eso?- Bulma asintió

-Es una buena mujer; pero si me dejas hablar con franqueza…

-Adelante- contestó seriamente

-Cree demasiado en el amor a primera vista

-Es la razón de la existencia de mis hermanas y la mía, fue el dolor de mi cabeza de mi abuelo…mi madre conoció al padre de Sue cuando tenía 16 años, creyó enamorarse de él, le decía que era lo primero que tenía en mente al despertar, lo ultimo al dormir…las clásicas palabras de un adolescente en busca de diversión…y la encontró…en cuanto supo que mi madre estaba embarazada la dejo sin pensarlo dos veces…mi hermana menor Beth, su padre vivió con nosotros un par de años, era un artista del sur, se quedo por el paisaje, mi madre se enamoró de él de inmediato "amor a primera vista", cuando Beth nació, permaneció con ella dos años, le llamaba pequeña "Sunshine" pintaba retratos de ella todo el tiempo, pero un día, se cansó y solo se fue, yo tenía 6 años, mi madre estaba devastada, juro nunca enamorarse de nadie más, dos meses después James apareció y con James tres años de felicidad para mi madre, pensó que por fin lo había logrado, el amor de su vida…Nos trataba bien no como sus hijos, como un amigo o sus sobrinos, un buen hombre, era carpintero, fue contratado por el ayuntamiento para unas obras, Keyli nació 2 años después de su llegada y después de eso, cuando las obras para mejorar la isla terminaron, el regresó…con su propia familia, tres hijos y una esposa lo esperaban, tenía 8 años en ese entonces y mi madre era el hazme reír del pueblo, en ese tiempo mi abuelo comenzó a tomar un papel muy importante en mi vida, el papel de padre…y él me adoptó como su hijo, siendo su único nieto varón, de su única hija…le seguía a todas partes, a la fabrica, a pescar, dejaba que él me enseñara y cuando cumplí once años, unos días después de su primer infarto, decidí que el hombre de la casa no podía ser otro más que yo…debía hacerme cargo de mis hermanas, mi madre

-¿once años?- preguntó Bulma sorprendida- eras demasiado joven

-De alguna forma, en ese momento pensé que era lo necesario, la mejor y la única opción…y así nacieron todos los apodos habidos y por haber a mi persona, el pequeño tirano, el pequeño chif, don soberbio…me gane todos y cada uno de ellos, lo puedo decir sin avergonzarme…porque jamás me interesaron y en parte prefiero que me los digan…indica que me tienen miedo, respeto…mi familia es respetada

-Le tienes mucho aprecio al respeto

-El respeto es importante en esta isla, sobre todo cuando los demás se burlan de tu madre…

-¿burlarse?- preguntó Bulma- ¿Por qué?- el hombre la miró extrañada

-Se que en la gran ciudad del Oeste, una mujer que tiene cuatro hijos con distintos hombres no ha de ser la gran cosa…pero aquí, en esta isla de menos de mil personas, es algo tan espectacular y un tanto…fuera de lugar, para unos monstruoso

-Tenía que ser una isla tan pequeña, la mentalidad es distinta- masculló Bulma

-Aquí el aleteo de una mariposa, es una novedad tan grande que toda la isla se entera antes de terminar de batir sus alas- y después se hizo un silencio, no era incomodo, no era distante, simplemente el silencio.

Algo más comenzaba a suceder dentro de Tadeus Fisherman ¿era la luz de las estrellas lo que resaltaba la belleza de esa mujer? ¿era la brisa la que la hacía resaltar su feminidad? No entendía lo que sucedía con él, era la primera vez que una mujer le hacía sentir tan nervioso, ni siquiera en sus otros noviazgos había pasado por semejante situación, comenzaba a sentirse fuera de sí, como si no fuera él mismo.

Ella miraba a las estrellas y pensaba en Vegeta, pensaba en el hombre que pensaba abandonarla, en ese sujeto que había jugado con ella, quien le dio al más maravilloso hijo y al mismo tiempo lo ignoraba por completo ¿Por qué se atormentaba por un hombre así? un hombre que venía de las estrellas y mas allá…y este que estaba a su lado, este hombre tan distinto, la antítesis del príncipe saiyajin. En parte describía al novio que una vez soñó y deseaba pedir a las esferas del dragón, pero había llegado mucho años tarde, por un momento se preguntó que si de pedirle un novio a las esferas aquella vez que se reunieron por primera vez, ¿Shen Long habría traído a Tadeus Fisherman? su imaginación se disparó, a tal grado que comenzaba a pensar lo sucedido si él hubiera sido su novio cuando Vegeta llegó a la tierra ¿era posible que Tadeus le hubiera pedido matrimonio antes o al menos su relación fuera tan fuerte que Vegeta jamás le hubiese interesado? No creía en el matrimonio; pero si creía en que una relación pudiese durar eternamente

-¿Por qué fuiste tan sincero?... ¿por qué me contaste todo sobre tu madre, tu niñez?

-Se me hizo justo, después de no advertirte de que la cerveza no tenía alcohol…leí que le llaman efecto placebo o algo así- Bulma le sonrió y él respondió sonriendo también

-Bueno, como ibas a saber que haría efecto en mí…

-No lo sé…no lo sabía; pero debí advertírtelo, decirte que…

-olvídalo es mejor regresar, quiero ver a Trunks

-Si, tienes razón, será mejor regresar-

Y si este hombre hubiera sido el novio que las esferas del dragón le hubieran traído, este sencillo hombre del mar ¿sería el padre de Trunks?...no sabía porque pensaba semejantes cosas.

Trunks continuaba completamente dormido

-Es tiempo de irnos- dijo Bulma al oído del pequeño

-Tengo sueño, mamá- se dio la media vuelta y se volvió a dormir, Tadeus les miraba desde la puerta, dio un largo suspiro

-No creo que quiera irse, está muy cansado

-Lo está, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí

-¿Qué te lo impide?

-…pues- titubeo la mujer- ¿tienes un cuarto extra?

-No

-¿No pretenderás que durmamos en la misma habitación?- preguntó seriamente

-Claro que no, dormiré en la sala, además tengo trabajo que hacer, no pensaba en dormir mucho esta noche de igual manera…no seas desconfiada, duerme con Trunks esta noche, yo…yo solo estaré en la sala

Cerró la puerta con llave, apagó la luz y se recostó juntó a su pequeño "Es el vivo retrato de su padre" pensó, "es simplemente igual a él" acarició su rostro. Era un niño maravilloso y definitivamente merecía algo mejor, un padre mejor, alguien que le hiciera caso que estuviera con él cuando le necesitara, que se preocupara y Vegeta no era así, pensando en todo ello, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana Bulma se despertó y se dio cuenta de que Trunks no estaba ahí, su corazón se detuvo un seco, un nudo se formó en su garganta

-Trunks- le llamó con un halo de desesperación

-Estoy aquí- se dejo escuchar el niño desde un pasillo

-En la cocina- añadió Tadeus

Bulma se calzó los zapatos y caminó lentamente guiada por el susurro de su niño y del hombre, se quedó detrás del pasillo antes de llegar a la cocina, quería escuchar lo que el hombre le decía al niño

-¿Te gusto?

-Si…en casa, mi abuelita hace el desayuno, mamá a veces… ella trabaja… ¿tu siempre cocinas?

-Sí, porque vivo solo, y los hombres solos tienen que aprender a cocinar, si no nos moriríamos de hambre…toma, es manzana, te la partí para que sea más fácil de comer

-Gracias… ¿tienes hijos?

-No ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No sé, pensé que tenías, porque preparas bien el desayuno, así dicen mis amigos que hacen sus papás a veces…el mío no lo hace, es un príncipe

-¿En verdad? ¿De dónde?

-Buen día, jóvenes- interrumpió Bulma con un saludo jovial, haciéndolo a propósito para evitar que Trunks hablara de más- veo que desayunan

-¿Quieres? son hot cakes, algo de fruta-Bulma le miró extrañada

-Un hombre tan machista…haciendo el desayuno

-Pues no se hace solo

-mami, Tadeus me llevara a pescar

-Me opongo rotundamente

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el niño

-Es en el muelle señora Brief, no lo subiré a un bote sin su madre

-No me llames señora Brief…dormí en tu casa, conozco a tu hermana, a tu madre… Solo dime Bulma

-Bueno…Bulma, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, será divertido- sonrió bebió una taza con café, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía con sus sentimientos, de donde venían tantas preguntas en torno a Tadeus Fisherman

Estaba furioso, quería irse, ya había localizado el ki de Trunks y estaba dispuesto a ir hasta allá y obligarla a darle una nave, fuese como fuese, si tendría que usar al niño para lograrlo lo haría porque no estaba dispuesto a esperar más y justo cuanto estaba decido a volar hasta ellos y hacerla cumplir su capricho, la puerta principal se abrió, los señores Brief había llegado.


	7. Los niños siempre dicen la verdad

**Capitulo 7- Los niños siempre dicen la verdad**

Esa tarde pensó en su padre, quería ponerse en su lugar, pensar en lo que tenía en mente en esa época, saberse el príncipe de una planeta destruido y soberano de una raza semi extinta; no quería crearse un prejuicio, en ese tiempo su padre era otro, era distinto; pero no podía comprenderlo del todo…él en su lugar jamás hubiera ignorado a su hijo, menos a la mujer que se lo había dado, entendía muy bien al Vegeta de aquel entonces; pero aun así no podía justificarlo, su comportamiento no tenía razón de ser.

Se levantó de la cama llevando el diario de su madre entre sus manos "padre ¿Qué estabas pensando?" dio un largo suspiro mientras contemplaba el océano, los niños jugaban futbol en la playa, tal parecía que aquel era el deporte de moda.

**Ciudad del Oeste **

**Año 768**

-Necesito una nave-le dijo al viejo científico una vez estuvieron solos- lo más pronto posible, necesito irme de la tierra

-Hay suficientes naves en la casa- le dijo el hombre- me extraña que me pidas una

-Su hija se llevó todas las naves

-Vaya ¿Por qué haría eso?... ¿donde está ella…y Trunks?

-Ella se lo llevó, se fueron de la ciudad

-Vaya- repitió el anciano- Bulma siempre tan impulsiva; pero ¿Por qué se llevo todas las naves?

-No lo sé- contestó finalmente Vegeta- necesito de inmediato esa nave ¿me escucha?- gritó furioso

-Está bien, Vegeta…construiré tu nave, pero necesito algo de tiempo…vaya…Si Bulma se fue ¿Cómo habrá dejado la corporación? Al menos nos hubiera avisado…

Harto del monologo del viejo, entre lo "vayas" y los "me hubiera avisado" se dio la media vuelta sin que el científico se diera cuenta.

Subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama; él sabía la razón por la cual Bulma se había ido de la corporación, no era otro sino él. Había tenido un gran impacto en ella y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, ella había tenido un gran impacto en él su nombre se filtraba en sus pensamientos, aunque tratara de evitarlo, aunque se esforzara por negarlo, por olvidarla, en pretender que seguía su ki solo para saber donde se encontraba en caso de que no pudiera encontrar una nave, tratar de omitir que sabía acerca de ese débil ki humano que estaba rondándola…y a su hijo también.

No le interesaba la mujer y el niño, ni quien quiera que fuera lo que estaba cerca de ellos, solo se interesaba él mismo y la manera en que el triunfaría ante las adversidades que el destino se había empeñado en ponerle en frente. Esa noche no concilio el sueño, no podía dormir del todo bien, se despertaba y dormitaba brevemente, aquel ki débil y frágil aun rondaba junto a ellos.

**Isla Paraíso **

**Año 768**

Bulma miraba a Trunks emocionado ante la idea de ir de pesca, sus ojos brillaban, con una ilusión que solo Isla Paraíso parecía haberle brindado, por emociones que nunca antes había conocido. En ocasiones quería que aquello fuera eterno, que su hijo siempre fuera de esa edad, que estuvieran eternalmente en la isla, donde Tadeus siempre estaría ahí para hacer que su hijo tuviera ese sentimiento de pertenencia, de que era amado, un hombre que tenia la edad suficiente para ser su padre lo trataba como si fuera su hijo ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón?

No cualquier hombre haría lo que aquel hombre de mar estaba haciendo ¿Era esa idea de tener una familia lo que le llevaba a esto? ¿Por qué Trunks?

Bulma se sentó a desayunar mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño Trunks.

-Entonces pescarías en el muelle- dijo Bulma antes de probar el primer bocado

-Si- contestó Tadeus- es más seguro, aun no quiero subirlo a un bote y llevarlo a pescar, es muy pequeño…

-No soy pequeño- dijo Trunks aun con un bocado de manzana en la boca

-Trunks- le llamó su madre- no hables con la boca llena- Trunks se esforzó por tragar

-Perdón mamá- Tadeus parecía desayunar despreocupadamente, pero en su mente se centraba un solo pensamiento…Bulma y Trunks y como en un par de días, ellos habían cambiado su vida…en tan solo un par de días…más de lo que en sus más de 30 años había pasado sucedía ahora desde la llegada de esta mujer y su hijo.

Lucía despreocupado; pero todo un suceso se llevaba a cabo en su interior. Nadie jamás le había inspirado tanta preocupación, los conoció el viernes por la tarde y para ese lunes por la mañana se preocupaba por ellos como si fueran parte de su familia y no tenía idea de que sucedía o porque realizaba esas acciones, que no hubiese hecho por nadie más, o por lo menos estaba seguro que nadie haría por nadie.

Era lunes y tendría que ir a trabajar entraba a la planta a las nueeve en punto y jamás había llegado tarde

-Debo irme pronto, tengo que ir a trabajar

-Me mencionaron algo de una procesadora de pescado

-Era la procesadora de mi abuelo, ahora es mía…y si llego tarde, los empleados creerán que es suya, puedes quedarte aquí lo que necesites, pasare por ustedes después del medio día para llevarlo a pescar

-Adiós Tadeus- Aquel sonrió

-Aun no me voy, me lavare los dientes y me cambiare de ropa

-No te vayas a olvidar de llevarme a pescar

-No lo hare

Cuando finalmente se despidió de él, Tadeus se preguntó si aquello era un trazo de una familia real, se distrajo pensando que aquello no fue más que un momento donde su mente le había jugado sucio, echando en uso su deseo más grande de tener una familia, había trabajo pendiente, necesitaba continuar con ello y lo que no necesitaba era distracciones…Aunque fueran ellos.

En un lugar tan pequeño, con personas que se conocían las unas a la otras, en una existencia colectiva, era difícil que se mantuviera en secreto el que Bulma Brief pasara la noche en la casa del Adam Tadeus Fisherman, para aquel lunes en la mañana ya era conocido por todo el pueblo y aquello era la novedad de ocasión. Daba pie para las criticas de todo tipo dirigidas a Tadeus y no le extraño que mientras pasara por las calles angostas escuchara el murmurar de los pescadores que se reunían por las mañanas antes de desayunar para hablar sobre lo ocurrido el fin de semana. Círculos de aquellos hombres se reunían hasta llegar a ser varios en toda la calle y todos murmuraban cuando pasaba.

Siempre se necesita de una iniciativa proveniente de un tonto para provocar el desastre; fue lo que sucedió en aquel instante, cuando uno de los pescadores se le ocurrió decir –Oye Chief, tu tan hablador…metiste a la primera turista que se vino a parar a isla paraíso…¿Al menos es tan buena como parece?...¿Es toda una mujer de…"- pero aquel hombre no pudo completar sus lascivas frases, Tadeus le había golpeado fuertemente en el rostro dejando al hombro sin los dientes frontales, sangraba a mares, mientras tosía temiendo que fuera a ahogarse…-Desgraciado- dijo el hombre mientras se quejaba de dolor, pero Tadeus tan solo le tomo por la camiseta

-¿Qué te crees? Te seguiré golpeando si vuelves a decir la mínima insolencia de esa mujer… ¿Qué demonios sabes que paso en mi casa, estúpido?- le golpeo ferozmente, mientras el resto de los hombres le miraban entre temerosos e iracundos, nadie se atrevía a hacer algo contra él. Ese grado de miedo le tenían, pero tampoco aceptan lo que estaba sucediendo

-Basta- grito el hombre- vete al diablo, Tadeus

-Esa mujer no es una cualquiera, y si alguien vuelve a decir algo sobre ella o sobre mi…recuerden la cara de este bastardo- y le golpeo nuevamente fracturándole la nariz- espero haya quedado entendido- se fue caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, hacía mucho tiempo que no golpeaba a nadie, no desde que tenía quince años y uno de sus compañeros insulto a su madre y le dio los mismos golpes que en ese momento habían abatido al pescador.

Nadie podía decir nada sobre Bulma Brief en isla paraíso, eso ya sería conocido para la tarde de aquel día, así como la golpiza propinada por el hombre más temido de isla paraíso que desde hacia tiempo no se comportaba tan fiero, como en aquel momento. Con sus actos en su pensamiento entró a la planta a trabajar, después de pasar lista, se encerró en su oficina a adelantar todo el trabajo que podía, de repente se detuvo…algo comenzaba a sucederle, algo que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo…algo que jamás había experimentado…en ese instante Bulma le parecía la mujer más bella de todas y su hijo el mejor niño del mundo…no podía permitirse pensar en semejantes tonterías en horas de trabajo, tenía que continuar, ella solo era una amiga y se había convertido en eso por las circunstancias, de otra manera ni siquiera hubieran cruzado una palabra…¿podía ser esto uno de esos juegos del destino? Debía de dejar de perder el tiempo y comenzar a concentrarse en el trabajo, por la tarde tendría que llevar a Trunks de pesca…y la vería de nuevo…-Basta, idiota, tienes trabajo que hacer-

Rayaban cerca de las 4 de la tarde, la brisa marina era fresca, era perfecta para llevar al pequeño de pesca, había conseguido una caña pequeña justo a la medida de Trunks, ni siquiera había tocado la puerta cuando escucho al niño pronunciar su nombre con fuerza y una carrera hacia ella para abrirse desesperadamente

-Dame esos cinco, amigo- y el pequeño golpeo su mano

-¿Qué esto?- pregunto tomando entre sus manos la pequeña caña

-Es un regalo, con eso nos vamos a ir de pesca

-Mamí, mira, mira- llamaba emocionado a su madre, ella estaba apoyada en la puerta fumando un cigarrillo y mirando aquella escena, al igual que Tadeus se había pasado casi toda la mañana pensando en ese sueño sub realista llamado Isla Paraíso, en ese personaje irreal llamado Tadeus; pero el príncipe, sin quererlo, se mezclaba en sus pensamientos, como un dolor que de alguna forma le causaba cierto bienestar, un mal necesario, un pensamiento que no podía dejar de fuera porque se comenzaba a sentir culpable.

-¿vendrá con nosotros?- preguntó el hombre fingiendo indiferencia

-No, tengo cosas que arreglar, unas llamadas que hacer a mis padres, confió en que tendrás a Trunks a salvo- el hombre asintió sin decir más, ocultando en parte la decepción de saber que ella no estaría ahí; pero al menos ese niño que iluminaba su mundo estaría ahí.

Hermanos mayores estaban junto a los menores enseñándoles el viejo arte de pesca, así como algunos padres se encontraban junto a sus primogénitos enseñándoles a pescar para que algún día pudieran transmitírselo a sus hermanitos. En el particular caso de Tadeus fue su abuelo quien le enseño a pescar cuando teniendo apenas 5 años pidió con firmeza al único hombre que consideraba como padre el que le enseñara algo tan importante. sabía que para Trunks, un niño de la ciudad y heredero de una importante corporación la pesca no era nada importante, sino algo nuevo que le emocionaba conocer, y aunque compartiera un conocimiento para alguien que no fuera su propia sangre como era la costumbre poco le importo, era lo de menos en esos momentos.

Le tomó al menos media hora enseñarle a Trunks acerca del propósito de la pesca, como preparar su caña y sobretodo inculcarle que aquel deporte era sobre todo paciencia -¿y qué se hace mientras esperas que un pescado pique?- preguntó el niño

-Puedes conversar- contesto el hombre mientras dejaba soltar su cordel

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que tú quieras- el niño se quedo pensando unos instantes, si en verdad podía hablar sobre lo que él quisiera y no había restricciones, solo se le ocurría una cosa sobre la cual hablar

-Te puedo hablar de mi papá entonces- Tadeus le miro de reojo, no era algo que esperara que le dijera, pero muy dentro de sí necesitaba saber qué clase de hombre era el padre de Trunks, muy en el fondo sabía que si los dos estaban ahí quizá era por causa de aquel hombre…¿Qué era lo que había sucedido para que una mujer como Bulma decidiera que Isla Paraíso era el mejor refugio en el mundo para huir de lo que sucedía? Esta era una gran oportunidad

-En ese caso, háblame de tu papá- el niño ladeo la cabeza, pensaba detenidamente que decir sobre su padre, esta sería la primera vez que hablaría con alguien fuera de la familia sobre Vegeta

-…pues papá- hizo una pausa, se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño recordando el particular gesto de su padre- él no le gusta hablar mucho, siempre está solo, a veces mamá está con él pero…pero se pelean…y…y mi papá se va volando muy lejos y no regresa hasta tarde

-¿Volando?- pregunto Tadeus Sorprendido incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando

-Sí, mi papá sabe volar, un día me enseñara…aunque nunca me lo ha dicho, yo quiero pedírselo; pero…- su mirada se torno triste repentinamente- a veces le habló y no me responde- en ese instante Tadeus sintió como un calor le invadía por dentro, una especie de ira que le hacía palpitar el corazón tan fuerte como si fuera a reventar, tan solo observaba a Trunks hablar sobre aquel cruel hombre- creo que no le agrado

-No, Trunks- le interrumpió Tadeus tratando de que el niño no pensara en ello- estoy seguro que tu padre te quiere mucho

-mamá dice que es un príncipe y por eso es así

-¿Un príncipe? ¿De una tierra lejana?

-…De un planeta, creo que ya no existe- el niño estaba dejando volar mucho su imaginación- mi papá es un saiyajin, quedamos muy pocos…yo soy uno de ellos- dijo con orgullo el niño mientras Tadeus trataba de no mostrarse sorprendido, recordaba bien aquello de "saiyajin" tiempo atrás fue una discusión con su madre, cuando dos extraterrestres llegaron a la tierra en esferas blancas y uno de ellos hizo explotar gran parte de la ciudad, en ese entonces un sujeto dijo que ellos era los saiyajin y el mundo podría llegar a su fin…para Tadeus no significó nada más que una excusa para que sus trabajadores no acudieran a la planta, hasta aquel momento en que vio con sus propios ojos como cientos de aves sobrevolaban el cielo cubriéndolo por completo, huyendo del peligro, había especies que nunca había visto y después de aquello jamás volvió a ver, fue entonces cuando supo que todo era verdad, que aquellos era seres monstruosos, alienígenas que venían a destruir la tierra y solo un milagro los salvaría…había olvido todo aquello, pero el nombre se le grabó en la memoria para siempre como la amenaza que estuvo a punto de llevarlos al exterminio, pero por alguna razón, un milagro o algo el holocausto humano nunca llego.

-Mira Trunks, tu sedal se mueve, ha picado un pez- ¿era posible que Trunks proviniera de aquella raza? ¿Qué su padre fuera uno de esos que años atrás estuvo a punto de exterminarlo? de ser Así todo adquiría sentido, la fuerza sobrehumana del niño que le llevo a fisurarle las costillas, la razón por la cual sobrevivió a aquel arpón. Si en verdad el padre de Trunks era uno de esos alienígenas cabía la posibilidad de que le dijera la verdad

-¡Es gigante, hay que mostrarle a mamá!- un pez de cerca de 50 kilogramos y cerca de un metro era tirado fácilmente por Trunks como si de una pluma se tratase, Tadeus posós sus manos sobre las del pequeño, pretendiendo hacer un poco de fuerza, esperando engañar al resto de los lugareños que se encontraban en el muelle.

Todo encajaba ahora, comprendía el hermetismo de Bulma, la fuerza sobrehumana del pequeño, solo un cabo quedaba suelto… ¿Qué había hecho el tal Saiyajin para que Bulma se dirigiera hasta ahí, como queriendo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?


	8. La mujer de los delfines de peluche

**Capitulo 8- La mujer de los delfines de peluche**

Diario de Bulma Brief

No sé qué es lo que veo en Tadeus, pero debo confesar que me siento atraída hacia él, la razón no la entiendo, no llevo más de tres días aquí y este hombre ha despertado en mi, pensamientos y sensaciones que nunca antes pensé.

En este momento está pescando junto con mi Trunks, les dije que tenía cosas que hacer, pero en realidad aun no quiero verme cerca de él sin saber que pensar…o como actuar.

Vegeta aun sigue en mi mente, me es difícil olvidarme de él ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando es el autor de la vida de mi pequeño? ¿Cómo dejar de amar ese hombre que sin saberlo me enseño una nueva forma de amar? ¿Cómo? Ambos estaban en mis pensamientos

La noche en que Trunks fue concebido, la noche anterior que se fuera a entrenar, él y yo tuvimos una conexión, un beso al final, antes de quedarnos dormidos, un beso apasionado, el me miraba como si supiera que había un antes y un después de esa noche…o quizá simplemente se dejo llevar.

Antes y después de Trunks, antes y después de dar la vida, antes de mi hijo…antes de Vegeta y después de él.

**Isla Paraíso**

**Actualidad**

Era de noche cuando Trunks salió para recorrer la playa, estaba solo, se sentía solo. Por la tarde hablo con su prometida quien le dijo que todo en casa estaba bien, su madre preguntó por él, pero ella había mentido bien, diciendo que tenía que verificar unos negocios antes de su matrimonio, para no tener ningún pendiente en la cabeza durante su luna de miel.

Le dijo que todos continuaban sus vidas, que la boda seguía su curso, aun si estuviera él o no

-Te extraño- le dijo la mujer

-Yo también

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-Solo pistas muy vagas, mamá estuvo en esta isla huyendo…mi padre dijo que se iría y supongo que no quiso sentarse a esperar lo que él haría, vino aquí y descubrió a este sujeto Tadeus Fisherman…el hombre con él que se casó…

-Pero aun no sabes porque se casó

-No…aun no lo sé. Solo tengo una mínima idea, solo comienzo a ver, el hombre al parecer me quería mucho y a mi madre también…fue…fue un padre para mi durante ese tiempo…pero no lo recuerdo

-…Tengo que colgar, tu madre está en camino- y escuchó la voz de su madre, preguntándole con quien hablaba y ella respondiendo que con una prima.

Si Tadeus Fisherman fue tan importante en su vida ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? Lo primero que recordaba fue a su padre mirando al horizonte en la corporación capsula, a su madre llamándolos alegremente, una madre despreocupada con un cigarrillo en la boca, a su padre haciendo una rabieta porque tenía que enseñarle a volar o debían entrenar juntos, pero su padre tenía un rostro satisfecho, como si nada hubiese sucedido; como si isla paraíso fuera parte de la ficción, de un pasado dentro de un sueño, algo que nunca existió.

Estaba entusiasmado porque su padre le enseñaría a volar, y si recordaba la indiferencia, la mirada seria y las primeras lecciones escuetas para aprender a volar, hasta que su padre parecía disfrutarlo. Todo era su padre, su madre, la corporación ¿Dónde en su memoria quedó Isla Paraíso?

¿Dónde estaba Ronald, Charly, la tía Sue…y Tadeus? Se sentó en la playa, las aguas cristalinas que en ese momento reflejaban la luz de las estrellas, tratando de recordar, aun con las últimas palabras leídas del diario de su madre "Antes y después" Isla Paraíso no parecía tener un antes o un después.

-Aun no regresa Tadeus- era el viejo hombre de mar componiendo sus eternas redes

-¿aun no termina con eso?- preguntó Trunks tratando de ser cordial

-Usted es un hombre muy listo, pero no sabe tratar a la gente amigo…no soy tan listo como para arreglar unas redes en un par de días, son algo complicadas.

-Tranquilo hombre, tranquilo… ¿Por qué de tan mal humor?

-Nada, nada…no he pescado nada por esas estúpidas redes descompuestas, me tiene de mal humor…Dios me libre de entrar a la procesadora de pescado Fisherman…jamás- dijo firmemente- le dije a Chif que jamás pondría un pie en esa planta y jamás lo hare

-Estoy en un punto muerto- declaró Trunks- no se hacia donde seguir…solo quiero encontrar a Tadeus…hable con su hermana, su cuñado, pero él es el principal

-Sí, pero está de viaje…hay una mujer, fue su prometida antes de casarse con Bulma, Anne hace muñecos de peluche y otras figuras con arena y no sé qué tanto, no soy muy afecto a esas cosas…la familia va con ella…no sé, quizá ella te pueda decir algo más de Chif

-Se ve tenso señor

-me presionan en casa y no quiero ir a la casa para que me digan necesitamos dinero…entra a la procesadora de Fisherman…es un golpe al orgullo muy fuerte para un hombre de mi edad, contemporáneo de ese sujeto…bueno joven, tengo que ir a casa, no puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche

-Espere- se levantó el pelilavanda súbitamente mientras trataba de detenerlo- ¿Dónde encuentro a esa señora?

-Tienes que ir de la alegre Rana dos cuadras mas al oriente, pero si vas en este momento sus hijos y su marido te darán una severa tunda por despertarlos…

-Sera mejor entonces verlos en la mañana- El pescador se alejo sin decir una palabra, tal como parecía ser tenía el orgullo muy herido.

Diario de Bulma Brief

**Isla Paraíso **

**Noviembre 30, 768**

Llegó de la nada con un delfín de peluche en las manos, y con él le dejo a Trunks la mejor impresión de todas, jugó con él toda la tarde, le llevó de nuevo a pescar, Nos llevó a la playa a caminar, le enseño las estrellas, le enseño a orientarse en base a ellas

"Cuando yo era niño, había una luna en el cielo y decían que un conejo vivía ahí"

"¿Cómo podía vivir un conejo ahí?"

"No lo sé, pero debió estar muy aburrido ¿no crees?"

Y lo abraza como supongo un padre debe hacerlo, simplemente un padre disfrutando de su hijo, un hombre que nació para ser padre de un niño que necesitaba de uno...¿mi hijo es ese niño?

-Yo era ese niño- dijo Trunks dejando el diario de lado y apagando la luz

Despertó temprano por la mañana, salió de ahí decidido a buscar a Anne, la mujer que en algún momento fue la prometida del tal Tadeus…

Recordaba el delfín de peluche, lo había dejado cuando su padre le enseño a volar, porque ese era un juguete para bebés. Eso pensó en aquel entonces

Estaba frente a la puerta de cristal de la tienda de Anne, era acogedor ver pulpos, peces y delfines de peluche, la tienda era amarilla y la luz del sol le hacía resaltar más aun

-Hola- le saludo un pequeño- ¿buscas algo en especial?...ayer hicimos tortugas y ranas de arena ¿mira?- y le enseñó orgulloso una tortuga de arena- ayer las hicimos con la abuela

-¿Tu abuela se llama Anne?

-Sí, es la dueña de la tienda- dijo el niño orgulloso- un día también será mío y le ayudare aun más

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Joe

-Joe, si me dejas hablar con tu abuela- quiso negociar Trunks- te comprare todas tus tortugas de arena

-Eso no será necesario- dijo una mujer de cabello cano arreglado en un chongo con unos lentes blancos-

-Abuela- le interrumpió el pequeño- él iba a comprar todas las tortugas

-Estoy segura que sí, pero no es necesario…Joe, ven aquí- y le susurró al oído- tráeme lo que encontramos en la playa

-Dijiste que era muy raro- la mujer asintió y le miro severamente-…está bien- refunfuño el pequeño con resignación

Trunks miraba la escena sin entender mucho de ella, solo estaba seguro que aquella mujer era Anne y se moría por hacerle todas las preguntas que le venían a la mente. Joe llevó un cristal con forma de delfín, lo cargaba con sumo cuidado, se detuvo frente a Trunks y se lo extendió.

-Tómalo- indicó la mujer a Trunks, este así lo hizo, tenía la forma de un delfín, parado sobre la cola en una base que tenía el perfil de unas rocas, era burdo, el joven Brief le miro por todos los ángulos, era evidentemente burdo, se preguntaba si el niño lo había hecho- es arena hecha cristal…por un rayo

-¿un rayo hizo esto?

-Es una obra de Dios- dijo el niño

-y es tuyo- Trunks le miro estupefacto- sabes, hace años…un hombre entró buscando un delfín para ti, un delfín de peluche

-Tadeus…

-Tadeus, si…Joe ve a jugar- el niño le miro receloso- Joe, no te lo diré dos veces- asintió y se fue sin decir más- Joe me recuerda a Tadeus en su infancia, mi Joe fue abandonado por su padre…es protector con sus primos, es el mayor y le gusta serlo…De casarme con Tadeus, Joe seria su nieto…fui su ultima novia…antes del matrimonio con tu madre

-¿Usted sabe todo sobre eso?

-Lo sé- Trunks dejo el delfín sobre el mostrador- por favor dígame lo que sabe

-Sabes- dijo dándole un giro al delfín hecho por la naturaleza- un delfín nos separo…Ronald, nos separó

-¿qué?

-Todo iba bien, nos casaríamos el año siguiente, Tadeus tenía 26 años, yo 23, habíamos fijado una fecha, no era la mujer más envidiada de isla paraíso por el carácter que tiene, pero lo amaba, para mí era el hombre más apuesto que existía, era obvio que sería un buen proveedor, que tenía futuro con la empresa de su abuelo, en cuanto a dinero mi futuro estaba asegurado…pero en realidad lo amaba. Hasta ese día en la playa cuando vimos una cosa gris en la orilla ni muy grande ni muy pequeña "Tadeus…es un bebé de delfín" y corrí hasta él, me dio miedo y no lo toque, Tadeus se acercó fríamente y lo tomó entre sus manos "está vivo" me dijo y le rogué que nos los quedáramos y lo criáramos como una mascota, me replicó que un delfín era cosa seria, que era como un niño, y este era tan pequeño que necesitaba cuidado "Es mucha responsabilidad" pero en ese entonces yo pensé que era humano, que era tierno, que era justo lo que necesitábamos, Tadeus le construyó un delfinario, ambos lo alimentábamos; pero un día y luego poco a poco deje de ir a alimentar al delfín, me dedicaba más a alimentar mis sueños como la señora de Fisherman, comencé a dedicarme a la boda y sus detalles, hasta que nos vimos y me preguntó por qué no iba más con Ronald…hasta yo le escogí el nombre ¿sabes?- y esbozó una sonrisa- ese día estaba furioso, Ronald tendría 9 meses, y ya se valía por sí mismo "Es un delfín, el sabe sobrevivir, es un instinto, es un animal" "Es una responsabilidad, tu así lo pediste, te comprometiste a cuidar de él, a alimentarlo y estar pendiente de su crecimiento y no has estado…lo olvidaste" me dejo energúmena "Es un animal, un animal, no un niño ni nada de eso…¡es un animal!"…"No estás lista para responsabilidad, no estás lista para casarte" se dio la media vuelta y se fue, no nos hablamos en años, yo me case con otro hombre que me pretendía y el dijo que no quería saber nada de mi…mi marido, como casi todos los hombres, demostró su verdadero rostro a los 2 años de casados, me vi forzada a abrir esta tienda para mantener a mis hijos, no me iba muy bien solo por la tienda de animales de peluche pude subsistir y de repente, Tadeus entró por esa puerta

**Isla Paraíso**

**Año 768, Diciembre 1**

Para el primero de diciembre, Trunks en persona le había revelado dos cosas, una era que su cumpleaños número dos fue el 12 de noviembre y la segunda, que cronológicamente fue la primera era que su padre era un saiyajin, un alienígena que algún momento estuvo involucrado en el exterminio del planeta, ahora todo encajaba; excepto la verdadera razón por la cual estaban ahí; pero decidió enfocarse en el ya pasado cumpleaños del niño, le prometió un obsequio, una sorpresa y se le ocurrió que lo más apropiado seria un delfín de peluche, igual a Ronald

Le preguntó a su hermana Beth donde podría conseguirlo, ya que su hermana menor era la más conectada a la isla y no era porque le gustaría el chismerío natural en un lugar tan pequeño, sino porque se decía que era tan agradable y bella que nadie en la isla podría guardarle un secreto, sin proponérselo ni usarlo para ningún fin en particular, Beth conocía los secretos de la isla.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir algo para un niño de 2 años?- preguntó Tadeus mientras terminaba de comer, la joven de cabellos rubios le miro, pensó por unos segundos y finalmente le respondió

-En la tienda de Anne

-¿Anne?- preguntó con la ceja levantada- ¿tiene una tienda?

-Hace animales de peluche, su esposo se va de la isla por mucho tiempo y cuando regresa lo hace sin dinero

-Eso ya lo sabía…pero no sabía que puso una tienda

-Oh, no tiene mucho, unos meses quizá… ¿Es para Trunks?

-¿Tú que sabes de Trunks?

-Mamá me dijo, y quiere invitarlos a la casa

-Es demasiado pronto…

-mamá no se somete a lo que tú le digas

-Beth…si no sabes no digas nada…- le señaló con el dedo mientras se levantaba-mamá debería decirme antes de hacer algo como eso

-No son tu propiedad, Tadeus…¿o por qué crees que lo son?

-Eres igual que tu padre…siempre haciendo preguntas que no debes

-Wave, vendrá en la tarde

-¿Ese barbaján? No tiene porque venir aquí…quedamos muy claros que no volvería a verte, hippie bueno para nada- se dijo así mismo

-No tienes porque juzgarlo así, nunca quisiste conocerlo…quiero vivir con él

-Lo discutiremos luego, cuando wave regrese por donde volvió

-Soy mayor- le dijo con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba- yo decido

-Hey- le llamó con autoridad- vives en mi casa y aun eres mi responsabilidad, cuando tu novio me demuestre que no es un vago bueno para nada eres libre para irte con él y hacer tu vida como mejor les parezca, pero primero me tiene que demostrar que ha cambiado y no es el vago de antes o peor que el vago de antes

-Te lo demostrara…y Bulma y el niño estarán aquí para cenar, te sugiero que le des el regalo aquí, sería un lindo detalle- le miro seriamente antes de lavarse la cara y los dientes y mientras se limpiaba la cara razonó las palabras de su hermana menor, Bulma y Trunks no eran de su propiedad ¿Por qué se llenó de nerviosismo cuando su hermana le dijo que vendrían a cenar? ¿Por qué la presencia de Bulma en ocasiones le hacía sentir como que giraba sin control y el mundo se quedaba sin sentido? Su rutina y su vida hasta ese momento, tan solo por unos segundos, dejaban de tener sentido. Se miro al espejo como si se asegurara que era el mismo. Al salir le pidió la dirección a su hermana y antes de que se fuera le dijo

-Mamá la trajo aquí en la mañana

-¿A quién?

-A Bulma- enrojeció, "tan rojo como un tomate" diría su hermana años después, se fue sin pronunciar palabra alguna mientras se dirigía a la tienda de Anne sin perder tiempo.

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la tienda amarilla con la puerta blanca, en aquel entonces rustica, a duras penas comenzaba, la abrió sin dilación, y al entrar solo vio un mostrador, muy distinto a la amplia tienda con anaqueles llenos de adornos que decían isla Paraíso que Trunks vería años después

Anne estaba ahí y le miraba desde el resquicio de la puerta que daba a su casa, no lo hacía con incredulidad, tampoco con odio ni con el amor con que alguna vez lo vio. Simplemente lo miraba como a cualquier otra persona, en aquel entonces solo las mujeres se paraban ahí por regalos para sus hijos ver un hombre en la tienda era excepcional y más aun, ver a Tadeus Fisherman

-¿Qué deseas?- preguntó mientras continuaba sacudiendo el mostrador, Anne aun tenia era tan bella como cuando fue la novia de Fisherman, pero tras esa dura vida ahora se veía más grande que él, aunque enérgica se le notaba con la mirada triste y apagada distinta a la mujer tan llena de orgullo de hacía 8 años. Su cabello castaño lucia ligeramente desarreglado por el ajetreo diario, su vestido verde era remendado, lo único nuevo que tenia ahí eran los peluches de la tienda

-Un delfín- se detuvo en seco y le miro con el rabillo del ojo-…lo dije en serio

-¿Viniste a recordarme que hace años me pude haber casado contigo y un delfín lo arruino todo?

-Anne- dijo tras dar un suspiro- no un delfín lo arruino todo, no estabas lista para casarte, no estabas lista para la responsabilidad de un matrimonio, menos de hijos…el delfín solo lo demostró

-Era solo un delfín, Tadeus…estaríamos casados ahora…

-No lo estamos…y ya paso…no tienes porque continuar con esto, no ayuda a nadie y definitivamente no vine a eso, vine como cualquier otra persona a comprar…un delfín…de peluche…para un niño

-¿ah sí? No será el hijo de la tal Bulma Brief

-Es un amigo

-Estas tan desesperado que te llevas con niños de 4 años

-tiene dos- corrigió el hombre- y no estoy desesperado, ese niño es…-y dijo en un susurro- el hijo que siempre quise tener y su madre es…- Anne se acercó a mirarle a los ojos reclinándose sobre el mostrador mientras el hombre en su naturaleza se alejaba

-Estas enamorado

-¿Qué?- preguntó aquel desconcertado, preguntándose a si mismo porque le había hecho esas revelaciones a su ex prometida

-Estas enamorado de la mujer de la ciudad…tus ojos lo dicen todo

-Imaginaciones tuyas

-Olvidas que por dos años sabía todo de ti y esa mirada jamás te la conocí, esa mirada es propio de un hombre en verdad enamorado. Me doy cuenta que me tenias mucho cariño, pero no amor… ¿Cómo competir con eso?

-No sé de que hablas- la mujer entró por la puerta que llevaba a su casa y salió tras unos minutos con un delfín de peluche en sus manos, era una réplica exacta de Ronald, se lo entregó al hombre y le abrazó hundiendo la cara en su pecho

-Era mi regalo para ti, lo he conservado todo este tiempo, dáselo a ese niño…ella logró en unos días lo que ninguna mujer en Isla hizo durante toda la vida…te hizo descubrir el amor- aquel negó con la cabeza, desconcertado- quizá fue egoísmo tuyo o descuido mío, pero es verdad…ha quedado en el pasado

-¿Cuánto es?- pregunto secamente una vez que la mujer se desprendió de él

-Es un regalo, ahora vete por favor, mis hijos están por volver de la escuela…

-¿Qué tiene de malo que yo esté aquí?

-Nada ciertamente, pero no quiero que te vean...-Tadeus se dejo el peluche del delfín en el hombro mientras buscaba tres billetes en el mostrador y se marcho

-Tadeus- escuchó desde lejos- es un regalo

-Me encontré ese dinero en el piso, se te debió caer

En ese entonces, aun amaba a Tadeus y ver el amor en sus ojos fue muy duro para mí, porque supe entonces que nunca hubo amor, hubo un cariño, que nunca se enamoro, solo fraternizo conmigo, casarnos seria como cerrar un requerimiento para él, simple y frio, pero con Bulma Brief fue distinto, todo él emanaba un aura distinta, todo él era completamente nuevo, había muerto y resucitado en unos días sin duda obra de ustedes

**Isla Paraíso**

**Actualidad**

Trunks miraba el delfín en cristal, eran más de las dos de la mañana, tras lo que la señora Anne le había contado tenía mucho en que pensar, no solo fue una atracción como el inicio de la historia de sus padres, en el hombre de la isla existía amor desde casi un principio y en su madre un absoluta confusión

Tomó de nuevo el diario de su madre

"Antes y después, la vida se resume a esos momentos, pero hasta ahora antes y después de la cena en la casa de la madre de Tadeus es el segundo parte aguas en mi vida, no puedo ignorar lo que paso ahí"

Trunks abrió bien los ojos, no podía creer lo que leía.


	9. Lo que sucedió en la casa de Gwen Adams

Capitulo 9- Lo que sucedió en la casa de Gwen Adams

Robert Charles Adams era el nombre del abuelo de Tadeus, nació y creció en isla paraíso y casi nunca salió de ella, un día se encontró a un hombre estudiado de una universidad que recién había terminado, tendría en ese entonces unos 30 años o más, y el hombre menos de 25, le dijo que se llamaba Brief, y que estaba ahí de paseo celebrando que había terminado la universidad, le habló de una idea sobre unas capsulas que podrían hacer que todo cupiera dentro de ellas y así transportar y conservar las cosas con mucha más facilidad

-Son las playas más hermosas que he visto, mi esposa tiene que ver esto un día… ¿Tienes familia?

-De hecho sí, tengo una hija

-¿una hija?...

-He tratado de tener un varón, pero mi esposa y yo, no volvimos a lograrlo, así que me hija es un regalo de Dios, la cuidamos mucho

-Me imagino- dijo el hombre mientras prendía un cigarro- ¿solo das paseos en bote?

-También pescó

-¿Pescas?

-Sí, es realidad a lo que más me dedico, soy un pescador

-Sabes, podrías… si solo tienes una hija y ahorras bien tu dinero podrías conseguir un barco con capacidad más grande, ayudantes y hasta una fabrica para procesar pescado

-Es algo muy avanzando para mí, una procesadora de pescado, hay una en la isla vecina, se veía interesante pero hay cosas que ni siquiera conozco

-Con dedicación puedes lograrlo, mira…yo tengo este sueño de las capsulas…veremos quién lo logra primero

-usted por supuesto

-Pero eso no me declara el vencedor

Para cuando Gwen, la única hija de Robert tenía 15 años, Robert Adams inauguró su planta procesadora de pescado, al año siguiente tuvo su primera nieta y a pesar de ser el hombre más exitoso en la isla fue el hazmerreir de la misma, así como dos años después…pero en ese tiempo no le importó tano porque por primera vez tenia un varón entre sus manos, y poco le importara que el padre del niño fue un adolescente de 17 años que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía, solo de que había un niño, que era su hijo y no sabía que pasaba después

-Quiero ponerle Lufy- dijo el chico emocionado

-Nada de tonterías…se llamara Adam Tadeus, no tendrá mi apellido pero llevara mi nombre…no dejare que ustedes empiecen con sus estupideces y le arruinen el nombre de mi nieto.

-Es el papá del bebé- protesto Gwen- tiene derecho

-No lo voy a discutir de nuevo, en lo que a mí concierne soy más padre de este niño que ustedes dos juntos

Cinco días después, el padre de Tadeus dijo que pescaría el mejor pez vela para celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo y nunca volvió.

Tadeus creció admirando aquel hombre como su fuera un padre y su abuelo por fin, en una forma indirecta, tuvo al hijo varón que quería y en el año 768, para su nieto parecía sucederle lo mismo…indirectamente tenía la familia que deseaba desde que era un niño.

Diario de Bulma Brief

"Lo que sucedió en la casa de Gwen fue revelador, fue más que cualquier otra cosa que jamás me hubiera sucedido y todo sucedió en una noche"

Gwen Adams, madre de Tadeus Fisherman, había decidido invitar a cenar a los Brief y no solo porque su hijo casi le atravesaba el pecho con un arpón al pequeño Trunks, en realidad le había agradado Bulma desde un principio, la primera vez que hablo con ella la conoció saliendo de la cabaña que Sue, se presentó y la extranjera la saludo tímidamente, aunque Gwen fue tan afectuosa que para Bulma era como si la conociera desde toda la vida. La segunda vez que coincidieron fue en el hospital después de las costillas fisuradas de Tadeus, en un principio Gwen estaba alterada pero Bulma la calmó diciéndole que en realidad su hijo estaba bien y aunque las costillas estaban fisuradas no había nada que temer, esa noche conversaron hasta tarde, comenzaron hablando sobre el pequeño Trunks y después la plática se volcó hacia el amor y le contó su historia sobre ella, los padres de sus hijos y del último amor que tuvo cuando sus hijos ya eran mayores, Saul, el último gran amor de su vida, le habló sobre como un día despertó y el no estaba más ahí; aun así creía en el amor y que a pesar de su edad y su pasado, el amor un día la encontraría porque ella estaba abierta a él; para Bulma fue como hablar con una adolescente que simplemente creció en algunos aspectos pero en otros no y creía demasiado en el amor a primera vista.

La mañana del primero de diciembre mientras Bulma salió de compras junto con Trunks, se la encontró en la tienda de víveres y después de una plática corta, Gwen tuvó la estupenda idea de que deberían cenar todos juntos, conocer a sus hijas y a su hijo la casa donde todos ellos crecieron.

Se acordó que Bulma y Trunks cenarían en la casa Adams esa noche del primero de diciembre.

-mamá ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-¿De qué?- preguntó la mujer mientras preparaba un pavo glaseado

-De que harás esta cena…sin pe…sin decirme

-No te tengo que pedir permiso, Fish, esta es mi casa

-Nunca dije que me pidieras permiso- dijo el hombre indignado

-Siempre quieres que te pida permiso y no lo voy a permitir…a pesar de todo eres mi hijo

-Mamá tiene razón…-intervino una chica pelirroja, Keyli Wood la hermana menor de Tadeus-tienes ese complejo de controlador, si no controlas algo te frustras

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Keyli estaba aquí?- preguntó Tadeus mientras tomaba una manzana

-Lo ves, como no sabías que estaría aquí sientes que pierdes el control- y tomó la manzana de entre sus manos

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte mandado a la universidad…y lo único que siento es que me quites lo que iba a comer…señorita psicóloga

-Solo un semestre para titularme

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el hombre

-Yo también te amo hermano poso sus manos en su cuello y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla- no recuerdas te mande una carta y diciéndote que vendría de vacaciones, en la universidad dan vacaciones

Tadeus la abrazó con fuerza, mientras su madre le daba los últimos adornos al pastel

-Estoy segura que Trunks amara este pastel-

-¿Quién Trunks?- preguntó la chica risueña-¿Qué es este delfin de peluche?

-eh, deja eso

-Tadeus no sabía que estabas regresando de nuevo a una etapa infantil

-No es para mí, es para Trunks

-¿Quién es Trunks?- pregunto Keyli intrigada

-El bebé de Bulma Brief- contestó Gwen- son amigos de Tadeus- que perfecta noche para cenar todos juntos, mis hijos están aquí, Sue vendrá con Charly, Beth invitó a su novio, Tadeus a su amiga y al bebé y mi pequeña Keyli está aquí

-Recapitulando todo eso, estoy sola debí traer un amigo también

-¿Qué clase de amigo?- preguntó seriamente Tadeus

-Era broma…cerdo machista- Tadeus la tomo entre sus brazos y le quito la manzana

-Eres mi hermana menor y tengo que cuidarte- y le agregó al oído- además tu papá me caía muy bien- Keyli se desató de su hermano y le miró

-Tú estas muy raro

-Keyli deja a tu hermano, ven a ayudarme

-¿Por qué no te ayuda Tadeus?

-Porque soy el hombre de la casa y los machos no hacen nada, porque las mujeres están obligadas a hacer todos esos quehaceres que los hombres no hacemos porque tú sabes…hacemos cosas importantes de hombres

-Vete al diablo

-¿Dónde queda? ¿En dirección a tu habitación?…-preguntó Tadeus retante

-Un minuto… ¿Bulma Brief, de la corporación capsula? ¿Los creadores de las capsulas? ¿Esa Bulma Brief?- Tadeus asintió-¿No hablas en serio? Esa mujer es un icono del feminismo

-no, Dios no empieces

-Tadeus, no regañes a tu hermana, Bulma Brief es una mujer importante, para empezar viene de la ciudad…

-Es una persona como cualquier otra- replicó el hombre mientras al fin le daba un mordisco a la manzana

-El delfín es precioso, se parece a Ronald-Tadeus no dijo nada- lo envolveré si me lo pides amablemente

-¿Tendrías la amabilidad de envolverlo, por favor?

-Mamá… ¿Quién es este extraño y que hizo con mi hermano?

-No seas payasa

La cena en isla Paraíso se llevaba a cabo cerca de las 8 de la noche y Bulma Brief llego justo a tiempo, se sentía un poco inquieta, era la primera vez que asistía a una cena con una familia de quien sabía muy poco; pero no podía negarse, sabía que sería grosero hacerlo y en realidad no tenía mucho más que hacer, además Trunks estaba muy emocionado por que vería de nuevo a Tadeus.

Era lunes y por primera vez en muchos años, Tadeus no siguió su costumbre de revisar su papeleo del trabajo, si no que se salió de la rutina tanto para complacer a su madre como para ver a Bulma y a Trunks.

-Te ves nervioso- dijo Keyli

-Basta- replicó Tadeus

El primer invitado en llegar fue Wave, el novio de Beth, quien en realidad se llamaba Ethan, aquella lo saludo con un apasionado beso ante la mirada furtiva de Tadeus

-Señor Tadeus- le extendió la mano, el hombre le miró de nuevo y por educación más que por cualquier otra cosa le respondió- tengo tantas cosas de que hablar con usted, quiero formalizar mi relación con Beth, comprometernos

-¿Ya dejaste la música estrafalaria?

-Eran bongoes, y si los deje

-Hijo- dijo Gwen- ven siéntate, te guarde tu lugar justo junto a Beth

-Gracias- Tadeus se sentó justo frente a él- te decía deje la música callejera y decidí iniciar con mis hermanos un sembrarlo para jugos orgánicos

-¿tus hermanos? pensé que eras hijo único

-Sí, mis hermanos de la comuna…nuestros sembradíos son como tu procesadora de pescado

-Mis peces no tiene marihuana adentro

-Hermano, eso dolió…ya no uso hierba, simplemente quiero experimentar el amor e iniciar una familia con Beth- Ethan "wave" Sanders era un hombre del tipo hippie quien veía la vida simple, para él la felicidad se reducía a que si uno no era feliz desde a primera hora al despertar el día sería un desperdicio de día. Cinco años atrás, cuando Ethan pretendió por primera vez a Beth había tenido un altercado con Tadeus, en ese entonces Wave simplemente quería llevarse a Beth a recorrer el mundo mientras él y sus compañeros de la comuna esparcían su mensaje de felicidad al mundo por medio de la música y justo cuando Beth estaba a punto de irse Tadeus lo impidió, llamó a Wave barbaján, hippie sin futuro y prácticamente lo hecho de la isla, le dijo que volviera cuando tuviera un futuro, cuando abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que el mundo no era el lugar tan feliz como decía y que no podía darle a su hermana una vida yendo de ahí para allá sin nada más que hacer, que ser la pareja de un hippie sin oficio ni beneficio, fue la primera y única vez que a Beth se le vio llorar

-Si en verdad es así, felicidades Ethan, en verdad…me alegraría que tu y mi hermana iniciaran una vida juntos

Entonces sucedió, Tadeus escuchó la voz de Bulma en un saludo y su corazón dio un vuelco

-Vaya que hermosa mujer- dijo Ethan-¿Amiga tuya?

-Si- contestó mientras se levantaba, tenía un hermoso vestido color arena de tirantes y Trunks estaba vestido con un conjunto como si fuera un marinero, solo que se había el sombrero blanco que su madre le había puesto

-Te ves…bien- dijo Tadeus sin pensar en que más decir

-Gracias

-Tadeus- le llamó el niño

-Oye amigo, eres todo un marinero- lo abrazo y lo pusó entre sus hombros ante la mirada asombrada de su madre, tengo un regalo para ti

-¿De verdad?

-Si…pero después de la cena

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Porque será una mejor sorpresa si lo vemos después de la cena

-¿Le compraste un regalo?- él solo asintió- no era necesario

-Es un detalle para mi amigo…dame esos cinco…eso es…

-Gwen

-Bulma que gusto que hayas venido- la mujer de cabellos rubios sueltos y mirada alegre abrazó a Bulma como si de una hija se tratase- Bien estamos todos, debemos comenzar ¿no les parece?

-Yo te ayudo a servir mamá

-Si, Beth

-¿No piensas presentarme?

-No- dijo Tadeus mientras jugaba con Trunks, aquella le dio algún ligero golpe en el hombro ante la sonrisa de Bulma- ella es Keyli mi hermana, mi hermana la señora Bulma Brief

-Es un placer conocerla, en verdad, usted es una gran mujer muy admirada por todas en mi facultad

-¿Qué estudias?-preguntó la peliazul

-Psicología solo me falta un semestre

-Vaya, felicidades

-Se graduara con honores- interrumpió Tadeus- es la única de todos que fue a la universidad

-Nos llevara un tiempo poner la mesa- dijo Gwen- pueden hacer algo mientras tanto- y en ese instante a la casa entraron Sue y Charly, Bulma comenzaba a sentirse abrumada, nunca antes fuera de su grupo de amigos, había estado con tanta gente y todos de una misma familia, hubo saludos, abrazos, mientras Tadeus abrazaba a Trunks

-Bueno, me suena a que los varones podemos jugar…ah y el hippie- Beth le dio un golpe suave en la nuca- dile Wave

-pensé que se llamaba Ethan

-Basta, Tadeus- y Bulma por primera vez vio a Tadeus no como el gran hombre en la isla, si no como un hombre de familia y todo en ella se lleno una vez más de dudas

-Ven Trunks, te adelantare ese regalo- y llego con una caja envuelta, sentó a Trunks en sus piernas y comenzaron a abrir entre los dos la caja

-¡Es un delfín!-Grito emocionado mientras lo abrazaba con delicadeza, a sabiendas de que si lo hacía más fuerte podría llegar a romperlo

-¿Te gusto?- el niño asintió- bueno todos los muchachos vamos a jugar futbol…incluso tu niño hippie.

Buscaron un balón de futbol y comenzaron a jugar el pequeño Trunks solo se limitaba a observar a tocar el balón de cuando, "Wave" se colocó en la portería mientras Charly trataba de quitarles el balón, aunque todos parecían jugar a lo que el pequeño podía

-No le pegues muy fuerte al balón- le dijo- solo lo necesario para pasar al muchacho

-Sí que has viajado- le dijo Keyli a Bulma mientras le acompañaba a ver el juego de los muchachos en el patio- yo aun no se qué hacer después de terminar, sé que no quiero estar aquí todo el tiempo, es muy bonito, pero vamos Isla Paraíso no aparece en los mapas

-A veces eso es una ventaja- le dijo Bulma- comprendo que después de ser una profesionista lo que menos quieras sea quedarte aquí toda la vida; pero te puede ayudar el hecho de que este es tu hogar y tienes una familia hermosa

-Gracias…- dijo Gwen mientras se sentaba a observar

-¡Gol!- gritaron todos después de que Trunks mandara a volar la pelota a un kilometro de ahí

-Dios este niño podría jugar a nivel profesional

-Cállate Charly, se lo llevó el viento- Ethan miraba aquello sorprendido- niño hippie ve por la pelota

-ah…ah…si

Gwen mandó a Keyli junto a sus hermanas para terminar de acomodar la mesa

-Debió ser difícil para usted- le dijo Bulma- cuatro hijos y la gente de esta isla debió ser muy grosera con usted

-Lo fue; pero Tadeus…me ayudo mucho, el siempre estaba ahí para defender a sus hermanas y a mi…mantuvo a la familia unida, siempre defendiendo a sus hermanas y a mí en ocasiones. Tadeus es un hijo ejemplar, incluso al final me defendió de Saúl, cuando intentó golpearme sabes, mi último novio, después de eso Saúl se fue. Tiene agallas igual que su abuelo y lo que él siempre ha querido más que nada, es tener una familia, esposa, hijos, una vez estuvo a punto de casarse, pero realmente no estaba enamorado…iba a cometer un gran error, el cielo envió a Ronald para que se diera cuenta de ello- Bulma le miraba jugar con Trunks lo alzaba y le mostraba las estrellas, ya había oscurecido "Cuando yo era niño, había una luna en el cielo y decían que un conejo vivía ahí"

"¿Cómo podía vivir un conejo ahí?"

"No lo sé, pero debió estar muy aburrido ¿no crees?"

-Hora de cenar- la cena se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos, Trunks comía junto a su madre con el apetito completamente abierto por el ejercicio físico y las emociones, de cuando en cuando sin quererlo Tadeus y ella cruzaban miradas; pero rápidamente las esquivaban, a excepción de la última en la cual Bulma le sonrió mientras sus ojos verdes parecían centellar, él solo se limito a sonreír.

-Vayan a pasear a la playa- dijo Gwen a Bulma y Tadeus- nos quedaremos a limpiar aquí, la señora Brief debe conocer la isla

-Ven Trunks ¿Llevaras a tu delfín?

-¡Sí!- contestó emocionado, pero mientras caminaban y Tadeus le hablaba de las estrellas y como un hombre de mar se orientaba en base a ellas, Trunks se fue quedando dormido en los brazos de Tadeus mientras en sus brazos tenía su peluche de delfín

-Ha estado muy callada, Bulma

-Hace mucho que no me sentía tan…tan abrumada

-¿Le hicimos sentir mal?

-No, todo lo contrario, me hicieron sentir como una más de su familia y eso me fascinó, tu madre fue muy gentil y tus hermanas eso solo que- y calló súbitamente sin saber que decir, se puso frente a él, estaban a la orilla de la playa, él llevaba a su niño en brazos- estoy atravesando por un gran problema en mi vida ahora, como si me hubiera quedado atorada en un bache y no puedo salir, sin futuro…- Tadeus no dijo nada, de nuevo se hizo un silencio

-Un día el hombre apropiado llegara a tu vida

Bulma miró a la playa se quito los zapatos y dejo que la fría agua tocara sus pies- La ciudad no es tan distinta de Isla Paraíso…por ejemplo...dime algo, tú…un hombre como tú…amaría una mujer con un hijo que no es suyo

-…Si estuviera enamorado de ella, no me importaría, porque esa hijo seria parte de ella y con eso me bastaría- el corazón se volcaba iba demasiado rápido, se miraron y sin saber como sus rostros se acercaron, en un instante muy corto que parecía ser eterno sus respiraciones agitadas se encontraron confundiéndose con el murmullo del mar…convirtiéndose aquel en el primer beso y después una mirada confundida de ambos, se apartaron sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho


	10. Declaraciones

**Capitulo 10- Declaraciones**

**Diario de Bulma Brief**

"Mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se saldría de mi pecho, el cargaba a mi hijo dormido mientras yo me separaba de él, mis manos se posaron en su rostro, se mantenía firme, mientras yo temblaba por la emoción, por la confusión. Durante ese beso Vegeta no estuvo más en mis pensamientos, solo éramos Tadeus y yo. Me correspondió, pero después estaba tan confundido como yo, tan solo cargaba a mi hijo, tan solo estábamos ahí, como si fuéramos los únicos habitantes del mundo"

Su respiración aun estaba agitada y no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de suceder, miraba a la peliazul con seriedad, impávido.

-No…no debió suceder- dijo Bulma mientras se daba la media vuelta y le daba la espalda, Tadeus dejo salir un suspiro

-Es la primera vez que una mujer me besa…casi siempre yo llevó la iniciativa- Bulma esbozó una sonrisa ligera, recordó todo, a Vegeta, de sus palabras, de lo que huía- Quizá te dejaste llevar por la emoción- interrumpió el hombre sus pensamientos

-Pues tu también…te dejas llevar por la emoción con facilidad- se sonrojó, apretó los labios como él solía hacerlo cuando no sabía que decir-y debo agregar que estabas "muy emocionado"- y se volteó nuevamente-…escucha, me siento muy confundida, ¿podríamos olvidar que sucedió?

-¿Olvidar que?- contestó Tadeus con una sonrisa cómplice- en lo que a mí respecta solo caminábamos por la playa…Deberíamos regresar, Trunks está profundamente dormido

-Cuando él se duerme así no hay poder humano que lo despierte…es tan hermoso aquí- Tadeus miro a Trunks, lo abrazo aun más fuerte y sonrió -¿Por qué sonríes?

-Recordé su mirada cuando vio al delfín de peluche por primera vez, hace mucho tiempo que no veía tanta alegría junta por algo tan simple…tu hijo es fabuloso, se parece a ti

-No, se parece a su padre, es tan difícil para él, siempre…siempre busca llamar la atención de su padre, pero él actúa como si mi hijo no estuviera ahí y cuando le dirige la palabra siempre lo hace molesto…como si mi hijo le estorbara

-Hay hombres que no merecen ser padres…si una mujer como tú me diera un hijo como Trunks, estaría loco de felicidad…sería como sacarse la lotería…

-¿Una mujer como yo?...solo llevamos unos días conociéndonos, no sabes realmente quien soy o que es lo que quiero

-Se algo de ti

-¿Qué sabes?- preguntó retante mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la brisa marina batía sus rostros y el pequeño Trunks se acurruco aun más en los brazos de Tadeus

-Es solo un aspecto de ti, eres una buena madre, te preocupas por este niño y…sé qué harías todo por protegerlo…será mejor llevarlo adentro antes de que haya más frio

-…quise abortarlo- le dijo sin más, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-su padre se separo de mi, se fue lejos…no supo de mi embarazo hasta que regreso, siete meses después…pero justo cuando me entere de mi embarazo, estaba decidida a abortarlo…yo sabía que mi hijo sufriría de alguna forma, no sabía que iba a resultar, su padre no iba a tomarlo bien y así fue, y yo…no estaba segura de tenerlo

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-El-y señalo a Trunks- tuve un sueño lo vi tal cual fue de recién nacido, sonriente, jugando conmigo, lleno de vida, feliz…por estar vivo, por estar conmigo…estaba feliz y yo también era feliz, en mi sueño él era mi mundo y yo era el suyo, cuando desperté le prometí que no le pasaría nada, que lo protegería…no soy la gran madre que piensas Tadeus…¿Qué mujer pensaría a la primera en negarle la vida a su bebé?

-Una con miedo, tenías miedo…un hijo cambia todo y lo quieras o no…es una conexión con su padre para toda la vida…no lo conozco, pero me imagino que tenias muchas dudas…ven vamos a la casa- y ella le siguió, siguió a aquel hombre con su hijo en brazos, cuidándolo como si fuera su propio hijo-¿Quieres tomar el delfín?- Bulma lo tomó entre sus manos mientras Tadeus cambiaba de posición al pequeño Trunks dejando que su cabeza se recargara en su hombro y sus brazos lo sostuvieran con fuerza del cuello.

-Bulma, tu eres una gran mujer de la gran ciudad, aun si fueras de esta pobre isla, tu temperamento y tu carácter te harían salir adelante…eres más que ese sujeto…sujetos como él no deberían tenerles…- y no dijo nada más se quedaron callados mientras caminaban, Bulma miraba a Tadeus, cargando a su hijo con cuidado

-¿No te duelen las costillas?

-No, no mucho…me hubiera gustado verlo…más pequeño

-¿pequeño?

-Como tú lo viste, siendo un bebé…más dependiente, incapaz de romper costillas-Bulma no evitó sonreír

-Lo hubieras amado

-Es difícil no hacerlo…te lo vuelvo a decir…tienes un gran niño

Diario de Bulma Brief

Esa noche dormí en la casa de Gwen, a petición de ella, mientras tanto yo no sabía que pensar, difícilmente concilie el sueño, me preguntaba porque le había revelado a Tadeus un secreto tan grande que ni siquiera mis padres o el mismo Vegeta saben ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería que Tadeus me considera una mala mujer? estaba segura que eso le molestaría o que me odiaría por tan solo pensar en el aborto; pero fue todo lo contrario…pareció entenderme, comprenderme, quizá me quiso dar a entender que lo entendía y no era nadie para juzgarme.

Quería que me odiara…pero no fue así. Ahora me atrae más, y se inmiscuye más en mis pensamientos ganándole a Vegeta en todo momento.

Esa noche, soñó que era joven, que salía en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, y que cuando invocaron a Shen Long pidió un novio y ese novio era un joven Tadeus Fisherman quien la miraba extrañado preguntándose qué hacia ahí y donde estaba isla paraíso… y se despertó.

-Te merecías un padre como él- le dijo a Trunks mientras apartaba los cabellos de su rostro- y el merece un hijo como tú; pero la vida no es justa

**Isla Paraiso **

**Actualidad**

Trunks cerró el diario de su madre, de nuevo se encontraba en la alegre rana

-¿Vive su madre, señora Sue?- la mujer termino de servirle café

-Ella Falleció hace unos años- contestó en tono triste- aun creyendo en el amor que nunca encontró, ¿querías hablar con ella?

-Quería preguntarle sobre mi madre y sobre Tadeus… ¿usted recuerda el primer día que cenaron todos juntos? anoche leí que fue cuando se dieron su primer beso…lo irónico es que estaba ahí y estaba completamente dormido. Al parecer en ese tiempo mi padre era un completo desgraciado, en parte…en parte le doy la razón a mi madre

-Esa noche mí madre insistió en que tú y tu madre se quedaran a dormir en la casa, tú estabas profundamente dormido y tu madre muy cansada así que aceptó. Mi mamá me contó que cuando todos nos fuimos, ella habló con mi hermano

**Isla Paraiso**

**Diciembre 1 año 768**

Tadeus estaba taciturno después de que regresó del paseo en la playa con Bulma, se sentó en el mueble y no dijo palabra alguna, pensó en aquel beso, en la textura de sus labios, en su aliento cálido y en sus tersas manos sobre el rostro, pensó en lo repentino que fue y comprendió el significado de aquello que decían de que las mejores cosas te suceden mientras menos te lo esperas, no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, nunca en su vida creyó darse un beso así como así de la nada, jamás le había sucedido. Su madre se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó

-¿Qué piensa mi pequeño?

-En nada…y en todo

-Igual que tu abuelo…de un extremo a otro, nunca conformes con nada…vi la miradas que se intercambiaron en la mesa- le señalo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro gentil

-Las que se intercambian todo el mundo

-Esas no son las miradas que se intercambian todo el mundo, hijo mío, son miradas nerviosas propias de los que se están enamorando, pero tú ya estas enamorado

-Claro que no- protesto el hombre reclinándose sobre el sofá

-No tiene nada de malo admitirlo

-No puedo estar enamorado de una persona que conocí hace cuatro días, se diferenciar la atracción del amor…y no tengo ninguna de esas dos cosas

-¿Tú nunca te has enamorado?

-Me enamore de Anne- esgrimo en su defensa

-Nunca estuviste enamorado de Anne y lo sabes muy bien, esa fue una atracción; pero esta mujer te ha removido algo en ti que nunca nadie había logrado

-Nadie se enamora en cuatro días mamá, no soy un chiquillo, soy un hombre, se lo que quiero y Bulma es una amiga…tú quieres que en cuatro días me comprometa y en una semana nos casemos

-No, hijo…quiero que sepas reconocer lo que tienes frente a ti, Isla la trajo a ti, a ella y su niño, tú le gustas y tú te enamoraste de ella y adoras a ese niño como si fuera tuyo.

-El niño es perfecto, si me hubiese casado tendría un hijo de su edad…

-Piensa en ello, Tadeus- le abrazó- ¿dormirás aquí?- el negó con la cabeza-Te amo, lo sabes

No durmió esa noche, pensó en aquel beso, pensó en Bulma y en las palabras de su madre; pero se negaba a reconocerlo, nadie se enamoraba en cuestión de días.

Vegeta no podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba a Bulma.

Recordaba aquel momento en que la nave explotó, recordaba muy bien despertar y que ella estaba a su lado, dormida con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre la mesa…la mujer terrícola ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Nadie lo había hecho desde que era pequeño, Nappa no se preocupaba por él, solo le era leal y le era leal porque tenía miedo, esa era la única razón…nadie jamás se sentó a su lado hasta quedarse dormida por él.

Sin duda, le llamó la atención, y después…aquella impetuosa primera vez, vinieron otras, donde parecían estar conectados físicamente, aunque no sentimentalmente, para él; ella era un simple objeto que lo satisfacía, la experiencia se hacía más y más intensa hasta el punto de que sentía que ella se convertía en una adicción, no podía vivir sin el olor de su cuerpo, sin sentir el contacto de su piel con la suya y el momento en que se convertían en uno, cuando su corazón latía tan rápido como si fuera a explotar y él también, se sentía distinto junto a ella, como si le despertara la chispa de una pasión y eso le hacía sentir vivo, no había amor, no…ella era una droga y se hizo adicto para su maldita desgracia. Logro conciliar el sueño, su hijo apareció ahí, era un bebé de seis meses que dormía plácidamente, Trunks de futuro se había ido ya, y por una fortuita ocasión estaba a solas con él bebé, el niño dormía, se sentó junto a su cuna, en la silla mecedora

-Me volví débil- le dijo al niño dormido- por tu culpa y la de tu madre…debí dejarlos morir ese día…- y en aquel momento el bebé despertó llorando desesperado, el ki de Bulma se acercaba, no estaba de humor para confrontarla ni a ella ni a nadie…se despertó ¿Era un recuerdo? ¿Un sueño? en esa época estaba tan confundido que no podía diferenciar entre los dos. El niño perpetuaba su estirpe. Hacia las 4 de la mañana cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, comenzó a pensar en Trunks, su estirpe se había perpetuado en él…si se iba a otro planeta, si forjaría un nuevo reino en un nuevo Vegeta, el niño era clave para la perpetuación de su raza…se iría de la tierra y Trunks, siendo su sangre, le pertenecía y en su forma de verlo tenía derecho a él, en cuanto tuviera la nave iría en busca del niño y se lo llevaría.

**Isla Paraíso**

**Año 768**

Bulma miraba al niño dormir mientras intentaba no pensar en Vegeta, al mismo tiempo se imaginaba a Tadeus, siendo el padre que su hijo nunca tuvo. Le atraía…le gustaba; pero aun no podía saber que era lo que realmente sentía hacia él, ya llevaban cerca de un mes ahí y desde aquel beso no habían avanzado mucho. Tadeus les llevaba a pasear y una que otra vez les llevo con Ronald, el niño estaba emocionado y parecía que lo estaría siempre. Aquel hombre aun llevaba al niño a pescar, lo cargaba en sus hombros e incluso un día le llevó a conocer los patos de Sue, a él parecía no gustarle los patos; pero disfrutaba el ver a Bulma y Trunks disfrutando de ese momento, único, fugaz.

Esa noche del 28 de diciembre, Tadeus Fisherman se armó de valor e invitó a la señora Brief a una cena. Al igual que ella no sabía que sucedía con él.

Ella vistió un vestido floreado de tirantes, y él un pantalón blanco con una filipina verde limón

-¿Por qué no puedo ir?- preguntó el pequeño Trunks

-Porque, hablaremos sobre cosas de adultos- le dijo Bulma- Te quedaras con Sue, podrás jugar con los patos que tanto te gustan

-Quiero ir con ustedes- insistió el niño

-Mañana te llevaremos con Ronald- se decepciono, eligió no hablarle como solía hacerlo cuando se molestaba, ese día incluso estaba molesto con Tadeus, cuando se lo encontró ni siquiera pudo contentarlo como solía hacerlo, era el primer berrinche del cual Tadeus era testigo, pero era uno de muchos para Bulma.

-Se le pasara- le tranquilizo Bulma- vamos

Isla Paraíso no contaba con ningún tipo de restaurante, más que la alegre rana, así que aquella noche, Sue se encargo de que la velada fuera en la cabaña del delfinario, para ese momento la comida ya estaba servida, había velas alrededor, ambos estaban sorprendidos

-Nunca pensé que organizaras esto

-Yo tampoco- le contesto Tadeus sinceramente- en realidad fue Sue la que hizo todo esto, ella cocinó y estoy seguro que decoro todo esto también…

-Pues…lo hizo bien- ambos se sentaron y disfrutaron de una cena esplendida, algo que jamás había disfrutado aquel hombre, y menos en la presencia de aquella mujer. Para ella, la cena se reducía a algo muy humilde; pero no le quitaba lo interesante y menos en la compañía de aquel hombre.

No hablaron mucho mientras comían, él se limitó a preguntarle si el último mes la había pasado bien en la isla, ella le dijo que sí, que estaba adorando Isla Paraíso a cada día y por el momento no tenía planes de irse y por alguna razón que no pudo entender, Tadeus, se tranquilizó.

-¿quieres ir a caminar a la playa?

-Si, por supuesto

Caminaron varios minutos uno junto al otro sin decirse nada, en un silencio que no era incomodo, pero que ambos querían romper de una manera u otra, la brisa del mar les daba en el rostro, el sonido del oleaje golpeando contra la arena les impulsaba a actuar y al mismo tiempo los cohibía.

-Extraño la luna- le dijo Tadeus interrumpiendo el silencio

-Yo estuve ahí cuando fue destruida, por primera vez…

-¿En verdad?-preguntó el hombre con curiosidad

-La magia existe aun en el mundo, Tadeus…sé que es difícil de creer…cuando era joven encontré una esfera del dragón

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió el hombre

-Según me dijeron si reunías siete esferas te cumplían un deseo…y yo tenía un deseo importante para mí en ese momento, ahora que recapitulo mi vida…eras más un capricho de la adolescencia

-¿cuál era tu deseo?

-Tener un novio- dijo ella con una sonrisa- así que invente un radar que buscara específicamente esas esferas y salí por el mundo a buscarlas encontré amigos…uno de ellos, un gran amigo, Gokú, él me ayudo con la parte técnica, como un guardaespaldas, lo conocí siendo un niño salvaje, tenía una cola de mono, pensé que esa era la razón real por la cual sus padres lo habían abandonado, en nuestro viaje nos encontramos cosas increíbles, una de ellas en una aldea…un cerdito que podía cambiar de forma, era libidinoso y holgazán, pero creí que de algo ayudaría y en su momento así fue, después nos encontramos con Yamcha, un ladrón del desierto, que tenia terror de las mujeres y de alguna forma, todos comenzamos como enemigos; pero después nos unimos contra un enemigo común…un ser tonto llamado Pilaf que también estaba tras las esferas del dragón y nos atrapó, su deseo era convertirse en el rey del mundo

-Creo que no lo logro

-No, pero en ese momento, cuando nos atrapó, dábamos todo por perdido hasta que Gokú por accidente vio la luna llena y sin previo aviso, sin que él mismo se lo esperara, se convirtió en un simio gigante

-Bromeas

-No, destruyó el castillo justo cuando Pilaf estaba a punto de pedir su deseo, salto el cerdito

-¿el libidinoso?

-Sí y pidió unas pantaletas…nos salvo de Pilaf, la construcción del radar, las aventuras, todo lo que vivimos por unas pantaletas

-¿y qué paso con tu amigo simio?

-Yamcha tenía a Puar, un gato que también tenía la habilidad de convertirse en lo que quisiera y era más talentoso que Oolong, así que se convirtió en unas tijeras, le cortó la cola a Gokú y se acabó…y de alguna forma cumplí mi deseo, Yamcha se convirtió en mi novio

-supongo que lo ayudaste a no temerle a las mujeres

-Algo, por el estilo…es más se tomó esa terapia demasiado en serio…al final se volvió un mujeriego- Tadeus rio divertido

-La noche que me quede en casa de tu madre tuve un sueño muy curioso- le dijo Bulma, deteniéndose justo frente a él, mirando aquellos ojos castaños vivaces que no podían dejar de mirarla- …soñé que la historia era distinta y que nunca existió Pilaf y pude pedirle mi deseo al dragón y mi novio apareció

-¿Quién era?

-…Tú-las aguas eran tranquilas, las olas se rompían suavemente sobre aquella blanda arena

-¿Qué podría yo ofrecerte? soy un pez grande en un estanque pequeño…y tú…eres una mujer de la ciudad, una mujer inalcanzable…solo soy un isleño apartado del mundo

-Gokú es un saiyajin…

-… ¿es el padre de Trunks?

-Kami, no…hace años-y se llevó la mano a la boca

-No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres

-… ¿recuerdas que hace un tiempo vinieron unos extraterrestres a la tierra?- Bulma comenzaba a confirmarle lo que Trunks le había dicho-Los saiyajins

-Los de la televisión dijeron que destruirían la tierra, lo recuerdo bien

-El padre de Trunks…es uno de ellos, el príncipe de los saiyajins…Vegeta…de alguna forma sin darnos cuenta él ya estaba del bando de los buenos, con nosotros y de alguna forma él y yo terminamos juntos, pero…desde que Trunks nació fue diferente…distante, no es que él haya sido cariñoso y apegado antes de nuestro hijo; pero nos distanciamos mucho después…y Trunks siempre lo ha buscado y sé que él cree que su padre piensa que es un estorbo o que no le agrada, a veces me lo pregunta…y no sé qué decirle- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Tadeus no pudo evitar abrazarla

-¿Por qué no te conocí antes?...quizá si hubiese pedido ese deseo

-Bulma…

-Dices que no tienes nada que ofrecerme- y lo abrazó con más fuerza- pero la forma en cómo tratas a Trunks…y a mí…Trunks te adora y yo…yo te amo- se separaron, sus miradas se encontraron, ambos estaban confundidos

-Hay una diferencia entre el amor y la atracción, Bulma

-No soy una niña, Tadeus…lo se

-Bulma- la tomó de las manos mientras las observa, tan finas entre sus manos toscas- siento algo por ti…que jamás he sentido por nadie, pero que he tratado de negar, de ocultarme a mí mismo…nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista, o que te enamores en cuestión de días, pero me enamore de ti, no puedo negarlo más no es justo para ninguno; pero si te entregó mi corazón…te prometo ser fiel, que no me burlaría de ti, que esto no sería un juego…tu hijo sería mío también si tú así lo quieres, porque es tuyo y te amo y es lo único que importa para mí…

Las estrellas brillaban en aquella noche inolvidable, cuando después de desnudar el alma se volvían a besar y esta vez más apasionadamente, dejándose llevar, sin ningún freno

-Quiero empezar una relación contigo- dijo aquel hombre- si tú también lo deseas

-Para mí, ya ha comenzado-y le besó nuevamente- estoy en el paraíso y no quiero irme jamás

Esa noche, el príncipe bebía un vaso con agua, el cual rompió entre su mano derecha furiosamente, se le lleno de astillas, sangraba…un ki un poco más elevado que el de Bulma estaba yaciendo junto a ella…la mujer no perdía el tiempo, era el mismo ki que la rondaba desde hacía más de un mes y que rondaba a su hijo

-¡Maldita sea!...estoy sangrando-rápidamente se lavó la mano, se retiró las astillas

Era la primera vez que Tadeus Fisherman Y Bulma Brief hacían el amor, en algo que ninguno de los dos planeó. Después de aquel beso posterior a su declaración, terminaron en la cabaña dejándose llevar aun más. La experiencia fue completamente distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrada con Vegeta, no, con Tadeus no existió la pasión desenfrenada, pero si cuidado, delicadeza, amor…al terminar sudorosos, jadeantes se miraron a los ojos se abrazaron mirándose uno frente al otro

-Si me das la oportunidad- le dijo en un susurró- te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo


	11. Algún momento en el tiempo

**Capitulo 11- En algún punto de la historia **

Trunks se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la playa, hablaba con su novia por el celular

-Si se casó con él ¿Qué esperabas Trunks? era natural que algo así sucediera

-Aun no casaban-replicó

-Eso no nos ha detenido- respondió su prometida- y mucho antes de que formalizáramos la relación, Trunks… no tiene nada de extraño

-Es de mi madre de quien hablamos-recalcó

-Te lo dije desde un principio…nunca veremos a nuestros padres como la mujer y el hombre que son

-Lo sé…debo irme, te amo.

Trunks miro al horizonte con un sol que poco a poco comenzaba a ser devorado por el mar, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en su interior desde que leyó que su madre tuvo un encuentro con Tadeus Fisherman, después de eso se negó a continuar leyendo, no podía continuar simplemente dejo el diario de lado y llamó a su novia, estaba molesto…como si de un niño se tratase, su novia tenía razón. No tenía nada de raro que su madre tuviese un encuentro sexual con Fisherman, era un hombre que decía amar, un hombre con el cual se casó, no tenía nada de raro, pero , aborrecía esa parte del diario, de encontrar Fisherman ahí le golpearía, sin razón pero lo haría y de estar su madre ahí le reclamaría; pero después de todo ¿Quién era él para reprochar? su novia tenía razón; pero para un hijo su madre es intocable, solamente por su padre, quizá era solo él.

-Lo que busca no está en el horizonte- era el hombre de mar que se encontraba desde siempre

-El olvido, quizá esté ahí…quizá

-El olvido está en la mente

-Yo olvide isla paraíso, la olvide por completo, olvide al delfín, a la gente con la que conviví y quizá porque me fui

-Es fácil olvidar isla paraíso- se sentó junto al joven y miro al horizonte- no hay nada importante aquí

-Porque Tadeus Fisherman me adoptó como su hijo… ¿Por qué se casó con mi madre?...si era un sujeto tan orgulloso, con tradiciones tan arraigadas, con un pensamiento tan fijo… ¿Por qué él decidió casarse con una mujer de una ciudad con un hijo que no era suyo?

El hombre de mar suspiro, mientras se recostaba en la arena

-No es un secreto que Tadeus quería una familia, propia y solamente una vez, un hombre fue lo suficientemente idiota para preguntarle por que lo hizo, lo recuerdo bien jugábamos domino, iba ganando…con su maldita pata de conejo ¿Quién no?

-Hombre…el niño ni siquiera es tu hijo

-Es mi hijo

-por favor, Tadeus…no has salido de la isla en años, es imposible que sea tu hijo…

-Si vuelves a hablar de esto, te partiré todos los dientes- en ese momento me acerque a él y le dije al oído

-Tadeus, no cualquier hombre hace lo que tú hiciste- y él me contesto al oído

-Solo una vez encuentras el amor en tu vida…para mí esa sola vez es Bulma Brief y su hijo.

-Es un cínico…

-Tadeus es un controlador, neurótico, histérico y lo que tú quieras, pero un cínico no

-¿Qué quiere que piense del hombre que durmió con mi madre?...y no era mi padre

-Para eso es cosa de dos…, además…

-Dofman-se escuchó la voz temblorosa de un anciano, Trunks alzó la vista y observó a un anciano de cabello cano y mirada amable, era tan flaco como nunca había visto a un hombre jamás, parecía que su cinturón daba dos vueltas para sostener su pantalón, el hombre se levantó de inmediato y lo abrazó

-papá, no me llamo Dofman- le dijo

-Yo quería que te llamaras Dofman…eh- y se acercó a Trunks- tu eres ese sujeto…ese sujeto que…el sujeto

-Vamos papá- le dijo el hombre- no te dieron tu medicación

-¿Qué tiene?- inquirió Trunks

-Esta senil, vive en su mundo

-Dice que me conoce

-Mi padre puede hablar con una palmera y decir que la conoce de años y son amigos de la infancia…a veces es divertido

-Dofman, es el sujeto…tu sabes cual

-Sí, papá…es el sujeto, vamos a dormir, hasta luego joven Trunks, le deseo encuentre sosiego, que mucho le hace falta

Y le vio irse abrazando a su padre con ternura, quizá correspondiendo el cuidado que aquel anciano le había brindado cuando era un niño

-Dofman- se dijo Trunks, ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de aquel sujeto, aunque fuera falso.

Capital del Oeste

Corporación Capsula

Enero 769

Era de noche, Vegeta estaba acostado en su cama, la televisión estaba encendida en un pre torneo de artes marciales encabezado por míster Satan; pero el saiyajin ni siquiera le prestaba atención a todo el espectáculo en que se había convertido aquel gran torneo, no veía al gran míster Satan hablar una y otra vez sobre su gran logro derrotando a Cell; pero el saiyajin ni siquiera se percataba de su voz, no pensaba en nada en lo absoluto, su mente estaba en blanco, en tres meses muchas cosas habían pasado por su cabeza, distintos finales, distintas formas de reiniciar la vida que había perdido, paso desde simplemente irse, hasta irse llevándose a su hijo para formar una nuevo imperio y por último la idea que lo estaba rondando, irse destruyendo la tierra ¿Por qué no? La tierra ya no tenía más a su gran héroe, Kakarotto, y aunque aún estaban Piccoro quien pudiese detectarlo y Gohan, quien en teoría era más poderoso que él, sería más rápido que los dos, le tomaría un par de segundos irse en una nave y tal como lo había hecho otra veces, hacer explotar el planeta desde el espacio, y con la tierra hecha pedazos, su propia historia estaría hecha trizas. ¿Por qué no? lo único que le faltaba era esa nave…una nave que nunca llegaba, nunca se construía, el viejo siempre lo llenaba de excusas, que la corporación estaba hecha un caos porque Bulma se fue sin avisar, incluso cosas de la casa, y que aun no se había comunicado con él o su madre, no era la primera vez que su hija se ausentaba; pero era la primera vez que lo hacía siendo la total responsable de la corporación; pero poco le importaba al príncipe lo que el viejo Brief le decía. En ese momento, esa noche de enero, estaba en un punto muerto, no tenía nave, no tenía idea de cómo seguir adelante, no tenía idea de nada.

Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos tratando de reflexionar, de tomar nuevamente un rumbo miró hacia la televisión y escuchó la animada voz del narrador del torneo y observó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre dos humanos, cada uno con un ki ridículamente débil, tanto que le fue risible, vaya que eran estúpidos. Si se enfrentaran contra él, los hubiera destruido en cuestión de segundos, se imaginó toda la escena y sonrió nuevamente. En ese momento bien podía ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo, el saiyajin más fuerte del mundo; podría acabar con los seres humanos en esos momentos incluyendo…incluyéndola…no sin antes demostrar que nunca debió llevarse todas las naves de la corporación, que él no era un juguete, no era de su propiedad y menos…de ella. Detectaba su ki, simplemente para cuestiones de ubicación, porque si notaba que el viejo Brief se tardaba en construir la nave, fácilmente iría con ella a quitarle la nave, así que fue inevitable sentir ese ki más ridículamente débil que el de aquellos peleadores, el que rondaba a Trunks y a últimas fechas estaba junto a Bulma sobretodo por las noches. ¿Qué hacían? solo podía especular, como aquel día cuando los sintió por primera vez; pero ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro que se trataba de un hombre? Era intuición ¿Por qué estaban tan seguros de lo que hacían? porque era lo que un hombre y una mujer hacían, era lo que Bulma y él habían hecho ¿Qué con eso?...no le preocupaba lo que esa mujer hiciera, pues después de todo con eso demostraba que era una cualquiera, ¿Por qué rompió el vaso aquel día? ¿Por qué su mano derecha aun estaba astillada? Esa infeliz, esa mujer…esa cualquiera ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? No tenía porque, no había ningún motivo, ella era una terrícola y eso era todo, la única razón para pensar en ella era la nave que necesitaba para irse

**Isla Paraíso**

**Enero 769**

Nunca antes se vio a un hombre tan completo en isla Paraíso como a Tadeus Fisherman. En ese momento incluso Bulma se sentía completa, porque ese hombre de mar le proporcionaba esa realidad, el momento feliz de Trunks y luego entonces el momento era suyo.

Aquel día en particular estaban en la playa, Tadeus estaba sentado con Trunks abrazado, para ese entonces él lo consideraba un hijo, aunque no fuera su sangre, aunque toda la isla murmurara a sus espaldas, esta era su familia. Hablaba con el pequeño al oído mientras le señalaba el horizonte, Bulma los veía a través de sus lentes oscuros, fumaba un cigarrillo, observaba a su niño señalar una gaviota mientras él lo cargaba

-Las gaviotas son como las ratas del mar- extendió su mano con una galleta y una gaviota se la robó ante el asombro del pequeño saiyajin- ¿lo ves?

-Se la llevó

-Sí, no trabajan por su comida, solo son oportunistas- el niño le miraba sorprendido- los pelicanos en cambio son trabajadores

-¿Qué es un pelicano?

-Es un ave con un pico muy grande, te la mostrare un día

-¿Lo prometes?- Bulma tan solo miraba aquello a sabiendas de que aquello algún día tendría que terminar, que su hijo crecería, ese escena no duraría para siempre

-Tengo hambre

-Yo también, vamos por tu madre y luego a comer ¿Te parece?- el solo asintió

Caminó hasta Bulma con el niño en los hombros, la mujer se levantó fascinada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo

-Este pequeño tiburón tiene hambre

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, mamá

Dos meses atrás, cuando llegó, jamás hubiese pensado que esa escena fuera posible, mientras caminaba al lado de ese hombre alto y moreno que de alguna manera ganó su corazón, pensaba que era quien alguna vez deseo, era el padre que necesitaba Trunks, era eso y más, no era perfecto, tenia defectos no solo el hecho de ser considerado gruñón y estar enemistado con más de la mitad de la isla, sino que también era el hombre más terco con él que había lidiado jamás, aun más terco que él y con eso era suficiente decir.

Oficialmente ella aun no vivía en la casa de Tadeus; pero llevaba varios días ahí, desde hacía semanas que no tocaba la cabaña más que para buscar una que otra cosa, aun no dormían juntos aunque ocasionalmente hacían el amor, no se declaraba nada aun entre ellos más que una relación informal, para ella era lo mejor, aun no estaba lista para dar ningún paso ni adelante… o atrás.

Esa noche él recostó a Trunks en su cama, el pequeño estaba exhausto, como últimamente lo estaba; aunque ella sabía que eso no sería eternamente algún día el saiyajin tendría una fuerza tan grande como para que las actividades físicas de un ser humano común no le causaran ningún tipo de cansancio y quizá también desearía otro tipo de actividad; pero en ese momento poco le importaba.

Acarició el cabello del pequeño, le arropó y dejo juntó a él su delfín. Bulma estaba afuera observando el mar, se preguntaba muchas cosas, todas ellas desfilaban sin control hasta ese momento en que sintió las manos fuertes de aquel hombre rodeando su cintura

-¿en qué piensas?- inquirió

-En tu apellido y el de tus hermanas- mintió sin dificultad

-¿Qué tienen de particular?

-Todos están relacionados con sus padres…Sue es Teenage, tus hermanas son art y Wood…tu eres Fisherman, me preguntaba si era casualidad

-No, mi abuelo ideo los apellidos, el apellido real de mi padre es Fisher; pero mi abuelo dijo que era un apellido tonto, a menos que se adornara con algo y fue entonces cuando lo dejo en Fisherman, no recuerdo el apellido del padre de Beth; pero el de Keyli era Dupet

-Tu abuelo no quería que olvidaran su origen, el hombre apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Bulma, mientras ella acariciaba su rostro- ¿Por qué no quieres irte de Isla Paraíso?

-No tengo nada que hacer afuera- contestó con decisión- solo cuando tengo que cerrar un par de negocios, pero no hay nada más que me atraiga tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, siempre me lo preguntas

Tadeus era estático, a pesar de ser un hombre con mucha vitalidad, tenia cierto pensamiento cerrado, se negaba a viajar a otras partes del mundo sin razón alguna, les gustaba la monotonía y llevar un orden estricto en su vida, aunque había dejado eso de lado desde la llegada de los Brief; a pesar de ello, de la tradición y en ocasiones de la superstición, estaba dispuesto a cambiar, por ambos, por Bulma y su hijo, valían la pena porque tal y como su madre le dijo en una ocasión, isla los había traído ahí por una razón, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir sin razón.

Bulma pensaba en esos detalles y a la vez los soslayaba exaltando en él el padre que Trunks necesitaba y el hombre que ella deseaba y su mente se desbocaba pensando que hubiese sucedido de haberlo conocido antes, mucho antes de la llegada de Vegeta y de no haber conocido a Yamcha.

**Diario de Bulma Brief**

**Enero 16, 769**

Me he deshilado la mente pensando en Vegeta, pensando en Tadeus. Vegeta el saiyajin… a ambos nos sedujo la atracción, no podíamos evitarla, a pesar de que lo intentamos, hasta esa noche cuando no pude evitarlo más y él tampoco, estar con él al principio, era solo sexo, complacer lo físico. Nunca antes un hombre me había hecho sentir tal cosa, era nuevo y adictivo. Esa desesperación que tenía propia del hombre que hacía tiempo no había estado con una mujer, aunque jamás hablamos de ello; pero yo podía intuirlo y en cada encuentro, sin proponérmelo y sin que él lo buscara en esa forma, comenzaba a enamorarme de él. Lo complacía y al terminar le besaba, aunque él al principio se mostraba reacio, después comenzaba a disfrutarlo; cuando antes no hablaba en lo absoluto, al terminar le preguntaba cosas sobre él, sobre su planeta y aquello parecía entretenerlo, antes de que se fuera a entrenar comenzábamos a tener cierta conexión, aunque solo fuera física; pero existía. Estar juntos después de terminar ya no era incomodo para ninguno de los dos, e inclusive fuera de la cama; él me miraba de manera cómplice cuando estábamos a solas, como si solo los dos tuviéramos un juego. Yo me acercaba a él y le decía que planeaba esa noche o simplemente me acercaba a besarle y a él no parecía importarle. Trunks llegó de manera sorpresiva y esa era la historia que parecía seguirnos… que las cosas sucedieran sin planeación. El planeó irse a entrenar al espacio y lo apoye, construí una nave, entendí que era importante para él, y lo hice por voluntad propia al igual que todos los trajes para su entrenamiento, tal cual él me los pidió, quería ser el mejor guerrero en la tierra, lo que no planeamos, era que la noche anterior quedara embarazada y cuando regresó y se dio cuenta, estaba enojado…como si la existencia de ese bebé fuese lo peor que le estaba ocurriendo, en ese momento pensé que estaba abrumado, no trataba de justificarlo; pero eso quería pensar, que Vegeta estaba abrumado, que la noticia de un hijo era demasiado; al final Trunks se convirtió en mi causa, él me estableció con otra forma de decírmelo que el niño era mío, que no quería nada que ver con él. Cuando nació se le acercaba muy poco o no hablaba conmigo, aunque en ocasiones lo veía merodeando alrededor, casi siempre para decirme algunas palabras negativas con respecto al niño o para simplemente decirme que me deseaba, tanto como yo a él, la conexión, a pesar de todo, parecía estar más intensa que antes; aunque no habláramos de lo que más nos conectaba y comprobaba que nuestra relación había avanzado demasiado, aunque realmente no era así.

El juego de Cell lo cambio todo, después de que Trunks del futuro se fue, Vegeta se volvió hosco, sombrío, no se me acercaba, pasaba el tiempo solo, estábamos juntos cuando él lo deseaba, me di cuenta que la conexión se había perdido, que regresamos al principio, que él no hacía el amor, si no que era sexo, para olvidar, para sentirse mejor simplemente para satisfacerse, al terminar descansábamos pero despertaba sola.

Por más de un año le apoye en lo que pude, quería ayudarlo, pero había cosas que no podía dejar pasar, la indiferencia constante hacia Trunks y a mí, solo me prestaba atención cuando quería y era solo durante el sexo. Trunks comenzaba tomar consciencia de su realidad, deseaba a este padre que todo el tiempo esta ajeno, ausente aunque estaba ahí, un enigma como padre, un extraño que nunca le había dicho hijo a pesar de que le había dado la vida; lo justificaba, le decía a mi niño que su padre era un príncipe de un planeta llamado Vegeta y que por eso se comportaba así, Trunks no hacía muchas preguntas al respecto, como si de antemano supiera que no podía explicarle todo acerca de Vegeta, porque lo que creía conocer de él comenzaba a desmoronarse a pedazos, seis meses pasados el juego de Cell, Vegeta estaba peor que antes.

La primera palabra comprensible de mi hijo fue "papá" irónico que lo primero que decía era sobre el hombre que menos interés tenía en él, estaba presente, lo escuchó lo miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras mi pequeño le miraba curiosamente y repetía su palabra una y otra vez, pero su papá no respondía, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Mi hijo se extraño y me miro lo abrase con una sensación agridulce, era la primera vez que Trunks decía algo tan claramente, antes murmuraba y así entendía ese lenguaje de murmullos, pero nunca antes había dicho una palabra tan clara "papá" y enfrente de él, que solo Kami sabía que pensó en el momento que escuchó esa palabra, que se dio la media vuelta y se fue y mi niño lo veía irse con esa mirada extrañada, sin saber si era él el culpable. Este era un gran logro que no quería compartir con nosotros, ajeno, siempre ajeno.

"Papá, papá" iba y venía sin resultados, se apartaba más y más, y mi hijo continuaba intrigándose ante lo que su padre era, yo trate de ayudarlo tantas veces y todas culminaban con algo parecido a "déjame solo"…"Déjame en paz"…y a últimas fechas simplemente me decía "Vete" sin más.

El colmo fue ese día cuando después de todo, después de lo que habíamos pasado juntos, él simplemente dijo que se iba…no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo más…ya no más, no soy su esclava, en verdad quise ayudarlo; pero eso no le da derecho a dejar que mi hijo siga sufriendo por un padre que no le hace el menor caso, por un hombre que decidió que yo tenía que someterme al igual que cualquiera sus súbditos a sus deseos, para marcharse sin más. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que mi hijo sufriera por ello, porque no se lo merecía, el no pidió ser hijo nuestro, ni tampoco quiso sufrir a su lado. Ni yo tampoco quería seguir en ese juego, era suficiente y el llevarme todas las naves, era una sorpresa para él; como él me sorprendió a mí con que se iba; esta vez lo hacía simple y sencillamente porque no quería ser partícipe de ello.

La historia con Tadeus, fue inesperada aunque con otro modo, la primera vez que vi a este hombre moreno, alto y disparándole a mi hijo quería matarlo, asesinarlo pero me contuve y después de eso sucedió, Trunks y Tadeus parecían estar conectados desde hacia tiempo, como si siempre hubiesen sido padre e hijo, aunque jamás se hubiesen conocido. Mi hijo merece un padre como él y él necesita una familia.

La brisa marina parecía acariciarlos y el murmullo de las olas rompiéndose en la playa parecía enajenarlos más como si los dos fueran únicos en el mundo, con él sosteniéndola, estrechándola contra su pecho, era distinto saberse protegida por completo por un hombre como Tadeus, que saber que no esperaba nada de nadie y estaba por su cuenta.

-Me hubiese gustado tanto, conocerte antes

-¿Antes de que?

-No sé, en algún punto de la historia antes de conocer al príncipe- el suspiro y la abrazó aun más fuerte, él también tenía ese sentimiento de querer que fuese suya mucho antes que eso y que, por supuesto, Trunks fuera de su sangre, su hijo.

-En algún punto de la historia, quizá es este ¿no lo crees? tal vez era el momento indicado, antes… quizá no hubiese pasado nada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé…realmente no lo sé; solo sé que tú y Trunks ahora son todo lo que importa para mí…sin su padre él no estaría aquí

-No sabemos, quizá sería tuyo…

-Quizá…pero no lo sabemos

-Solo sé que en este momento quiero estar contigo, Tadeus y lo demás no me importa

Trunks cerró nuevamente el diario, y solo pudo pensar en una cosa mientras apagaba la luz "No tenía idea" no tenía idea de lo que sucedía entre sus padres, había escuchado una y otra vez de su novia el que nunca verían a sus padres como el hombre y la mujer que son en realidad, pero hasta ese momento entendió el significado, era difícil ver a su madre como una mujer, separar a ambas personas, para él era muy difícil, pero después de leer aquello lo logró y aun así no tenía idea y no sabía si algún día la tendría.


	12. LeRoy

Capitulo 12- LeRoy

El día anterior y el anterior a ese, Trunks se había sentado a ver el amanecer, no conciliaba del todo bien el sueño, sin duda, el diario lo estaba trastornando. El diario de su madre se volvía a cada capítulo más revelador de lo que hubiese querido; ya sabía que su padre era un hombre egoísta y fue a tal extremo que ni siquiera consideraba a su propio hijo o a su madre. En esos momentos tenía sentimientos ambivalentes hacía su padre; aquel con él que creció, el Vegeta de su niñez, era un padre desatento pero no lo ignoraba, recordaba que antes de su primer torneo le llevó al parque de diversiones, y lo hizo después de hacerlo llorar tras un golpe en un entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad. Si, su padre lo entrenaba, le enseño a volar, no recordaba un antes de eso, claro, hubo momentos en los que tiraba de su camisa y su padre no le hacía caso y tiraba más fuerte y le contesta con un "¿Que quieres?" regañón; pero al mismo tiempo en un tono juguetón "Hazme caso" le decía mientras esboza esa sonrisa desafiante que le caracterizaría años después y hacia un gruñido, fruncía el seño. Recordaba a su madre trabajando en robots de entrenamiento, los recordaba muy bien peleándose por cosas irrelevantes; pero luego los veía juntos, ella junto a él sin decirse nada tan solo se miraban y eso era todo.

La pregunta inicial sobre porque su madre se había casado estaba casi resuelta; pero aun faltaban dos cosas, la primera era que fue lo que hizo que su madre regresara con su padre y la segunda, ¿quién era Tadeus Fisherman? ya le conocía del diario de su madre; pero aun no sabía quién era en persona, no sabía su versión de los hechos.

Quería encontrarlo y preguntarle todo sobre su madre, la relación que pareciera efímera; si fue algo que él hizo, algo tan grave como para que ella regresara al lado de su padre, varias preguntas asaltaron su mente ¿Tadeus hizo algo malo? ¿Contra él o su madre? Era tan grave que su madre perdonó a su padre y él olvido la isla debido a eso.

La incógnita le llenaba la mente, tenía que despejarla a como diera lugar; pero ya había recorrido toda Isla Paraíso y nadie le daba razón del paradero del hombre. De sus hermanas, solo Sue continuaba en la isla. Beth se había casado e ido de la isla junto con su esposo y Keyli continuo con su carrera siendo una prestigiosa psicóloga, a penas y se aparecía por la isla y solo para ocasionalmente visitar a su hermana. Tadeus llevaba días ausente, se preguntaba si su hermana lo alertó, quizá toda la isla había conspirado por miedo a aquel hombre, tantas cosas acudían a su mente.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la isla, bordeaba la playa sin prestar atención a nada más como si en el borde la isla se encontrara Tadeus Fisherman. Después de caminar un rato se encontró con un hombre, era alto, moreno y bordeaba los 60 años, se paralizó de inmediato, quizá este era el hombre que buscaba desde que había puesto un pie ahí

-hey…hey- el hombre caminaba hacia adelante, dándole la espalda-Tadeus… ¡Tadeus!- el hombre volteó de inmediato, le miro extrañado- detente- y lo hizo, susurró algo para sí mismo, Trunks apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarlo, el hombre no se movía estaba estático como si fuera una roca- Tadeus- el hombre negó con la cabeza- No mientas- dijo en tono severo

-No mientas- repitió el otro como si de un loro se tratase, Trunks estaba desconcertado ante aquella reacción

-LeRoy- le llamó una mujer, aquel volteó

-¿LeRoy?- dijo Trunks mientras buscaba el origen de la voz, parecía tratarse de una anciana y así era, era una mujer regordeta, de pelo cano, con unos ojos que parecían poder adivinar lo que cualquier ser humano estuviese pensando

-Hola Trunks- saludo la mujer

-Usted me conoce- pero aquello ya no le era sorpresa- conoce entonces de mi madre y de Tadeus, pensé que este hombre…

-Era Tadeus, no- LeRoy miraba al mar murmurando algo para sí mismo que apenas se podía escuchar- este hombre es LeRoy, el recuerda todo lo que pasa, tiene una menoría prodigiosa, pero no habla, a menos que uno sepa si está queriendo decir algo- Hijo, vamos

-¿Es su hijo?

-En realidad no, LeRoy es uno de esos milagros que llegan a isla paraíso de cuando en cuando…LeRoy no vino solo, sus padre le trajeron aquí, dijeron ser pescadores y que este- señaló al hombre- era el menor de los hijos, todos varones, él había nacido con un problema, no hablaba ni le gustaba que lo tocaran, su historia era que salieron de pesca y se perdieron en alta mar…En ese entonces Sue tenía ocho, Tadeus tenía 6, Beth tenía dos años, su padre aun no se iba de la isla. Mi hermana era la maestra de la escuela y a mí…me llaman la bruja…LeRoy puede contarte parte de la historia que te interesara mucho

**Isla Paraíso**

**Verano de 710**

Dos niños paseaban por la playa, una pequeña y un varoncito, sus nombres eran Sue y Tadeus. El niño lucía molesto, se detenía de cuando en cuando para arrojar piedras y conchas a la playa, ese día por la mañana, justo antes de desayunar, el niño había tenido un altercado con su padrastro en turno. El hombre era posesivo y para él la prioridad eran Gwen y su hija, los otros dos niños eran un estorbo necesario, en ocasiones se encerraba con Gwen y su hija y no salía de la habitación en horas. Sue aprendió a tolerarlo, pero para Tadeus era distinto, el aprendió a odiarlo y a cada día la situación se hacía más tensa. El hombre era extranjero, y en su idioma le decía el pequeño bastardo para luego reír a carcajadas mientras pintaba o dibujaba o simplemente se echara en el sillón; pero esa mañana, Tadeus estaba harto. Como era usual la familia que los había excluido estaban encerrados en una habitación, su madre parecía minimizar los errores de aquel hombre y justificaba el comportamiento de su hijo como celos. Sue servía el desayuno cuando el hombre salió de la habitación, estaba solo, la niña había preparado unos huevos fritos para ella y su hermano, justo cuando le sirvió la comida, el hombre se la quitó, sin decir nada más, simplemente devoró aquel precario desayuno y criticó a la niña diciéndole que la comida estaba demasiado salada, ella no supo que decir; pero Tadeus tenía algo en mente. Mientras el hombre abría su maleta con sus pinturas y dibujos, Tadeus tomó el café que había sobrado de la noche, se acercó sigilosamente y mientras aquel miraba el último retrato de su hija, el niño vertió el café sobre los trabajos del pintor

-¡Pequeño desgraciado!- gritó energúmeno- ¿crees que por que eres pequeño no puedo hacerte daño? necesitas educación…como los malcriados salvajes como tú deben de educarse- y justo cuando levantó el brazo para golpearle, Tadeus le golpeó en la entrepierna- ¡Hijo de perra!

-¿Qué?-gritó el niño- ¿crees que te tengo miedo?- y le golpeo nuevamente con tal fuerza que aquel hombre tuvo que sostenerse sobre la pared para no caer, las lagrimas surcaban su rostro entre el dolor y el coraje

-Mocoso idiota…- Sue dejo todo y se llevó al niño a pesar de las protestas de este, quería quedarse ahí hasta el final, quería ver de lo que su padrastro era capaz; pero la niña no le dejo, le arrebato de ahí de inmediato consciente de que ese hombre al recuperarse podría darle una tunda a su hermanito de la que apenas saldría vivo y su hermana no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sucediera

-No tenías porque sacarme, podía quedarme a darle su merecido

-Eres un niño, no puedes a enfrentarte a él, es un hombre

-Es un tonto, los tontos no son hombres

-Es más grande- esgrimo la pequeña- lo suficiente como para matarte…y deja de replicar, te llevare con el abuelo, él te protegerá, no dejara que te haga nada, solo le dirás que tú no quieres estar ahí- el niño arrojó una piedra al agua

-¿por no nos deja estar con mamá y la bebé?

-Porque es un presumido y además…

-Espera- la detuvo el niño y le señalo a un niño más o menos de su edad sentado en la playa- es el niño de los pescadores perdidos, el niño raro- Sue le dio una suave palmada en la base de la cabeza, caminaron hacia él mientras lo hacían ambos se preguntaban el nombre sin saberse que contestar y cuando llegaron a él y simplemente lo llamarón niño aquel volteo, pero nada dijo, le preguntaron qué había sucedido, pero nada dijo tampoco

-Hay que llevarlo a casa de la maestra- declaró Sue

-La maestra no está- dijo Tadeus con seriedad, como solía hacerlo cuando tenía miedo- solo esta su hermana…la bruja

-Es cierto, la maestra siempre sale en verano- se miraron entre ellos, la maestra era una mujer dulce que daba gusto verla y escucharla; pero con su hermana siempre se tenía cierto recelo, decían que ella era una bruja, que leía el tarot, y podía ver el futuro con solo ver el rostro de una persona, nadie sabía con seguridad que tipo de magia practicaba, lo que se sabía que siempre había algo mágico que tenía que ver con ella, si era bueno o malo era desconocido.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí- dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros- tenemos que llevarlo a casa de la bruja…vamos niño extraño

Los dos pequeños se armaron de valor, no era fácil estar cara a cara con un bruja; pero sabían que el niño no podía quedarse ahí y morir de hambre o insolación. Caminaron por toda la Isla hasta llegar al norte de la misma y ahí se encontraron una casa amarilla de cemento con un jardín amplio lleno de flores, no había rejas de ningún tipo, tocaron a la puerta y el niño ausente miraba hacia el piso cuando la bruja abrió.

-Miren que trajo la marea- los hermanos quedaron paralizados al verla no sabían que decir o que hacer, Sue empujo suavemente al niño hacia ella- LeRoy, ¿Tus padres?- alzó la cara del niño y le miro directo a los ojos, entonces lo supo- te abandonaron

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Tadeus consternado- ¿sus padres lo dejaron?- la mujer de cabellos tan negros como la noche solo asintió, sus manos tan blancas como nunca lo habían visto nunca

-Pasen, están hambrientos, parece que fuiste algo travieso, Tadeus…- LeRoy entró ante la orden mientras los niños vacilaron- no pasara nada- nunca antes habían entrado a aquella casa, solo se escuchaban leyendas de que la maestra tenía su lado más bello, estético y lleno de luz y color y el de su hermana la bruja, tétrico, oscuros, con objetos extraños y estrafalarios que nadie era capaz de entender; pero no era nada de lo que observaban- deberían ver mi habitación, ahí tal vez encuentren lo que buscan, quédense en la mesa, les traeré algo de comer, al poco tiempo regreso con emparedados llenos de carne que los niños no pudieron desperdiciar, ya que estaban hambrientos, después de todo no habían desayunado. La mujer tan solo miraba a LeRoy a los ojos, le sonrió mientras el no tomaba expresión alguna- supongo que ahora será nuestro hijo

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué lo abandonaron?

-LeRoy…30 de julio de 710, 6 horas…

-¿Estás seguro que quieres dejarlo aquí?- dijo LeRoy tomando una expresión severa-Si hay que dejarlo aquí, no podemos mantener a este retrasado, no quiero que se sepa que es mi hijo, es una vergüenza tener un hijo así, mujer…es tu culpa- el niño tomaba una expresión menos seria- vamos, déjalo, déjalo…se escuchan sus voces a la distancia, comienza a amanecer, basta niño, no nos persigas, quédate aquí…no te muevas hasta que alguien venga por ti…se van en su lancha

Tadeus y Sue le miraban estupefactos

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la pequeña

-LeRoy es el hijo menor de esos pescadores, Dios les mando esta bendición…este niño es especial, su cerebro es como una grabadora de video, es lo único que puede hacer, no habla, no sabe leer ni escribir…su padre se harto de él, una maldición muy grande le espera

-¿usted se la va a lanzar?-preguntó Tadeus

-Niño, cállate- le regaño su hermana

-No, Tadeus…la vida se encargara de eso. LeRoy ahora le pertenece a Isla Paraíso, de alguna forma u otra su destino era quedarse aquí…ahora les diré que tienen que hacer, vayan a casa de su abuelo porque hoy mismo, algo que nunca le ha pertenecido a Isla hoy mismo saldrá de ella; Tadeus tienes que quedarte con tu abuelo, Sue tienes que explicarle lo que paso

-Pero mi abuelo- replicó la niña con temor- no lo sé…

-Tu abuelo se enfrentara a él, este niño- y tocó a Tadeus en el hombro- es importante para él y para toda tu familia

-No me dirá usted también que porque es el único varón

-No, pero influye mucho-Tadeus la miro- pequeño te espera una larga vida- El pequeño agradeció la comida y se retiró de ahí diciéndole a su hermana que le esperaría afuera, algo en lo que la mujer le dijo no le agrado y no sabía porque- Sue, tu hermano cuidara de ustedes como si de un padre de familia se tratase, tu abuelo le dará ese poder; pero un día tú, tus hermanas y tu propia madre tendrán que cuidar de él, porque no sobrevivirá sin eso ¿comprendes eso?

-Si

-Ahora ve con tu abuelo

**Isla paraíso **

**Enero 28 769**

Era de noche; Tadeus Fisherman, tomaba decisiones parado frente a la inmensidad del mar. Bulma y el niño dormían; pero él no podía conciliar el sueño; ese día por la mañana supo lo que toda isla decía sobre Bulma y sobre él, sabía que ella no le daba importancia; pero para él era importante. Alguna vez su abuelo le dijo "Trata a la mujer que amas como te gustaría que traten a tu madre" y se lo dijo el mismo día que el padre de Beth se fue de la isla.

Bulma era la mujer que amaba, y definitivamente no quería que nadie en Isla continuara hablando de ellos, eran una familia y a pesar de su reputación, a pesar de ser quien era, sabía muy bien que no podía callar a toda la población.

Su relación no tenía un nombre, eran una pareja y eso era todo, era el padre sustituto de Trunks y ya. Aunque la mitad de la isla decía que era su hijo de algún viaje y la otra mitad simplemente decía la verdad, que el niño era hijo de la señora Brief y nada más. Solo Dios sabía de lo que huía; pero el ya lo sabía y mientras menos hablaran de eso era mejor, comenzaba a cansarse de su situación; pero ella no…pensaban diferente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la mujer mientras lo abrazaba

-Necesito hablar contigo, seriamente

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bulma- Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus manos- quiero…quiero casarme contigo- la mujer le soltó de inmediato y se apartó de él- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué tenias que decirme eso?- le preguntó la mujer mientras le daba la espalda- todo estaba bien hasta que me dijiste eso

-¿Qué tiene de malo querer casarme contigo?

-Aun…

-Te amo y me amas ¿no es así?- ella asintió- somos una familia ya, Bulma, solo quiero hacerlo legal, solo quiero decirles a todos que eres mi esposa y Trunks es mi hijo

-Sabes quién es el padre de mi hijo

-A mi no me interesa ese sujeto, el niño es tu hijo y es todo lo que me interesa; el necesita un padre

-No necesitamos un papel que nos diga que estamos casados, tenemos algo especial Tadeus, eso para mí es suficiente…además vine a decirte que llame a casa –El hombre la miró seriamente- Mi padre quiere hablar conmigo por un inversionista que regresó a quejarse y quiere de vuelta su dinero, amenaza con demandar, solo yo puedo remediar esto…tengo que dejar en su lugar a ese idiota que cree que es mejor que nosotros…mañana por la mañana partiré a Ciudad del oeste

-¿Y?- preguntó expectante

-¿Y?

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Ven conmigo- Bulma tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó suavemente- escucha lo que he vivido contigo jamás lo soñé, ni lo imagine, eres algo increíble que paso sin que lo esperara…escúchame, lo pensare y quiero que me acompañes para conocer a mis padres, mi familia y mi casa, pero tienes que venir conmigo, salir de esta isla- él solo asintió, no podía negarse, aunque jamás le gustaba salir de la isla; pero en esta ocasión era distinto había un propósito. Se acercó a ella, acarició su rostro y la beso

-Está bien

-Ven, vamos…Trunks estará encantado de regresar a ver a sus abuelos.

Era una mañana de sábado, Tadeus se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba y fue a despertar a su cuñado, le hizo responsable de la procesadora y ante la mirada atónita de su madre y sus hermanas, Tadeus abordó la nave con destino a Ciudad del Oeste.

Tadeus abrazaba a Trunks mientras el pequeño le decía todo acerca de la corporación, le hablaba sobre su abuelo y sus mascotas, de las invenciones y el taller de naves y robots, preguntaba si Ronald podría ir con ellos otro día; pero ambos le contestaron que eso era imposible,

-¿Por qué?

-Los delfines no viajan en naves, ellos nadan

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó al hombre

-Porque así lo hizo Dios

Llegaron, estaba serio, más serio que de costumbre, reía de cuando en cuando para el niño; entraron a la casa, él tenía al niño abrazado quien de inmediato pidió que le bajara, se sintió solo, el corazón le latía rápidamente, pero se tranquilo en cuanto sintió la mano de Bulma tocar la suya

-Todo estará bien, tranquilo

-Lo se

La señora Brief salió a su encuentro- Bulma, Trunks- y el pequeño corrió a los brazos de su abuela- te extrañe tanto, Bulma ¿Por qué no avisaste que te ibas? nos preocupamos mucho por ti

-Mamá, no lo creí necesario no soy una niña- dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en la sala- Mamá te presentó a Tadeus, es de Isla Paraíso

-¿Isla Paraíso?- preguntó extrañada, el hombre la miro extrañado- vaya, una vez mi esposo me habló de ella, pero jamás me llevó ahí. Bulma ¿Qué tal está ahí?

-Es un lugar hermoso, son las playas más bellas que existen sobre la tierra, pensé que lo había visto todo hasta que llegue ahí

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-En el laboratorio…Así que Tadeus- le dijo la mujer-¿Cómo conociste a Bulma?

-Es algo muy difícil…de describir

-Le lanzó un arpón el primer día que llegamos- Tadeus no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ponerse sudoroso, de repente comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso

-Si me dio- dijo el niño señalándose el pecho

-Oh, vaya- exclamó la mujer-lo bueno que este niño tiene una excelente resistencia física…tu padre te espera en el laboratorio

-Volveré en un momento- Bulma se levantó y dejo a su madre y Tadeus junto con el niño

-Ven, tomaremos el té en el jardín

-Si, en el jardín- dijo el niño entusiasmado mientras corría de nuevo a Tadeus- ahí están todos los animales, mi abuelo tiene un dinosaurio

-¿En serio?...

-No se preocupe es pequeño- dijo la mujer

Tadeus descubrió que el pequeño dinosaurio solo tenía de pequeño el nombre, ya que en realidad era un brontosaurio de unos tres metros de alto y unos 10 de largo. Estaba impresionado el jardín era casi tan grande como la propia isla. La señora Brief le preguntaba todo acerca de la Isla a lo que Tadeus contestaba ampliamente el niño corría por todos lados para finalmente ayudar a su abuela a alimentar a los animales

-Déjeme preguntarle algo, señor Tadeus

-Sí, lo que usted desee

-¿Tiene alguna relación con mi hija?- el asintió mientras daba un trago a su vaso con té- se ve enamorado de ella y Trunks está encantado con usted, estoy gratamente impresionada

-Me da gusto escuchar eso- espéreme solo un momento, de repente la mujer regresó con un álbum fotográfico- Quiero enseñarle esto…es el primer mes de vida de Trunks, su abuelo y yo no podíamos dejar de fotografiarlo- el hombre abrió el álbum y la primera foto que vio fue a Bulma, tan hermosa como nunca antes la había visto, entre sus brazos tenía a un recién nacido, se miraban el uno al otro como si el mundo solo fueran ellos, el uno dependiente del otro, no pudo evitar sonreír- se ve hermosa

-Odia que muestre esa fotografía a menos que no sea a alguien de la familia, siempre dice que se ve terrible

-No…se ve preciosa- pasó a la segunda página y descubrió al pequeño Trunks tenía su ropa blanca con los logos de la corporación en azul oscuro, era pequeño, flaco y parecía que en algún descuido la ropa se le saldría e incluso el gorrito que tenía parecía que se le caería en cualquier momento sobre los ojos

-Nació de ocho meses, apenas tenía el peso necesario para que lo dejaran venir a casa, esa noche nos dio un gran susto

-¿Por qué?

-De la nada comenzó a llorar, y no sabíamos que sucedía, Bulma estaba muy asustada al igual que yo y su abuelito, hasta que él recordó que había que sacarle el gas, lo había olvidado por completo, hacía mucho tiempo que un bebé no entraba a la casa, que me había olvidado por completo de uno que otro detalle…- y así fue enseñándole las fotos de su nieto y él se interesaba durante cada una y más aun escuchar lo que la señora Brief contaba de cada una de ellas; en cada foto sin falta estaba Trunks, en ocasiones solo, en ocasiones acompañado de su madre o sus abuelos; pero además del señor Brief, no había otro hombre en esas fotos

-¿y el padre del niño?

-No está, no le gustan las fotografías, ni tampoco…se interesaba mucho en Trunks en esa época…

.

.

.

-Es un hombre estúpido- dijo Bulma después de haber terminado de hablar con el inversionista inconforme- siempre quería hacer su voluntad, le dije que esto no era como él quería que aquí había reglas que seguir, pero su idiota consejero se metía donde no le llamaban…así que fue un desastre al final, yo no quería ver al tipo le regrese su dinero y le dije que se fuera con su inversión a parte, lo ves…no tuvo replicas para lo que yo le dije, no tenía por donde demandarnos

-Me sorprendí mucho, hija, cuando dijo que lo defraudamos pues…-salían del laboratorio donde se llevó a cabo la conferencia y él estaba parado con la espalda apoyada en la pared- creo que…tengo que hacer algunas llamadas- los dejo a solas

Él la miraba fríamente, como si nunca se hubiese ido de ahí, como si justo el día anterior, Bulma hubiese estado en la casa junto con Trunks, tenía solo una idea en la cabeza

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Vegeta?- preguntó la mujer con indiferencia

-Una nave, te lo dije desde el principio; pero tu quiste hacerte la interesante e irte a otra parte

-Te dije que no participaría esta vez, estas por tu cuenta, no soy tu esclava y no eres mi dueño

-No eres nadie para retenerme aquí

-No, no lo soy, lo comprendí…quieres tu nave- y de la bolsa de su pantalón saco un estuche lleno de capsulas con varias naves, saco cada una de ellas y las arrojo al piso- ahí las tienes

-¡¿Que humillación es esta, mujer?- gritó colérico- ¡levántalas!

-¡Te dije que no soy tu esclava!, las quieres levántalas tú mismo, Vegeta, no estoy aquí a tu servicio.

-Si no lo haces tú, puedo obligar al patético humano que vino contigo…levanta esas capsulas ahora mismo

-…Ese patético humano- le dijo furiosa- es mi futuro esposo y no tienes derecho alguno sobre él- rio divertido mientras le daba la espalda

-¿con que tu esposo?...un par de patéticos humanos…haz lo que quieras, no me interesa

-Eso hare Vegeta, me casare con él y será el padre que tú nunca fuiste para Trunks- se dio la media vuelta y caminó dirigiéndose hacia el jardín

-¿No recogerás esas capsulas?... Mujer

-¡Te dije que no!...no puedo creer que te acabó de revelar todo esto y ni siquiera te interese…pero- sonrió-¿Qué podía esperar de ti?

.

.

.

-LeRoy-le dijo la anciana- Febrero 2, 769

-Aparece el hombre extraño, el papá del hijo de la señora Bulma, dice que se lo va a llevar

-¿Qué?- dijo Trunks sorprendido


	13. La Respuesta

Capitulo 13- La Respuesta

-Dime más- exigió Trunks- ¿Qué sucedió? no puedo creer que mi papá haya venido por mí- pero LeRoy no habló más se abrazó a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos

-Está cansado- declaró la anciana

-No- dijo el joven en un tono de frustración- él tiene que decírmelo…¿Por qué mi padre vino por mi?, vamos LeRoy, dímelo- el hombre solo se apartó del joven para ocultarse tras la anciana.

-Basta ya- le detuvo la mujer severamente- LeRoy está cansado, no podrá decirte mas, no lo obligues porque no obtendrás nada…entiendo tu frustración muchacho, tu vida cambio de repente, te diste cuenta que tu madre omitió algo de su vida que te incluía y que por un periodo de tu vida estuviste aquí en esta isla siendo el hijo de un hombre de mar

-Él no era mi padre- dijo tras dar un suspiro

-Lo fue Trunks, por un tiempo lo fue…

-Hasta donde sé, ese hombre pudo lastimar a mi madre o a mí…no ser quien aparentaba en realidad... ¿Por qué mi padre vendría por mi? un hombre que en ese momento era egoísta, que no le importaba nada se tomó la molestia de venir por mí, hasta aquí

-Quizá tú mismo ya te hayas respondido, a veces la respuesta más simple, Trunks, es la verdadera…deja a este hombre descansar…piensa bien lo que quieres saber, él te lo dirá.

Diario de Bulma Brief

Enero 30, 769, corporación capsula

Estaba gritándome, exigiéndome que le entregara las capsulas, que las levantara y se las diera en la mano ¿Quién se ha creido? aquí no es el soberano de nadie, no es príncipe de nada, no es nadie…aunque él crea que sí.

He decido aceptar la propuesta de Tadeus, tiene razón, somos una familia, no tiene nada de malo legalizarlo, como él lo llama, casarnos y ya, si eso a él lo hace feliz y así asegurare la felicidad de mi hijo y también la mía… no le espera nada junto a Vegeta, más que ser ignorado y no lo permitiré.

A Vegeta no le interesa de cualquier manera, no le interesa el niño, no le intereso…merezco más que esto, soy joven, soy hermosa y es lo que Tadeus me hace sentir, que importó, que soy valorada así como mi hijo.

Trunks y yo nos merecemos algo más que el príncipe Vegeta, y en mis manos esta eso.

.

.

.

Bulma salió de ahí molesta, no podía creer que la primera vez que vio a Vegeta después de cerca de tres meses él solamente le reprochara por las naves; pero esta vez no se tragó la rabia se desahogo regando las preciadas naves por el suelo

Era de tarde cuando regreso, Trunks junto con sus abuelos alimentaba a los animales, mientras Tadeus observaba aquello y preguntaba de cuando en cuando alguna que otra cosa sobre los animales. Iba a acercarse de inmediato cuando algo la detuvo, la declaración que le había hecho a Vegeta minutos atrás, diciéndole que Tadeus sería su esposo…sabía porque lo dijo, poco tenía que ver esa ira que la consumía desde dentro, poco tenia que ver ese rencor por todo ese tiempo en que se le ignoró, poco tenía que ver eso y más. Tadeus estaba ahí con ese porte varonil, esa figura morena, alta, con los brazos cruzados, él tenía la clave de su felicidad, era el mejor amigo de su hijo y se ganó su corazón; pero…no, no había tiempo para dudar, tenía que hablar con él

-¿Se divierten?- preguntó Bulma asiéndose del brazo del hombre

-Justo me contaba sobre su planta de pescado en Isla Paraíso- dijo el viejo Brief- ¿lo puedes creer? yo conocí a su abuelo

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Bulma intrigada

-Sí, yo era joven, acaba de graduarme y fui a Isla Paraíso, su abuelo me llevó a un paseo en lancha ahí hablamos de nuestros planes, yo le hable de mis capsulas y él de una procesadora de pescado, me da gusto que él lo haya logrado.

-Nunca lo hubiese creído- dijo el hombre- mi abuelo jamás habló de eso

-Mamá, vas a darle de comer al dinosaurio

-Sí, hijo, en un momento; me voy a secuestrar a Tadeus tenemos cosas de que hablar

Salieron en un auto deportivo, Bulma llevaba el volante, manejaba intrépidamente hasta llegar a un paraje a las afueras de la ciudad, en todo el camino no dijo una palabra, ni Tadeus tampoco, aquello se convertía en silencio sepulcral, fue hasta en un alto, que Tadeus se atrevió a preguntar algo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero hablar contigo, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que sucederá con nosotros- el hombre aclaró su garganta y repentinamente no quiso saber nada más.

En la casa, el hombre convivió con los padres de Bulma, conoció todo lo que el pequeño Trunks, le había hablado y más; pero ahora se sentía particularmente nervioso sin saber realmente porque, repentinamente el auto se detuvo. Bulma encendió un cigarrillo mientras se bajaba del auto; estaban en medio del desierto, ella se salió unos cuantos metros de la carretera, ambos bajaron

-Tadeus- dijo la mujer mientras le enfrentaba- quiero saber qué es lo que tu defines como matrimonio

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo el hombre extrañado

-necesito saberlo

-Pues…-aclaró la garganta pensando bien en sus palabras- el matrimonio es cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman tanto que formalizan su relación, él protegerá de ella y ella cuidara de él…una relación más allá de todo, que nada pueda superarla porque se aman demasiado- Bulma tomó sus manos entre las suyas

-Entiendes que no sería una esposa como las de la isla, sabes que yo sería diferente

-Si fueras como ellas quizá nunca hubiese comenzado una relación contigo, hace mucho que supe que la mujer de mi vida no estaba en isla paraíso…no lo sé, quizá en verdad pude aparecerme si pedias el deseo al dragón…

-Nunca lo sabremos; Tadeus…- el corazón del hombre latía rápido, fuerte, a punto de reventar-quiero casarme contigo…aceptó

-¿Aceptas?- preguntó el hombre incrédulo-¿aceptas?

-Si, Tadeus… quiero casarme contigo- la abrazó sin saber que decirle, era la primera vez en muchos años que se quedaba sin palabras, totalmente en blanco- ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

-Es que…es que…no me lo esperaba, no hoy… ¿Qué sucedió que cambiaste de opinión? Quiero decir…tú…Bulma

- …Tenemos que decirle a mis padres y a tu familia

¿Cómo decirle que lo que le impulsó a tomar aquella decisión tan crucial era en parte por la reacción de Vegeta? Porque era algo que ni ella misma estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Estaba dolida, furiosa e indignada, tras más de dos meses solo hubieron reproches y nada más…pero ya no había tiempo para pensar más en ello, ahora tenía que pensar en su nueva vida, en esta etapa nueva como esposa; no sería diferente, lo único era que ante la ley estarían unidos, le daba meramente lo mismo; pero era importante para Tadeus así que esta era una forma de reafírmale su amor y compromiso…además Trunks necesitaba de un padre.

Esa misma noche, durante la cena Bulma y Tadeus anunciaron por primera vez que se casarían, los Brief no podían estar más emocionados por ello, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Bulma se le veía feliz, al igual que Trunks-

-¿Qué significa que se van a casar?- preguntó el pequeño quien aun no entendía el significado de "casarse" o "comprometerse en matrimonio"

-Significa que tu mamá y el señor Tadeus van a vivir juntos como tu abuelito y yo- dijo la feliz abuela

-¿y papá?- preguntó el niño, un silencio general reinó en el comedor; nadie sabía que responderle al pequeño ante tan simple pregunta y a la vez tan complicada. Bulma le miro enternecida porque ni ella tenía una respuesta simple para aquella interrogante, no sabía que sucedería con Vegeta, lo abrazó y le dijo

-Nunca dejara de ser tu papá, lo sabes- él niño asintió con seriedad porque sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien con su padre, repentinamente sentía su ki, estático en la habitación de arriba, pero no difería mucho de lo que había sentido desde que tenía memoria; a pesar de eso, era difícil para él estar tranquilo, algo dentro de sí le decía que algo diferente había con su padre. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre, mientras Tadeus se acercaba a observarlo

-¿Estas molesto?- inquirió el hombre con preocupación, el niño negó con la cabeza

-Estoy cansado

Esa noche durmieron juntos, Trunks estaba con ellos, el hombre únicamente un pantalón azul, el pequeño dormía con su bóxer de cuadros y su playera sobre el hombre el pecho desnudo mientras Bulma los observaba, era casi el amanecer y aquello se convertía en el sueño que siempre tuvo, Vegeta jamás había dormido con Trunks de esa forma, lo más cerca que estuvo fue aquella vez que ella llevó al bebé que apenas rebasa el mes de vida, pero siempre estuvo junto a ella, nunca le había tenido así, piel con piel. Trunks movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y de repente se llevaba el pulgar a la boca para succionarlo, Tadeus protegía su cabeza con su mano izquierda y posó su mano derecha en la espalda del pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bulma tenía a este hombre físicamente fuera de isla paraíso, era lo que soñó, era justo lo que necesitaba; pero…de repente algo le hacía pensar que algo faltaba; mas no sabía que

-Tadeus- le acarició el rostro, aquel emitió un leve "dime" mientras comenzaba a dormirse de nuevo-No te duermas…

-¿Qué pasa?- le miro a los ojos tratando de permanecer despierto

-¿crees que lo tome mal?... ¿Que un día nos reproche el que su padre no esté junto a él?

-Su padre eligió no estar junto a él, nosotros no se lo quitamos- y la abrazó- ya quiero regresar a isla Paraíso, pasear en la playa contigo y con Trunks…nadar con Ronald…

-¿Por qué nos amas tanto?

-Porque ustedes hacen que yo quiera ser mejor hombre cada día, mejor que ningún otro, aun si no soy un hombre tan común como cualquiera- y solo esas palabras bastaron para hacerlo merecedor de un beso apasionado, la mujer no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿sería tan malo sentirse tan especial?

-Te amo, Tadeus…te amo

-Ustedes dos…tú…eres todo para mí…eres una mujer muy especial y el hombre que no lo sepa ver o que no agradezca lo que le das es un imbécil…

-Trunks quiere llevarte al zoológico…es una sorpresa…

-Me sorprende que tú me lo digas, eso si me sorprende mucho…-Bulma acarició al pequeño

-Iremos al zoológico todos

Ese día siguieron los planes de Trunks, fueron al zoológico, de ahí al parque de diversiones, de ahí regresaron a la casa y dieron de comer a los animales, no preguntó por su padre como Bulma lo espero, pero tampoco parecía muy entusiasmado de regresar a Isla Paraíso, no preguntó por Ronald, aunque siempre quería estar al lado de Tadeus, hablándole de aquello y lo otro.

-Mañana nos iremos- dijo Bulma a sus padres- regresaremos a Isla Paraíso

-hija- le llamo su padre- quiero saber si estás segura de lo que harás

-Claro que estoy segura, Tadeus me ama y adora a Trunks

-¿Tu lo amas?- preguntó Bunny

-Claro que sí- rio Bulma divertida- si no fuera así, no estaría dando un gran paso como el que estoy a punto de dar ¿no creen?

-Bulma- dijo su padre- estamos preocupados, ese hombre te adora y Trunks también; pero quizá te estés precipitando, lo conoces hace poco

-Hija, es obvio que ese hombre haría todo por ti; pero Vegeta…

-Vegeta ya no es nada mío, solo es el padre de Trunks- dijo enfadada- no quiero que me lo vuelvan a mencionar, mi vida es al lado de Tadeus y tienen que respetar mi decisión.

-Está Bien, hija…solo queríamos hablar contigo- dijo la señora Brief después de dar un trago a su bebida- estar seguros de que te sientes bien con esto y que sabes que es lo mejor para ti y para Trunks…oh, quiero ir a esa isla, siempre me has prometido que me llevarías

-Lo sé, mamá…pero ahora que mejor oportunidad que la boda de nuestra hija

Para el primero de febrero habían regresado, la familia de Tadeus estaba entusiasmada, incluso Beth que estaba de regreso a la universidad quien se entero vía telefónica gracias a su madre preguntaba por la fecha que aun no estaba decidida

En la mañana del 2 de febrero, Tadeus salió a nadar como le era usual, calentó previamente corriendo durante 30 minutos, y se metió al agua, no se percató que cerca de ahí merodeaba LeRoy quien se escapó de la casa de las hermanas muy temprano ese día por primera vez desde que había llegado a la isla.

.

.

.

Trunks estaba en casa de la bruja, a pesar de todo, la casa seguía tan igual a cuando estuvieron los niños Sue y Tadeus. El ya viejo LeRoy estaba sentado en la ventana mirando hacia el mar.

La bruja le indicó a Trunks que dijera la fecha y la hora

-Le Roy- dijo el joven con voz firme- 2 de febrero 769, 7:00 hrs

-Aparece el hombre extraño, el papá del hijo de la señora Bulma, dice que se lo va a llevar

.

.

.

Vegeta llegó a la isla, tenía la mirada furiosa, decida, aquella que le caracterizaba desde cuando era un furtivo guerrero en el espacio. Trunks despertó en el momento en el que su padre puso un pie en la isla, su madre aun dormía, sin despertarla, el pequeño salió sigilosamente de la casa, su padre caminaba, se dirigía a la casa de Tadeus; pero quería encontrárselo antes, tenía que ver a su papá.

El príncipe tenía su nave, tenía lo que necesitaba para ser libre, pero estaba ahí para llevarse al niño, lo había meditado, le pertenecía y se lo iba a llevar porque así le daba la gana, porque quería y podía.

Padre e hijo estaban frente a frente, solo un par de metros les distanciaban.

Trunks no sabía que su sigilo fue poco exitoso, había logrado despertar a su madre, quien intrigada le persiguió, el niño no se dio cuenta puesto que toda su atención estaba en su padre.

-Papá- dijo el niño

-Trunks, vendrás conmigo- dijo el saiyajin- haz lo que te ordenó

-Trunks- le llamó su madre, el niño la miro sorprendido

-Mamí…papá quiere que vaya con él…

-Él vendrá conmigo- insistió el saiyajin

-Él no irá contigo- replicó la mujer- Trunks, si vas con él, no volverás a verme

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el pequeño confundido, Bulma corrió hacia su bebé de inmediato y lo cargó, el príncipe rio divertido

-vamos, ¿crees que no me sería fácil quitártelo?

-Solo lo haces porque sí ¿verdad? solo para fastidiarme…porque no te rogue para que te quedaras, porque no te ayude con tu estúpida nave, ahora quieres fastidiarme quitándome a mi hijo- el niño abrazó aun más a su madre

-El niño me pertenece

-El niño no te pertenece, lo ignoraste durante casi toda su vida y de buenas a primeras lo quieres…

-Es mi hijo ¿No es así?...voy a empezar de nuevo, él es mi heredero…dámelo de buena manera Bulma, porque no me tentare el corazón para quitártelo

-No quiero ir contigo, papá-

-Calla- le gritó el príncipe- tú no tienes opinión

-Oye súper papá- le llamó Tadeus- ¿así que te lo vas a llevar? ¿Qué planeas hacer con él cuando tenga hambre? ¿Sabes a qué hora le da hambre? ¿Sabes que es lo que no le gusta comer?... ¿Que hará cuando diga que tenga sueño?...a ver papá responde

-No tengo que responderte nada- dijo el saiyajin mientras le enfrentaba- te podría matar en este instante si me diera la ganada


	14. Descubrimiento

Capitulo 14- Descubrimiento

-Oye súper papá- le llamó Tadeus- ¿así que te lo vas a llevar? ¿Qué planeas hacer con él cuando tenga hambre? ¿Sabes a qué hora le da hambre? ¿Sabes que es lo que no le gusta comer?... ¿Que hará cuando diga que tenga sueño?...a ver papá responde

-No tengo que responderte nada- dijo el saiyajin mientras le enfrentaba- te podría matar en este instante si me diera la gana- Al fin conocía al tal Vegeta, al autor de los días de Trunks, de la infelicidad de Bulma, ese hombre que era unos 20 cm más pequeño que él, sin embargo el hombre estaba lo suficientemente consciente para saber que si este saiyajin en algún momento estuvo a punto de destruir la tierra, podría matarlo; pero él no le temía, su deber como el futuro esposo de Bulma y el padre de Trunks era defenderlos sin importar que, aun si se enfrentaba a un monstruo como aquel

-Hay un diferencia abismal- dijo el hombre tratando de contener su rabia- entre engendrar y ser padre

-¿Quién te crees que eres? un humano estúpido…no eres nadie para decirme nada, ¿te crees un juez de lo bueno o lo malo?

-No, soy el futuro esposo de Bulma Brief- el saiyajin sonrió malévolamente, en su mente ya había preparado el golpe perfecto- y sobre mi cadáver te vas a llevar a este niño- agrego Tadeus con decisión

-Qué bueno que lo menciones- dijo el saiyajin en un tono burlón- porque eso precisamente planeaba hacer- y lanzó el golpe dirigido a la quijada de Tadeus; pero algo no salió como lo había planeado.

En menos de un segundo, Tadeus estaba tirado en la suave arena, no sabía exactamente lo que le paso, solo que estaba consciente, se esperaba un golpe contundente, se imaginó que sería fuerte, pero lucharía por mantenerse consciente; pero lo que Tadeus sintió en ese momento fue un empujón tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo y parecía provenir de su cadera izquierda. Algo le había empujado.

La campana del reloj municipal de Isla Paraíso sonó tres veces en ese momento, eran las 7:30 hrs, lo que Tadeus ni Vegeta vieron fue el acto heroico que hizo Trunks, el pequeño había saltado del regazo de su madre inesperadamente, tal parecía que tenía noción de lo que su padre haría y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, en menos de lo que toma una exhalación el niño llegó hasta el hombre y antes de que su padre asestara el golpe salto y con sus pequeñas manos empujo a Tadeus hasta la arena, tirándolo a propósito.

Vegeta miraba incrédulo la escena, el niño ahora ocupaba el lugar donde estaba el hombre mientras aquel se trataba de incorporar si saber que sucedía

-¡No lastimes a mi amigo!- le hizo frente el pequeño, tenía la mirada furiosa, su respiración era agitada y su ki estaba increíblemente elevado- ¡No lo toques!

El príncipe estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo aquel niño había logrado aquello en menos de un segundo sin que él se percatara? era cierto sintió un ki elevarse; el de su hijo, pero no le prestó atención, no le creyó capaz de una acción como esa, tampoco pensó que un niño tan pequeño fuera capaz de enfrentarle, de gritarle con esa furia como lo había hecho antes; nunca lo creyó del niño, jamás lo pensó de su hijo, lo cierto era que casi nunca se había puesto a pensar en su hijo a menos que se tratara del muchacho del futuro.

-Vete papá- dijo el niño furioso –no dejare a mamá, no quiero que lastimes a mi amigo- el príncipe le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Bulma, la última vez que le vio con esos ojos llenos de odio fue cuando le hizo posar sus manos en aquel vientre abultado donde Trunks aun se encontraba

-Esto es tu culpa- le dijo el saiyajin a una impactada mujer que aun no reaccionaba ante lo que sucedía frente a ella, tan solo le vio despegar de ahí, raudo, iracundo.

Tadeus se levantó y corriendo abrazó a un Trunks que parecía estar en trance y a punto de desfallecer. El hombre lo cargó y dejo la cabeza del niño en su hombro, preocupado como jamás se le había visto

-¿estás bien?... ¿hijo?- Bulma corrió hacia el niño con lagrimas en los ojos aun incrédula ante lo que había sucedido.

-Mamí, me siento muy cansado…tengo mucho sueño

-Mi amor- le beso en la cabeza- mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de Tadeus

-Es un sueño, Trunks, un mal sueño- le dijo este- sigue durmiendo, te prometo que cuando despiertes todo va a ser igual, iremos a ver a Ronald, te lo prometo

-¿mi papá?

-Lo soñaste, Trunks- insistió el hombre tratando de contener las lagrimas, y el niño cayó profundamente dormido en parte por un esfuerzo que aun no estaba entrenado para realizar aunque fuera perfectamente capaz como lo demostró- Yo debería protegerte a ti, no al revés, perdóname- y le besó tiernamente en la frente- perdóname

Bulma abrazó a Tadeus y acaricio a Trunks, Tenía lagrimas en los ojos- ese maldito desgraciado- dijo furiosa- no se rinde, bastardo egoísta, cree…

-Basta, Bulma…está dormido…es mejor que piense que todo fue un sueño, es lo mejor para él e incluso para nosotros- ella asintió sin decir más, porque lo único que tenía en mente eran palabras de odio para Vegeta.

.

.

.

Trunks estaba pasmado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado de LeRoy le dejo sin aliento, en algún momento la bruja le dijo que quizá la respuesta a que un hombre egoísta viniera por él ya se la había dado él mismo; el mismo egoísmo de su padre había impulsado que viniera a buscarlo, no había otra razón. El ansía de venganza hacía su madre fue la maquinaria propulsora por la que su padre fue a buscarlo, lejos había quedado aquellas teorías de que Tadeus le hizo daño a él o su madre, sino que simplemente fue un capricho, una venganza. Estaba impactado

-¿Qué más sucedió?- preguntó Trunks en un susurro

-Tadeus tiene al niño en su hombro, caminan hacia su casa, yo regresó a la mía, el sol comienza a elevarse por encima del mar, ellas pronto despertaran

-No sabe más- declaró la bruja- lo que sucedió después tendrás que buscarlo por ti mismo…te dije que la respuesta más simple en muchas ocasiones es la acertada- aquel asintió, sabía donde continuar su respuesta: el diario de su madre.

-Gracias señora, gracias LeRoy…- se levantó desconcertado

-Muchacho- le llamó la bruja- no te desconciertes, el mundo no es como lo creemos en primera instancia; pero tú estás descubriendo un mundo al que jamás creíste pertenecer y nunca pertenecerás de nuevo…te puedo adelantar que serás un hombre feliz, pero esto es algo que necesitas descubrir para lograrlo

-¿Por qué?

-Es demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero todo sucede por una razón.

Diario de Bulma Brief

2 de febrero 769

Llegó con el capricho de querer llevarse a Trunks, ¡maldito! mi hijo no es un juguete para sus tonterías, simplemente lo hace porque quiere llamar mi atención; pero meter a Trunks es lo más bajo y ruin que se le pudo pasar por la mente. Ese idiota, ese animal…mi hijo no tiene la culpa, él no tiene por qué estar en medio de nuestras propias peleas…y lo que más me enfado es que el desgraciado le gritó que se callara, ese imbécil jamás ha tenido una plática real con mi bebé y cuando por fin lo hace…el maldito le grita, mi pobre bebé…estoy impresionada, salvo a Tadeus, no supe en qué momento se bajo de mis brazos, pero cuando me di cuenta Tadeus ya estaba en el suelo y le hacía frente a su padre…era obvio que el desgraciado no tuviera más que decir y se fuera…

Tadeus recostó a Trunks en su cama, acaricio su cabello y le besó nuevamente, estaba visiblemente conmovido por lo que acaba de suceder

-Nunca había visto que hiciera algo así…quizá nunca había tenido que hacerlo- dijo Bulma mientras lo arropaba-¿Por qué le dijiste que seguía soñando?- inquirió Bulma- merece saber qué clase de padre tiene

-No- le dijo mientras le abrazaba y acariciaba su rostro- ¿te he hablado del padre de Beth?

-Era un artista

-Era un desgraciado, un imbécil…egoísta, para él nosotros éramos un estorbo, Sue y yo, siempre estaba al pendiente de buscar el momento de golpearme sin que mi abuelo le reprochara algo; pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, el día que se fue yo me le enfrente, le golpee en la entrepierna…él siempre nos insultaba y nos hacía sentir intrusos en nuestra propia familia; ese día Sue me llevó a casa de mi abuelo y el artista fue a acusarme, mi abuelo le dijo que estaba ya enterado de todo y que si era un hombre de honor, se enfrentaría a él como hombres, que no buscara golpear a un niño…se fue y nunca volvió; pero Beth nunca lo supo, y espero nunca lo sepa

-Era un infeliz

-¿De qué le sirve a Beth saber la clase de hombre que era su padre? Es mejor que sepa lo único bueno de él…que la quería, que la adoraba, nunca le decimos mas allá de eso, ninguno de nosotros…mi hermana se sentiría mal y decepcionada, sufriría por algo que ya paso y no tiene razón de ser…pienso lo mismo para Trunks, es mejor que piense que todo esto fue una pesadilla, algo que soñó y ya…de lo contrario se preguntara una y otra vez que hizo mal para que sus padres pelearan por él, para que su padre quisiera llevárselo, para que le gritara…Es mi punto de vista Bulma; pero es decisión tuya…

-Tienes razón- dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba al lado de Trunks y acariciaba sus cabellos- es mejor que recuerde lo poco de su padre con la indiferencia que le caracterizaba; es mejor eso a que recuerde que estuvo envuelto en una pelea…se culparía…pero no puedo evitar pensar…

-¿Qué volverá?- preguntó el hombre- lo esperare…lo esperare ansioso, después de todo, yo quiero proteger a mi familia

.

.

.

Llegó en ese momento a la corporación capsula, no hablo con nadie, no hizo nada en especial, simplemente entró en la cámara de gravedad, pero no la encendió. Se quedó estático frente al control de mando; recordaba…recordaba los ojos furiosos de su hijo, su ki desproporcionadamente elevado después de arrojar al hombre ¿acaso pensaba en enfrentarlo? Era obvio que Trunks no era lo suficientemente fuerte para él, pero… ¿el niño tenía tal pensamiento? ¿Quería pelear contra él de ser necesario?

Fue por él porque lo consideraba de su pertenencia, era suyo y si comenzaría de nuevo, el niño era alguien a quien mandar en algún momento sería el príncipe del planeta que el decidiera conquistar; pero…nunca considero que Trunks tuviera tanto coraje guardado, que llegara al nivel de defender a un extraño; no…para él era un extraño, para Trunks debía ser bien conocido, no en balde el ki de ambos habían estado inseparables por tanto tiempo.

El hijo que ignoro, el saiyajin que tenía un increíble potencial, algo que iba más allá de lo que imagino…desde que conoció al homologo del futuro de su primogénito, Vegeta no se había detenido a pensar en lo fuerte que su hijo podría llegar a ser; pero ese día presenció que su hijo no solo era fuerte si no que tenía el potencial de vencerlo de ser entrenado con propiedad; mas después del juego de Cell todo dejo de tener sentido, se hicieron extraños, el niño era parte del ambiente, algo que inevitablemente tenía que soportar y decidió dejar de lado, hasta ese día, esa hora…le dijo a Bulma que era culpa suya; pero no, sabía muy bien que el comportamiento de Trunks era su culpa

-Es rápido, es poderoso…es obvio- se dijo seriamente- mi sangre corre por sus venas; no podía esperar menos. Trunks no lo sabía pero ese día se había comportado como todo un saiyajin, como un típico hijo que desafía a su padre, pero nunca antes, Vegeta supo de un sayajin tan pequeño que desafiara a su padre, ni siquiera él tuvo la oportunidad; lo poco que recordaba de su padre era un saiyajin orgulloso, desafiante, fiero y que valoraba mucho a su pueblo y el poder que llegarían a tener una vez estuvieran fuera de las manos de Freezer, tenía 4 años cuando comenzó a considerar que su padre era un tonto al querer enfrentarse por sí mismo al emperador y no opinó nada cuando supo que su propio progenitor lo había obsequiado, prácticamente, al gran tirano. La noticia de que había muerto junto con su planeta en aquel momento le tomó sin cuidado, no le intereso, un muerto más, un planeta menos.

Le dijo a Bulma que era su culpa, pero ella jamás le diría algo al niño para ponerlo en su contra, lo sabía de sobra. Las palabras de Trunks eran serias y eso de alguna forma le enorgullecía, demostraba que aquel escuálido recién nacido, aquel niño de cabellos lilas juguetón y despreocupado era todo un saiyajin.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo encendió la máquina de gravedad y comenzó a entrenar, al principio no fue fácil puesto que desde hacía dos años no lo hacía su cuerpo había perdido cierta elasticidad, pero nada que no pudiera recuperar con más entrenamiento aun. No sabía qué era lo que le motivaba, estaba furioso, quizá esa era una razón, pero no era un motivo suficiente; a cada golpe que asestaba veía a ese entrometido sujeto diciendo incoherencias, una tras otra y veía a su hijo arrojarlo contra la arena evitándole una muerte segura.

.

.

.

Para el pequeño Trunks no fue más que un sueño, tanto Bulma como Tadeus insistieron tanto en ello que el pequeño asumió que se trataba en realidad de eso, de una pesadilla en la que su padre buscaba llevárselo fuera de su madre y que el propio Tadeus quería evitarlo, eventualmente terminó por olvidarlo.

Hacia principios de marzo, la fecha fue fijada, 12 de mayo, no se tomó como algo en especial, si no porque simplemente, en abril Bulma estaba obligada con su padre a una serie de juntas con inversionistas y hacerse cargo de sus propios proyectos que un día saldrían al mercado. Durante esos meses los padres de Bulma visitaron la isla y fueron recibidos con todo el lujo que la humilde isla permitía darse; pero a ellos no les importo en absoluto, estaban impresionados con la belleza de la isla y lo bien que Bulma se llevaba con su nuevo yerno.

La vida en Isla Paraiso en esos meses no podía ser más feliz, más idílica que en el sueño más disparatado de Bulma o Tadeus, en la ecuación Trunks era el más beneficiario, tenía a una familia que velaba por él, tres tías, dos abuelas, un abuelo, un padre que cuidaba de él y trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él y una madre a la que pocas veces vio tan feliz. Para ese entonces, a su familia se anexaría un primo, Sue y Charly esperaban a su primer hijo.

Los arreglos de la boda fueron de lo más simple, la fiesta era reservada para los padres de Bulma y la familia de Tadeus…ninguno de los dos quería más invitados. El día parecía lejano pero llegó y de los dos, quien más intentaba esconder su nerviosismo era Tadeus; Bulma estaba seria; pero decidida como Keyli la describiría años después.

Isla Paraíso

12 de mayo 769

Rayaban las 5 de la tarde, la boda se llevaría acabó a la orilla del mar a eso de las seis, Bulma había escogido el punto donde se conocieron para celebrar la boda civil, la única que había aceptado.

Tadeus estaba en su casa arreglándose, su traje era azul oscuro, su corbata era azul celeste cubierta por un chaleco azul más claro, la camisa blanca, en uno de sus bolsillos guardaba una brújula de plata, su abuelo se la había regalado pidiéndole que la usara en su boda, tal como su padre y el padre de este lo habían hecho, les había traído suerte, Tadeus no estaba dispuesto a saber qué sucedería si no la llevaba consigo, aunque con brújula o sin ella, sabía que tenía la suerte suficiente para estar cansándose con Bulma Brief.

Se subió a su camioneta roja y llegó hasta donde la ceremonia se llevaría acabó, un fotógrafo le tomó una foto inmediatamente ante la protesta del hombre

-Deja de ser tan gruñón- dijo Sue- tienes desarreglada la corbata…ven- y se la aliño, Tadeus estaba nervioso se demostraba en su respiración levemente agitada- listo…¿Cómo te sientes?

-…Nervioso- contestó con seriedad

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó la mujer incrédula ante la primera vez que su hermano revelaba la realidad de su estado emocional

-Bien

-No dijiste eso- esgrimo

-Sí, lo dije- espetó el hombre- las hormonas te hacen escuchar cosas que no son

-Estoy embarazada, Tadeus, no psicótica- aquel solo le sonrió como la única confirmación que ella recibiría que había escuchado sin ninguna confusión- muy bien, tiempo de pararte aquí…eso es- el juez ya estaba de pie junto a él, justo en el centro, Charly estaba a su derecha, llevaba los anillos, Trunks se acercó a preguntarle porque no le había visto, el abuelo del niño intervino diciéndole que era porque se estaba preparando para la boda

-¿Recuerdas que lo platicamos?- le dijo Bunny, el niño asintió, todos ya estaban en posición, las hermanas de Tadeus vestían de color azul cielo, solo faltaba que Bulma hiciera su aparición

-Ya se tardó- dijo el juez, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Tadeus, metió en la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para tocar la brújula de plata…recordando las palabras de su abuelo "El día que te cases llevaras contigo esta brújula, dará dirección a tu matrimonio y a tu vida, así lo hizo conmigo, mi padre y su padre" Entonces ella apareció, tenía un sencillo vestido color arena y un ramo de flores pequeño, todo el nerviosismo del hombro se desvaneció a cada paso que la mujer más bella que había visto nunca daba por aquella alfombra, el cabello recogido, el maquillaje discreto, lo suficiente para que su belleza no fuera opacada, una vez estuvo frente a él le tomó de la mano y le sonrió, tan solo eso basto para olvidar la brújula que había estado en casi todas las bodas de su familia por más de cinco generaciones.

El juez comenzó con la ceremonia, ante el llanto de felicidad de ambas madres, llegó a ese momento en el que dijo "Bulma Brief ¿toma por esposo a Tadeus Fisherman, prometiendo amarlo, protegerlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

-Hará correr a la novia- dijo Keyli

-Claro que no- contestó Beth

Bulma aceptó, al igual que Tadeus cuando le hicieron la misma pregunta

"Por el poder asignado en mí desde Capital del Sur, en la provincia de Isla Paraíso, este 12 de mayo del 769 siendo las 7 de la tarde, los declaro marido y mujer…señor Fisherman, puede besar a su esposa" Aquel sonrió ante aquello y le dio un beso ante lo cual todos los presentes se levantaron a aplaudir.

Bulma Brief y Tadeus Fisherman eran oficialmente marido y mujer

.

.

.

Isla Paraíso

Época actual

Trunks se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza fría en la alegre rana, en una noche había leído demasiada información acerca de la boda de su madre

-¿Existen fotos?- preguntó el joven a Sue

-Sí, pero están en casa de Tadeus; pero

-Sí, ya se…está de viaje…dígame…si todo iba muy bien ¿Qué sucedió?

-Eso…es algo que deberías de leer, está en el diario de tu madre

-¿Acaso lo leyó?- pregunto Trunks con recelo

-No; pero tu madre en persona le dijo el contenido a mi hermano y en su momento él me lo dijo a mí; te diré que lo que sigue en ese diario no fue nada fácil para nadie

-¿Por qué?

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, Trunks


	15. Enfrentamientos

Capitulo 15- Enfrentamientos

Corporación Capsula

Ciudad del oeste, junio 16, 769

Entrenaba día y noche, sin descanso, no tenía una motivación clara solo que después de mucho tiempo él había vuelto a entrenar, no podía ni quería detenerse. Frecuentemente, durante sus sesiones de duro entrenamiento, pensaba en la mirada furiosa de Trunks, en ese ki elevado, ese niño que después que se marcho se desvaneció por completo y se recupero un par de horas después.

Era cierto había ido por el niño sin un motivo claro, muchas veces lo considero un estorbo, un extraño…sabía que era su padre; pero no se sentía como tal. Sabía de lo que su hijo era capaz, lo vio en ese chico del futuro; pero el bebé que se quedo luego no le interesaba en lo absoluto, no importaba lo mucho que su madre tratara de interesarlo.

Aquel niño en la isla estaba dispuesto a pelear con él, podía sentir su coraje y si odio y por primera vez se sintió orgulloso, ese era un saiyajin, ese era un digno hijo suyo y ahora tenía una razón para llevárselo; después de todo ¿Qué destino le esperaba al lado de su madre y ese imbécil humano? Juntos podrían dominar al planeta, acabar con ese mundo y otros, la tierra solo era el principio. Su hijo no podía crecer al lado de esos dos seres inferiores en todo sentido, sin importar que uno de ellos fuera su madre…sin importar que en ocasiones su atención se dirigiera a esa mujer, a Bulma. Sabía que se había casado hacía más de un mes; pero no le interesaba, quería a su hijo y se lo llevaría de ahí, no podía ser posible que su heredero fuera un humano común y corriente que jamás desarrollara su potencial, él mismo lo entrenaría, como un saiyajin debía entrenarse y cuando pensaba en ello, entrenaba aun más.

Estaba seguro que su hijo podría resistencia y no le interesaría en lo más mínimo, sería un reto, si el niño se resistía a irse…tan solo lo haría más interesante

Pronto iría por él si su madre se resistía a dárselo, lo cual estaba seguro que sucedería; y ansiaba ese momento.

**Isla Paraíso**

**Junio 16, 769 **

Llevaban un mes de casados, amanecía. Tadeus y Bulma aun estaban en la cama completamente dormidos, él solía despertar primero; pero ese día era sábado. Abrazaba a su esposa de tal manera que sus manos se posaron en su vientre y su cabeza estaba en su hombro, su respiración era lenta, placida, disfrutaba cada minuto de esa familia que el cielo le había regalado.

Bulma se despertó primero aquel día, fue sin duda un mes interesante; pero no se sentía del todo bien, algo le hacía falta, aquel hombre la hacía feliz aunque en ocasiones le molestaba su apatía, el que no quisiera salir de la isla, la vida monótona que tenía, era lo de menos puesto que Trunks era feliz, al fin tenía al padre que necesitaba.

Acaricio las manos del hombre y se volteó para mirarlo, estaba completamente dormido

-Tadeus- aquel refunfuño, como solía hacerlo cuando ella le despertaba- Tadeus

-¿Ya amaneció?- preguntó medio dormido

-Ya… ¿recuerdas que hoy tengo que salir?

-Vas a la corporación

-Si…ven conmigo- le dijo mientras se volteaba a mirarlo a los ojos

-Tengo que ver unas cosas en la planta, además le prometí a Trunks pasearlo en bote- la mujer emitió un suspiro, mientras él acariciaba su rostro- además dijiste que no tardarías, cuando vengas daremos ese paseo en bote ¿Qué te parece?- ella asintió- Te amo

-Yo también, Tadeus

Diario de Bulma Brief

Junio 16, 769

Tenía que ir precisamente hoy a la corporación, mi padre aun tenía dudas sobre unos robots que le diseñe y quería que habláramos de ellos; llegue ahí con la seguridad de que no lo vería más; pero me equivoque, él nunca se fue, se quedo en la casa según me dijo mi padre solo se dedicaba a entrenar, desde la última vez que lo vi en playa paraíso regreso a su entrenamiento; ese día me enfrentó buscaba algo que muy bien sabía jamás le daría.

Bulma entró a su habitación, se dio una ducha, era el medio dia, necesitaba regresar para poder estar con su hijo y su esposo. Salió del baño y ahí parado junto a su puerta estaba Vegeta, ella se encontraba en ropa interior, de inmediato se puso la toalla sobre el cuerpo para evitar que el hombre la viera

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó furiosa-

-Te he visto con menos que eso

-Ya no es como antes, Vegeta- esgrimo la mujer mientras avanzaba a su guardaropa- estoy casada

-A mi no me interesa si estas casada- dijo el saiyajin

-salte de aquí, Vegeta

-No

-¿Qué es lo quieres de mi?- preguntó furiosa

-Quiero a mi hijo- contestó sin rodeos- dámelo, te lo exijo

Bulma quedo boquiabierta ante lo que acaba de escuchar

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que escuchaste, mujer…dame a mi hijo, es un saiyajin, no puede educarse contigo ni con tu mascota humana

-Tadeus es mi marido, se gana la vida, trabaja, es un hombre honesto…si alguna vez tuve una mascota, tú aplicas en toda la definición de la palabra- el saiyajin iracundo la tomó por los hombros

-No se te ocurra volver a insultarme, mujer…dame lo que exijo, es mi hijo, me pertenece…

-Trunks no te pertenece- dijo Bulma- Tadeus te lo dijo, no es solo engendrar…desde que nació lo ignoraste, lo trataste como un pedazo de basura, como si no fuera nada…recuerdo muy bien cuando regresaste de tu largo entrenamiento, que puse tus manos sobre mi vientre de embarazo…con tu hijo dentro y ¿Qué hiciste? te ofendiste y me ignoraste…el día que nació cuando me atacó ese dolor tan severo…dudaste en hablar a mis padres para que me ayudaran…tu hijo pudo estar en peligro de muerte y no te importo, parecía que querías que muriéramos…o por lo menos que él muriera y cuando lo traje a casa, las pocas veces que te acercabas a él era para criticarlo, jamás ha recibido nada de ti, fuiste lo primero en lo que se fijo como para decir su primera palabra y lo hizo frente a ti…¿y qué hiciste? te diste la media vuelta y te fuiste…si, Vegeta, tiene tus genes, colaboraste para darte la vida; pero nunca has sido su padre- la soltó de los hombros mientras le miraba furioso

-Él vendrá conmigo, lo quieras o no…lo quiera él o no- la furia corría por las venas de esa madre que veía a su hijo en peligro, nunca dejaría que su padre se lo arrebatara, sin importar lo fuerte e invencible que fuera para un humano. Sin poder contenerse más la mujer le dio una bofetada al saiyajin, el dejo salir un gruñido mientras la acorralaba contra la pared-Es mi hijo y te lo puedo quitar cuando yo quiera…

-Él no quiere irse contigo, entiéndelo…no es un sayajin, es terrestre, nació en este planeta, es mi hijo…yo no sé como demonio criaba tu raza a sus hijos; pero este es mío ¿lo comprendes? Está acostumbrado a otro tipo de vida que tú no puedes darle, deja esa estúpida idea…

-Di lo que quieras, es mi hijo, me pertenece

-El hecho de que lleve tu sangre no significa nada…-grito furiosa- fue concebido por accidente…si ni siquiera hubiera dormido contigo esa noche no existiría o tal vez ni siquiera serías su padre

-Pero sabes que paso- dijo acercándose a ella- que todo eso sucedió y es mi hijo, tiene sangre saiyajin, tiene todo lo necesario para ser un gran guerrero…y no puedes deshacer eso, quiero a ese niño para entrenarlo como se debe, no te lo voy a repetir- sus miradas furiosas se encontraron, sus corazones latían con rapidez, solo se miraban sabiendo que aquella tensión podría terminarse de dos formas; él eligió terminarlo, se dio la media vuelta sin decir más.

Bulma se sentó en la cama, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, solo fue una aproximación, no significaba nada, protegería a su hijo de Vegeta o de quien fuera necesario.

Mientras regresaba a Isla Paraíso su mente retornaba a ese momento en el que ambos estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, su piel como si fuera electricidad y aquel impulso de todo su cuerpo que logró contener, porque, después de todo, le debía respeto a su esposo, Tadeus no podía enterase de ello, lo único que podía saber era que su familia estaba amenazada por Vegeta, quería llevarse a su hijo; pero estaba segura que fuera como fuera lo impedirían.

Tadeus se encontraba en el muelle preparando su yate, junto a él, al pendiente de cada movimiento estaba su hijo adoptivo, Trunks, a quien enseñaba cada detalle del modesto yate que su abuelo había comprado apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Ambos estaban ansiosos porque ese día llegara, y el niño apenas podía creer que estuvieran ahí.

En efecto aquel hombre se convirtió en el padre que nunca tuvo, por las tardes después de que regresaba del trabajo lo llevaba de paseo por la isla, iban con su madre y nadaban con Ronald; hacia no más de tres días que lo había acompañado a la isla vecina, la isla de San Juan, para cerrar un negocio, todos ahí creyeron que en realidad eran padre e hijo por la forma en que Tadeus cuidaba de Trunks; él no hizo nada por desmentirlo.

El niño estaba sobre sus hombros y le preguntaba sobre todo, el respondía pacientemente a todas y cada una de sus preguntas

-¿el mar es el espejo del cielo?- pregunto el niño

-Sí, y el cielo es el reflejo del mar, ven- y lo tomó entre sus brazos- dirigirás el timón, serás el capitán del barco

-Ya regresa mami- dijo el niño entusiasmado- ya podremos irnos y seré capitán

Salieron del muelle, Bulma había aterrizado en la playa y cuando salió de la nave su esposo e hijo estaban esperándola, Trunks corrió a abrazarla y ella hizo lo mismo con ternura, después de ello abrazó a su esposo y le beso apasionadamente

-¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunto el hombre sonriente

-Eres mi esposo- contestó- tengo derecho de besar a mi marido- aquel tan solo asintió, sus sueños estaban hechos realidad, la vida no podía ser mejor con él, tenía todo lo que había deseado.

-Vamos, Trunks será capitán- estaba llenada de dudas, le beso porque estaba asustada, a pesar de que ella se negaba a reconocerlo, esa discusión y esa proximidad de Vegeta hacía ella había despertado algo en su interior, latente, que solo dormía; pero no podía continuar. Vegeta no formaba más parte de su vida, tan solo era el padre de su hijo y nada más; debía aceptar que formó una familia con Tadeus, que él ahora era el padre de Trunks y que tenía que respetar eso.

Mientras paseaban en bote, después de que tras el almuerzo el niño se quedara dormido, Bulma le hablo a su esposo sobre los planes de Vegeta de llevarse a su hijo omitiendo por supuesto la parte en que los dos estuvieron demasiado cerca y en la que ella sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido y que no se sentía así desde la primera vez que estuvo cerca del príncipe.

-No se lo llevara, no lo permitiré…además Trunks no querría irse con él, el lugar de un niño pequeño es al lado de su madre, no junto a un hombre que ni siquiera sabe que quiere para él mismo

-Le dije algo parecido- él la tomo entre sus brazos y le besó con ternura

-No destruirá a nuestra familia, te lo prometo

Esa noche, Bulma soñó con ese momento, aun sentía una especie de electricidad que emanaba del cuerpo de Vegeta que lo hacía desearlo sin que ella pudiese poner freno; soñó que él no se dio la media vuelta y se fue, sino que se quedo y se besaron tan apasionadamente como la primera vez que lo hicieron mientras ella le susurraba al oído "Te necesito" entonces se despertó pasmada por aquella pesadilla, Tadeus estaba a su lado dormido, acarició su rostro y se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, admiró el mar desde la ventana.

La atracción hacía Vegeta nunca se fue; pero era solo eso, se lo repetía una y otra vez para convencerse así misma de que no estaba enamorada, de que jamás lo estuvo y que, al contrario, lo estaba de Tadeus. Regreso a la cama despertándolo con intensión e hicieron el amor; él para reafirmar su amor, ella para olvidarse del padre de su hijo.

_Diario de Bulma Brief_

_Isla Paraiso_

_Junio 19 769_

"_Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes y mi hijo fuera suyo, si mi Trunks fuera su hijo y Vegeta nunca hubiese sido parte de la historia, Si tan solo…él hubiera estado conmigo en todo momento durante mi embarazo, hubiese visto nacer al bebé y lo hubiera cuidado en sus primeros días en el mundo…si tan solo le hubiese conocido antes._

_Todo iba bien hasta ese encuentro con Vegeta, en su terquedad, regreso a buscar a Trunks cuando dormíamos"_

Isla Paraíso

Junio 18 769

El pequeño Trunks se despertó súbitamente esa noche, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando sintió el ki de su padre aproximándose hacia la isla. El niño salió de la casa sin que nadie lo escuchara y fue directamente a la playa, se sentó en la arena a esperar a su padre, quería verlo, algo le decía que iba ahí por él. No paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin pudo ver a su padre que volaba velozmente

-Papá- el príncipe aterrizo frente a su hijo, su ki levantaba la arena alrededor, le miraba fijamente sin decirle palabra alguno

-Trunks, vendrás conmigo- sentenció, el niño se levantó de la arena y negó con la cabeza

-No quiero dejar a mi mamá ni a Tadeus- declaró el pequeño mientras cerraba sus manitas, el saiyajin sonrió al sentir su ki elevarse

-Bulma y ese humano no te necesitan…tu futuro es conmigo, tienes que entrenar para ser como yo

-¿Me vas a entrenar?- preguntó el niño emocionado, Vegeta asintió- pero no puedo dejar a mamá, nadie va a cuidarla

-Tiene a ese humano para cuidarla, no necesita de ti…además tú eres un saiyajin, no puedes apegarte con tu madre…

-No quiero- su ki se elevaba para satisfacción de su padre a niveles casi tan altos como cuando lo vio por última vez

-¿Qué haces aquí?...deja a mi hijo- gritó el hombre

-Tadeus, vete- dijo el niño- él quiere hacerte daño

-Deberías hacerle caso- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa cínica- esto es entre él y yo, tú no tienes porque entrometerte sabandija

-No te lo llevaras- sentenció el hombre finalmente- no mientras yo viva

-Eso tiene una solución muy fácil- respondió el saiyajin


	16. El efecto del Hibrido

Capitulo 16- El efecto del hibrido

Trunks había ido por la bruja, nadie en la isla le decía sobre el paradero de Tadeus Fisherman, llevaba cerca de diez días ahí, había leído acerca de que su padre había ido por él y ahí detuvo el diario. Un presentimiento le decía que el hombre estaba en la isla; pero nadie lo reconocía, su última esperanza era la anciana

-Te esperaba Trunks- dijo la mujer mientras encendía un habano y se mecía en su sillón del pórtico de la casa- ¿A qué has venido?

-Quiero saber si Tadeus está en la isla- la mujer dio una calada a su habano y exhalo el humo con tranquilidad

-No, no lo esta

-Demonios- esgrimo frustrado- pareciera que se está ocultando

-No, no lo hace, no tiene porque hacerlo…tu madre una vez vino a verme ¿te lo dije?

-No

-Pensé que lo había hecho, mi memoria ya no es lo que era

-¿Por qué vino a verle mi madre?

-Tenía una duda, era mediados de junio lo recuerdo bien, yo estaba sentada aquí mismo y fumaba un habano como este…solo vino a hacerme una pregunta para el consuelo de su alma ¿Tienes idea de que me preguntó?

-No- respondió el joven- no tengo idea

-Tu madre me preguntó, claro, aclarando antes de que no creía del todo en brujas, que si en realidad Tadeus, tal como ella pensaba, sería el novio que las esferas del dragón le daría

-¿Cuál fue la respuesta?

-Si…

-Si… ¿él iba a aparecer?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿él era el hombre que las esferas del dragón le darían como novio? No puedo creerlo

-Es difícil de creer…al saberlo me hizo una segunda pregunta ¿Cuál crees que fue?- el joven reflexiono por un minuto, después de leer el diario de su madre pensó en una cosa, algo que ella repetía a cada momento

-¿Acaso pregunto si él sería mi padre?- la mujer asintió

-La respuesta fue no- el joven la miro sorprendido- tú ni siquiera hubieras existido, para ser tú, Trunks Brief, necesariamente tu padre tenía que ser tu padre y no otro, de ser Tadeus todo sería distinto, tú como tal no existirías. Bulma tendría dos hijos, pero ninguno serian tú o tu hermana…y no sería tan interesante a decir verdad…

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Se todo de ti, desde que te vi a los ojos…a estas alturas ya sabes lo que yo se…eres como LeRoy, uno de esos milagros que se dan cuando menos se les espera…hay parejas que buscan un hijo sin lograrlo…¿sabes que es un milagro?

-Un acto divino

-Convertir el agua en vino, alguna materia cualquiera en oro, los milagros de la naturaleza… tú fuiste concebido accidentalmente como producto del amorío de una pareja que nadie se esperaba, ni siquiera ellos, en un momento completamente inoportuno, en medio del caos ¿Tienes idea de la dimensión de lo que tú representaste para tus padres?...creo que ya tienes una idea. La vida, Trunks, es un milagro; pero tú fuiste aun más especial que eso, porque en medio de ese caos, diste un sentido…

-¿Sabe dónde está Tadeus?- preguntó interrumpiendo aquello

-No, no soy una de esas maquinas que tienen mapas y localizan gente

-¿Un GPS?

-Lo que sea, sigue leyendo el diario de tu madre, joven, encontraras a Tadeus cuando el momento llegue

Isla Paraíso

Junio 18 769

-No te lo llevaras- sentenció el hombre finalmente- no mientras yo viva

-Eso tiene una solución muy fácil- respondió el saiyajin

-No me digas, súper papá- hizo énfasis en su última palabra en un tono de burla- me gustaría saber cual es

-No sabes quién soy, puedo hacerte pedazos cuando a mí se me antoje, tú no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer- dijo el saiyajin

-Se perfectamente quien eres, sé que es lo que puedes hacer; pero no me interesa, esta es mi familia y los voy a defender

-No tienes ningún poder para hacerlo, tu ki es menos que nada…si te interpones entre tú y mi hijo lo que hare será acabar contigo

-¡No!- interrumpió el pequeño- no le harás daño, no quiero ir contigo, papá, no quiero que le hagas daño a mi amigo y no quiero dejar a mi mamá

-¡Es solo un humano!... ¡Deja de actuar como un estúpido, Trunks! Tú eres un saiyajin y tienes que entrenarte conmigo

-¡El no quiere ir contigo!- grito Bulma mientras se aproximaba junto a Tadeus, llamó a Trunks; pero el niño no se movió

-Quieres hacerle daño a mi amigo- dijo Trunks-Papá- se aproximo a Tadeus- no te dejare…es mi amigo, tú no- el saiyajin gruñó

-Esto no se ha terminado- sentenció- tú vendrás conmigo te des cuenta de que tu estirpe no te permite quedarte con estas sabandijas que son inferiores a ti o no lo hagas

-Es mami- replicó el niño- y Tadeus es mi amigo, y…aunque digas cosas de él…aun así lo quiero- Bulma le dirigió una mirada furiosa, mientras el saiyajin le miraba aun más furioso

-Has hecho que este niño este en contra mía- esgrimo el saiyajin energúmeno

-No, Vegeta- dijo la mujer- tú lo hiciste solo, trabajaste en ello por dos años, lo hiciste muy bien, déjame felicitarte- salió disparado de ahí hecho una fiera

Tadeus abrazó a Bulma, su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que en algún momento se detendría

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Bulma al pequeño

-Estoy cansado

Tadeus se estaba cansando, mientras tenía en brazos a su esposa, se preguntaba cada cuanto ese _imbécil_ vendría a amenazarlos con que se llevaría al niño, se preguntaba cuanto más el bebé le haría frente ¿Por qué le prestaba atención en este preciso momento?

El niño cayó rendido en brazos de su madre

-Ya no soporto esto, tendré que hablar con él, llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo- dijo Bulma mientras miraba a la playa

-No quiero que vayas con él- la mujer le miró impresionada

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No quiero que vayas con él

-Tadeus, no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer

-Soy tu esposo

-No eres mi dueño

-Baja la voz, vas a despertar al niño

-Nunca me digas que tengo que hacer o no- replicó bajando la voz- eres mi esposo, pero yo decido que hacer…además en una cosa tiene razón, es el padre del niño

-Lo ignoró desde que nació y precisamente ahora quiere llevárselo, hará cualquier cosa, podría hacerte daño

-No lo hará, si no lo hago esto continuara hasta que se lo lleve o continúe regresando a la isla amenazando con llevárselo

-Quiero ver que lo intente de nuevo

-Tadeus, por favor- dijo consternada- te haría pedazos

-¿No confías en que pueda defender a mi familia?

-Se realista…comparado en fuerza eres tan débil como una sardina tratando de enfrentar a una ballena

-Ahora me humillas- dijo consternado- será fuerte y capaz de hacer cosas fuera de la imaginación y posibilidad de cualquier hombre, pero nunca fue un padre para su propio hijo, lo desprecio así como lo hizo contigo…y es cierto no soy el padre de Trunks, pero soy lo más cercano que tiene a esa definición

-Déjame sola- dijo la mujer dándole la espalda

-No puedes quedarte aquí… el niño se enfermara

-Trunks no es un niño común y lo sabes muy bien, él nunca se enferma

Era su gran primera pelea, Tadeus sin saber que decir y sin tampoco querer insistir más, dejo a Bulma con él niño y se marcho a su hogar.

Bulma tenía mucho en que pensar, ver a Vegeta insistiendo por su hijo le llenaba de rabia, pero al mismo tiempo habría en ella interrogantes que aun no estaba dispuesta a preguntarse. Acariciaba a su bebé mientras emprendía el camino a casa, eran casi las 3:30 de la mañana; Tadeus no estaba ahí, acostó a Trunks en su cama y revisó la casa en busca de su marido, pero no lo encontró, faltaba su arpón, alguna vez le dijo que cuando estaba molesto iba a la playa y disparaba contra cuanto pez veía, Bulma le dijo que eso era muy salvaje y cruel, Tadeus simplemente dijo que era así como su abuelo le enseñó a canalizar su ira.

Esa madrugada, Tadeus estaba en la cabaña junto al delfinario, tenía la intención de volcar su ira contra los peces, pero llegó a la conclusión de que Bulma tenía razón, los peces no se tenían la culpa, además sería todo un desafío observarlos bajo la luz de las estrellas, no imposible, pero si difícil.

Miraba fijamente la brújula de plata, la que su abuelo le dijo que dirigiría su matrimonio y le daría suerte, estaba seguro que sus abuelos tuvieron peleas, al igual que todos sus ancestros; pero se preguntaba si eran así de intensas…aunque estaba seguro que no había un tercero involucrado. Se fijó en la fotografía de su boda en la que Bulma y él se besaban; en ocasiones no podía creer que una mujer tan bella, inteligente y sofisticada como ella fuera su esposa, la amaba y simplemente no quería que aquel hombre sin escrúpulos le hiciera daño, no quería que Bulma fuera lastimada en ninguna manera y se sentía impotente sabiendo que en verdad él no podía hacer mucho por defender a su familia, tenía pleno conocimiento de que el alienígena podría matarlo en cuestión de segundos y si en verdad estaba decidido en llevarse al niño él podría golpearlo y matarlo tomándole tan solo segundos.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, Bulma estaba fuera de la casa, mirando al mar, fumaba un cigarrillo. Tadeus la observaba desde lejos, con la mirada enternecida pensando que a pesar de aquella pelea la amaba más de lo que jamás pensó amar a una mujer, la adoraba y haría todo por ella, caminó lentamente hacía ella

-¿Cómo está Trunks?

-Dormido- contestó la mujer mientras tiraba el cigarrillo a la arena- le dije que fue un sueño y esta vez fue aun más difícil hacérselo creer

-Bulma

-Tadeus- se dijeron al mismo tiempo, él hizo un ademan para que ella hablara primero- escúchame, lo estuve pensando y Vegeta es tan terco que no importa cuántas veces vaya a hablar con él- y esbozó una sonrisa- seguirá insistiendo e insistiendo hasta que abstenga lo que quiere o se canse…y estoy segura que se cansara, se dará cuenta que él no podrá con Trunks, es un bebé aun y no le tendría paciencia

-…Yo sé que no puedo protegerlos como un hombre debería proteger a su familia y que mi mejor esfuerzo no es suficiente, nunca será suficiente, lo que no quiero es que te haga daño o te fuerce a que le des al niño…estaba aterrado por eso te pedí que no fueras…- tenía lagrimas en los ojos por segunda o tercera vez en su vida, tomo las manos de la mujer entre las suyas y las besó- te amo demasiado, no quiero perderte, eres la madre de mi hijo…no quiero perderlos…no a ti y no a él

-Tadeus…no me perderás ni a Trunks tampoco

"_Después de nuestra primera pelea nos besamos, tiernamente al principio y luego apasionadamente, entramos a la casa porque aquello solo podía terminar de una manera y así fue._

_Amaba a Tadeus y por un instante, después de hacerme sentir tan especial, mis dudas con respecto a Vegeta se disiparon al menos por ese instante, él era el hombre correcto, me amaba a mí y a mi Trunks, estaba decidido a defendernos aunque físicamente le fuera imposible, este era mi protector y me ama puedo verlo y sentirlo, me ama más que Yamcha, más que Vegeta…si alguna vez lo hizo._

_Mi marido me brinda todo el amor que un hombre le puede proporcionar a una mujer, quizá no sea rico, ni tan fuerte como Krillin o Yamcha, no es un gran intelectual; pero es un hombre que daría su vida por defenderme y ama a Trunks como si fuera su hijo. No puedo seguir con estas estúpidas dudas acerca de Vegeta, si le hare frente, si se atreve a volver…será aquí en Isla Paraiso…"_

Tadeus se levantó, ya era tarde para ser domingo, pero lo sucedido esa madrugada ameritaba el despertar tarde, Bulma aun dormida, desde que se habían casado nunca habían hecho el amor con tanta pasión, él estaba exhausto tras la segunda vez. Al despertar lo primero que pensó fue en Trunks, lo encontró profundamente dormido en su cama, lo tomó en sus brazos mientras se repetía para sí que él estaba para defenderlo; pero tal parecía que en el aspecto de su padre biológico, él no podía protegerlo, si no que sería al revés; eso era algo que no podía cambiar como el color de los cielos.

Corporación Capsula

Junio 19, 769

Sentado en cama pensaba en las palabras de su hijo "aunque digas cosas de él…aun así lo quiero" ¿Por qué? querer y amar jamás habían sido parte de su vocabulario, querer tal vez, querer como necesidad, como el hecho de que necesitaba algo y tenía que satisfacer esa necesidad, el querer por posesión, como siempre había siodo en su vida, como lo fue con Bulma, la quería para satisfacer esa necesidad, ese deseo de poseerla sin ningún sentimiento de por medio, solo el sexo.

Pero durante ese año cuando empezaron su relación algo le hacía sentir que le pertenecía. Recordaba muy bien cuando llego de entrenar y se encontró con un ki al lado de Bulma y que inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de otro, recordó los celos que le invadieron, esa cólera porque en ese momento pensó que la mujer era suya y que mataría a aquel que estuviera con ella y… también a ella por haberlo insultado; pero lo que descubrió ahí fue completamente distinto, un hijo…Bulma le daría un hijo.

El príncipe aun con ese hijo, deseaba a Bulma, la quería pero no era amor, no…no lo era. Todos esos años después del juego de Cell, solamente el sexo lo distraía de esos pensamientos de derrota y depresión. Estaba consciente de que Bulma y él formaron una conexión durante esos años que se perdió o al menos lo creyó así…Hasta ese día que la confrontó exigiéndole a su hijo, teniendo acorralada, con su aliento cálido en su rostro, en ese momento de infinita tensión, le invadía el deseo, era tan fácil tomarla en ese momento y hacerla suya, pero dos cosas le detuvieron una era el olor de ese hombre que ella tenía impregnado en el cuerpo, y lo segundo…no podía permitirse estar con una mujer que le perteneció y fácilmente ahora era de otro, ambas cosas le asqueaban por eso se dio la media vuelta y la dejo sola, aun a sabiendas de que ella lo deseaba también, que ansiaba acariciar su piel, sentir el calor de sus labios y la pasión en cada beso, necesitaba tomarla y saber que él era el único que podía llevarla al máximo éxtasis, que era el único que conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo, que podía hacerle gemir de placer.

Bulma Brief le asqueaba, pero la ansiaba, la necesitaba; pero no podía sucumbir ante ella, fue el error que cometió la primera vez. Estaba seguro que era mucho mejor que aquel hombre y que en ningún sentido podía compararse con él, de no ser así, Bulma hubiese respondido de otra forma, sonreía ante ese pensamiento y de la nada llegaban las palabras de Trunks, como un trueno en el medio de una tarde calmada "aunque digas cosas de él…aun así lo quiero" a un humano cualquiera.

No, nunca se sintió su padre; pero aquello definitivamente de alguna forma le había llegado. Aquel "querer" de su hijo implicaba amor, era muy distinto a su definición…Trunks amaba a ese hombre como si fuera su padre, pegara él no importaba el ser un saiyajin, no importaba una estirpe ni la tradición…importaba un humano común y corriente que le brindaba toda la atención posible, importaba una madre que estaba al pendiente de todas sus necesidades, un humano…un hibrido. Gokú se había ido, el planeta Vegeta no existía, lo único que le quedaba era ese niño…al que ignoró durante toda su existencia.

Los meses pasaron, era octubre, sabía que Bulma ocasionalmente iba a la corporación; pero no se la encontraba. En julio había ido a Isla Paraíso; pero esta vez trató de que su hijo no le detectara, voló a muy baja velocidad, hizo de su ki lo más indetectable posible para que el niño no se diera cuenta y así fue, aquel día era sábado, vio a Trunks corriendo y jugueteando con el humano en la playa. De la misma forma en que se llego se fue de ahí…hizo lo mismo en septiembre pero esta vez los vio a los tres: Bulma, Trunks y ese ser inferior, mientras Trunks corría en la playa, y ellos se besaban y una vez más se fue de ahí sin decir nada.

En ese octubre, Bulma comenzaba a pensar en lo monótona que su vida se estaba volviendo en aquella Isla cuyo nombre "Paraíso" comenzaba a perder sentido; solo Tadeus era la razón de que ella estuviera ahí, de otra forma probablemente se hubiera marchado.

Vegeta estaba decidido ese día de octubre a llevarse a Trunks de una manera u otra, lo que no sabía era la dimensión que alcanzaría todo lo que sucedería por aquella decisión.


	17. La Tormenta

Capitulo 17- La tormenta

Diario de Bulma Brief

Octubre 15, 769

"Lo que hice no tiene nombre, lo que sucedió fue enteramente mi culpa…no puedo seguir escribiendo, Tadeus…mi esposo…"

De nuevo Trunks estaba con la bruja, llovía, tenía el diario en las manos y estaba sentado en el viejo sillón del pórtico, a su lado estaba LeRoy viendo como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el mar mezclándose con él, la anciana sentada en otro sillón bajo el pórtico, fumando un habano, desde que llego le invitó a sentarse y no se dijeron ni una palabra por más de quince minutos.

Las últimas palabras del diario eran perturbadoras, le molestaban, no entendía su significado, quería comprender y sabía que la única persona en esa isla capaz de decirle sin reservas que era lo que sucedió era la bruja.

-Me encanta la lluvia, moriré en un día lluvioso- dijo la mujer

-Perdón, solo quiero saber el significado de las últimas palabras en el diario de mi madre…dice que…

-Sé lo que dice…recuerdo esa noche, como toda la isla, la madrugada del 15 de octubre, se habló de ella por años, aun cuando tú eras un adolescente…

-¿Qué paso?

-Lo inevitable

Isla Paraíso

Octubre 14, 769

Tadeus se encontraba en su oficina, era viernes, y junto con Charly había descubierto que en la isla de San Juan le robaban, el pescado que ahí se llevaba era pagado por mucho menos zenin, de lo que se debería, desde hacía mucho tiempo… estaba furioso, esa mañana enfrentó al contacto de San Juan quien por supuesto negó todo lo referente a ello, hasta que la insistencia y la ira intimidante de Fisherman lo hizo confesar

-Charly, llama a la policía…que lo encierren, levantare cargos

-Señor Tadeus- suplicó el hombre- lo hice por mi familia, mis hijas

-Eres un ladrón como cualquier otro, ten la hombría de decirlo a tu familia- dijo sin compasión- sácalo de aquí- dijo furioso

Mando a preparar su pequeño yate porque estaba dispuesto a ir a isla San Juan para terminar con aquella estafa

-Hay un aviso de tormenta…dicen que entrara en la tarde, será grande- dijo Charly- señor piénselo bien

-Estaré aquí antes de la tarde, además el trayecto no es muy largo…-insistió el hombre

-Señor Tadeus…su familia- le miró con severidad como lo hacía cuando era contradiario

-No soy un niño, soy tu jefe…sé lo que significa la tormenta, se lo que puedo hacer, cuánto tiempo tengo que viajar y a cuantos nudos

-Deje que vaya con usted, mi esposa…su hermana, no estará tranquila a menos que este acompañado

-No, mi última palabra…estaré en el mar en treinta minutos- se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta- iré con mi familia…a despedirme

Charly tenía un mal presentimiento, algo que jamás tenía y que por lo tanto nunca había experimentado. Vio irse a su jefe por la puerta y en el horizonte las nubes grises comenzaban a juntarse una tras la otra, la tormenta estaba próxima.

Bulma estaba en casa trabajando en la computadora, Trunks veía la televisión, se acercó a su esposa y le besó

-Te amo- le dijo Tadeus

-¿Qué milagro que llegaste temprano?- dijo la mujer dejando de lado la computadora portátil, Trunks de inmediato se levantó

-Tadeus, va a llover- le señaló las nubes que ya eran negras en el horizonte

-Es una tormenta- le dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos

-Estaba pensando irnos un tiempo a la corporación…en ciudad del oeste

-Bulma, no puedo ir, la procesadora me necesita y más ahora…- la mujer hizo una mueca de fastidio que él ni siquiera percibió-hoy descubrí que me están estafando en isla San Juan

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Tengo que ir allá, hoy mismo…ya están preparando mi yate

-Tadeus, tengo un aeroauto

-No lo sé manejar- contesto mientras se sentaba con Trunks

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó el pequeño, el hombre negó con la cabeza mientras removía sus cabellos- no tardare mucho, te quedas aquí a cuidar a mamá de la tormenta

-pero quiero ir- protestó el pequeño

-Tadeus- le llamó la mujer preocupada- no puedes irte en un yate con una tormenta ¿Quién te acompañara?

-Iré solo

-¿Qué?- preguntó la mujer al borde de la histeria- ¿Cómo te atreves? Tadeus puede pasarte algo ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

-No tardare, solo hare frente al hombre que cree que me está robando sin que yo lo descubra

-¿no te puedes esperar un día?- el negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba a Trunks

-Regresare en menos de dos horas…Bulma no te preocupes, si la tormenta se intensifica y aun estoy en San Juan no saldré hasta que todo haya pasado…

-¿Qué tal si se intensifica mientras estas en altamar?

-Bulma, si estando en San Juan me doy cuenta de que la tormenta está muy intensa, esperare…no quiero morir, porque te tengo a ti y a Trunks…debo irme, ya debe estar listo todo.

-Tadeus…por favor…cuídate- él la beso tiernamente

-Regresare pronto, lo prometo…dame esos cinco campeón- y el niño choco su pequeña mano contra la suya

.

.

.

-Se fue en medio de una tormenta- dijo el joven- ¿Por qué expuso su vida de tal forma?

-No se fue en medio de la tormenta- le corrigió la anciana- se fue antes de que comenzara y llego a San Juan antes de la tormenta, la gente de ahí dice que el trajo la tormenta…fue ahí empeñado a exponer al hombre que lo estaba estafando, lo consideraba cuestión de principios, defensa de su nombre y su reputación…Trunks, lo que sigue es demasiado fuerte ¿estás seguro que quieres escucharlo?

-Ya soy mayor- esgrimo

-Puedes tener mi edad y seguirán siendo tus padres y ese hombre seguirá siendo Tadeus…lo que quiero decir es que la impresión sería igual a tu edad, a la mía o al doble de la mía

-Tengo derecho a saberlo

-Pero no tengo el derecho a decirte

-Demonios- espeto el joven dándole la espalda, dispuesto a salir de ahí

-Nunca te dije que no te diría nada, solo te dije que no tenía ese derecho…pero me lo han concedido- el joven se dio la media vuelta con la mirada desafiante- yo te diré una parte de la historia, la otra te la dirá alguien más…porque estuvo ahí y vivió todo, este es el principio del fin de la historia de Tadeus y tu madre

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando la tormenta se desató, comenzó en San Juan con Tadeus ahí; desde el momento en que había arribado y enfrentó al hombre que le estafaba la pequeña isla se estremeció, por mucho tiempo se habló del hombre que trajo a la tormenta más fuerte que se había visto en la isla en mucho tiempo y no se volvió a ver, los gritos e improperios entre los dos hombres se escucharon por la mitad de la isla y muchos curiosos se acercaron

-Vete al demonio Fisherman- lo tenía sujeto de la camisa, Tadeus estaba furico, terminó por romperle la camisa- decían que no aprecias el dinero; pero al final…todos son negocios ¿no es así?- Tadeus lo soltó

-No, es cuestión de lealtad y confianza…te aprovechaste de mí nombre, de mi confianza y del trabajo de mis hombres…te pudo ir peor…solo vine a decirte que la sociedad está terminada y que no pongas un pie en isla paraíso…y que velare porque se sepa lo que hiciste

Salió entre la multitud de curiosos que se alzaban para verlo, iba a subirse a su modesto yate cuando un marino lo detuvo

-¿A dónde cree que va?

-A Isla Paraíso- contestó

-No señor, hay un aviso de tormenta para todas las islas…no puede salir- el viento soplaba furiosamente, la lluvia comenzaba a caer

-No tardara en pasar, pero tiene mucho viento y lluvia es peligrosa…esta a nada de ser un huracán, su embarcación estará segura, vaya al refugio

Molesto, el hombre no pudo hacer más que obedecer, había visto dos o tres tormentas en su vida, pero aquella era más fuerte de lo que jamás había visto, prometió cuidar de sí mismo y lo cumpliría

"Un aviso de tormenta ha sido emitido desde Isla San Juan, hasta ciudad del sur en la provincia de punta arena, se ha emitido alerta roja para las zonas costeras, por favor manténganse en sus casas"

Sue y Charly habían tapiado las ventanas, estaban preocupados por ella y el bebé, además de que Tadeus no había llegado a la isla

-Bulma, ven a la casa de mi madre, estaremos seguros y todos estaremos juntos

-Estaremos bien, se que la tormenta pasara rápido, la casa es fuerte

-Lo es; pero me sentiría más segura cuidándote ahí- Bulma, con la seguridad que le caracterizaba le guiño un ojo

-Todo estará bien, esperare a Tadeus, él llegara directo aquí…no quiero que se preocupe

-Vendremos en cuanto termine la tormenta- le dijo Charly y se fueron; pero mientras en San Juan se decía que un hombre atrajo a la tormenta, en Isla Paraíso otro hombre llegó como si le llamara la tormenta, Vegeta iba en dirección a la isla decido a llevarse a su hijo de una vez por todas.

Hacia las tres de la tarde el fuerte viento comenzaba a soplar en isla paraíso, Bulma había logrado que Trunks se durmiera sin gran dificultad, era su siesta de la tarde.

Bulma se sentó en el sofá, tomó la computadora, necesitaba avanzar en sus proyectos antes de que la luz se cortara por el impacto de la tormenta, lo que no imaginó fue que la tormenta no solo trajera consigo viento y lluvia sino que también trajo consigo al saiyajin.

No sabía cómo demonios entró, pero estaba ahí parado cruzado de brazos justo frente a ella, la mujer le miraba fijamente al igual que él, sin decirle nada apagó la computadora y se levantó

-¿No te cansas?

-Dame a Trunks, no pienso seguir discutiendo…estoy cansado de esto, quédate con ese insecto tendrás otros hijos con él- le dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-No es una cría de lobo, imbécil, es mi hijo-contestó furiosa- mi hijo, tengo mucho más derecho a él que tú y estoy cansada también, hasta cuando dejaras de perseguirnos- él avanzó dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Trunks, la mujer lo supo entonces, Vegeta estaba ahí determinado a llevarse a su hijo, se abalanzó sobre él

-Déjame, mujer- gruño- te dije que vine por mi hijo y no evitaras –que me lo lleve

-No tienes ningún derecho-se puso enfrente de él- es mi hijo…

-Él no se quedara contigo y esa sabandija- dijo furioso- se entrenara a mi lado, como un saiyajin

-Es mi hijo- dijo al borde del llanto- no puedes quitármelo… no tienes porque hacerlo- le golpeo en el pecho una y otra vez con los puños cerrados presa de la desesperación, la tormenta comenzaba a entrar en isla paraíso- no dejare que te lo lleves- el saiyajin la tomo de las muñecas mientras la acorralaba contra la pared del corredor

-¿Qué harás al respecto?...tus golpes no me hacen daño…eres tan débil que con un golpe tan leve podría derribarte y dejarte inconsciente

-Desgraciado…-el viento comenzaba a silbar muy fuerte, la lluvia era torrencial, Bulma miraba a Vegeta llena de odio cuando se dejo escuchar el primer trueno- no me lo quitaras- su respiración era rauda, sus miradas se encontraron, ella temblaba presa de la incertidumbre y del deseo, tenerlo de frente y de nuevo tan cerca le hizo descubrir que él siempre había estado ahí, que Vegeta estaba en sus pensamientos, que lo deseaba desde ese encuentro que tuvieron juntos, al igual que él, deseaba a la mujer y no sabía porque en ese momento necesitaba de ella ¿era efecto de la tormenta? la besó desesperamente mientras Bulma le correspondía, se detuvieron con la respiración entrecortada

-No puedo…yo…no puedo- comenzó besarla en el cuello, cumpliendo los caprichos de su imaginación-Vegeta…no…

-Acaso…él-le decía mientras llevaba su mano por debajo de la blusa y estrujaba uno de sus senos- ¿es mejor que yo?- se excitaba con cada palabra, aun más con sentir sus labios sobre su piel y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, le miró a esos ojos llenos de pasión y lujuria

-Entremos al baño, que tal si Trunks se despierta- lo guio al baño y una vez cerrada la puerta se despojaron de sus ropas con desesperación, en ese momento era suya, ella se entregó a él sin reservas, olvido todo, el desprecio del saiyajin, su huida a la isla, su matrimonio y a Tadeus, a cada embestida olvidaba más, se mordía el labio inferior evitando gemir, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo, sudorosos y jadeantes estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, entre cada gemido se escuchaba el viento soplando con furia, la lluvia estruendosa y el trueno estremecedor, mientras sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo y por fin alcanzaron el orgasmo, ella se dejo caer sobre él, sudorosos con la respiración agitada, se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, les recordaba a sus inicios, a esas primeras veces

-Aun no he terminado-le dijo el saiyajin mientras comenzaba a besar todo su cuerpo, ella lo acariciaba

-Vegeta…nunca…he dejado de pensar en ti… no puedo evitar…- la luz se fue en aquel momento, el saiyajin la beso apasionadamente sin dejarla hablar, sin querer que hablara- te necesitaba

En isla San Juan la tormenta comenzaba a amainar y, sin que nadie lo notara, Tadeus salió de ahí y se embarco en dirección a la isla, como si persiguiera la tormenta. Aun había viento y llovía; pero no era nada comparado a la tormenta, no le tomaría más de 50 minutos regresar; pero estaba seguro que en algún punto se encontraría con la tormenta, lo que no sabía era la clase de tormenta que encontraría.

Continuaban en el baño, en plena oscuridad, la posición había cambiado, la sostenía por detrás, con una de sus manos apretaba uno de sus senos, y su otra mano se apoyaba sobre una de las paredes del baño, embestía una y otra vez, sudorosos, jadeantes, gemían con fuerza confundiéndose con el feroz viento.

El hombre de mar se encontraba cerca, la tormenta en isla Paraiso comenzaba a salir de ella. Mientras tanto Bulma y Vegeta descansaban de esa salvaje segunda vez, el mundo se había reducido a ellos dos, se habían metido en la tina, ella sobre él ascendiendo y descendiendo en un compas impuesto por su deseo casi frenético, él la dejaba hacer lo que le placiera.

Llovía torrencialmente, eran casi las siete de la tarde, Bulma estaba exhausta, una vez más dejo caer su cuerpo sudoroso sobre aquel saiyajin. Hacías las siete de tarde con 15 minutos, esquivando hábilmente a la lluvia y el viento, esperando que Bulma y Trunks estuvieran bien, al menos había llegado antes de que oscureciera, amarró el yate al muelle y dio gracias de que el viento no tuviera la intensidad para derribarlo, fue imprudente en irse cuando aun la tormenta estaba cerca; pero algo dentro de sí le impulso a tomar su yate e irse de San Juan. Se mojó por completo mientras corría los dos kilómetros que separaban su hogar de la playa. Al llegar un hombre estaba a unos metros de la puerta de su casa

-LeRoy- le llamó, el hombre corrió desesperadamente hasta alcanzarlo y tomarlo del brazo- LeRoy ¿Qué te sucede?- se hincó ante él, negaba con la cabeza mientras lo retenía- LeRoy, déjame avanzar… ¡LeRoy, basta!- logró zafarse de él, LeRoy le miraba irse mientras se reincorporaba de nuevo y salió corriendo enloquecidamente hacia más atrás en el pueblo.

Estaban en ese momento en el cual solo importaban ellos dos y eran lo único que existía, afuera no había nada más, era como si estuvieran en otra realidad, otro mundo sin responsabilidades sin nada más que brindarse placer, ella acariciaba esas cicatrices en su pecho y él la miraba hacerlo fuera de sí, en cuestión de minutos sería suya una vez más y después de eso no sabía que pasaría y por el momento no le importaba.

Tadeus abrió la puerta y de inmediato sintió que algo no estaba bien, su corazón latía rápido, sudaba profusamente, entró a la habitación del niño, estaba profundamente dormido, abrazaba a su delfín, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a los ruidos fuertes, puesto que los truenos no lograron despertarlo, el ruido parecía adormecerlo más; pero aquella sensación no se iba, empeoraba, el corazón le latía más y más rápido, sus dedos le hormigueaban sintió un nudo en el estomago. Buscó en la recamara, pero Bulma no estaba ahí, escuchó entonces un gemido que provenía desde el baño, posó su mano nerviosa sobre el picaporte y la abrió…Bulma estaba sobre Vegeta, besándolo desenfrenadamente mientras él acariciaba aquellos senos que eran su fascinación

-Bulma… ¿Qué es esto?- dio un paso atrás, su cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que iba a vomitar

-Tadeus…

-¿Qué haces?- dijo el saiyajin tratando de detenerla mientras ella se levantaba; pero no lo logró, el hombre se dio la media vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacía la entrada de la casa, abrumado se sentó en la entrada tratando de no vomitar, todo ´él temblaba ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido?... ¿qué es lo sucedió?

-Tadeus- Bulma se había vestido tan rápido como pudo, él se levantó, estaba tan pálido como Bulma nunca lo había visto

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- atinó a preguntar

-Solo sucedió…él vino por Trunks y…solo…sucedió, Tadeus- Lo supo entonces, todo era un engaño para ellos mismos, todo fue lo que querían ver

-Yo te amo- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- te amo…y me traicionaste

-Tadeus, no quería dañarte…yo…simplemente no pensé- el hombre vio a Vegeta salir del baño, solo tenía el pantalón puesto, miraba a Tadeus como una sonrisa de satisfacción, le había ganado, aquel insecto no era rival para él, con lo que sucedió había demostrado que Bulma era su posesión

-¿Qué estas mirando?

-Bastardo- intentó golpearlo presa de la furia, pero el príncipe saiyajin le esquivó fácilmente, Tadeus lo intento una vez más sin éxito

-Eres solo una sabandija, imbécil…no eres nadie comparado a mí- Bulma se interpuso entre Tadeus y Vegeta

-Tadeus, por favor que estás haciendo

-No eres mejor que yo, eres el peor hombre que existe, eres un cobarde- trató de golpearlo, pero una vez más Vegeta le esquivó- solo sabes esquivar golpes…no puedes dar uno, no eres capaz

-Tadeus, detente- le dijo la mujer desesperada

-Yo le daba el amor, la adoraba, pero tú no lo hiciste jamás…

-Estupideces humanas- dijo el saiyajin

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es demasiado para ti?...pobre diablo

-¿No te has dado cuenta de la situación?- le dijo Vegeta cínicamente- tú eres el pobre diablo en esta situación, el perdedor…no eres nadie

-Tú eres tan perdedor como cualquiera- le dijo Tadeus furioso, le empujo sin que Vegeta pusiera resistencia y emitió una carcajada

-Eres tan débil, ni siquiera lograste moverme- Tadeus lo trato de empujar nuevamente

-¿Qué esperas, imbécil?...me debes esto…atácame… ¡Vamos golpéame!

-¡Tadeus, no!

-Estoy seguro que eres un poco hombre, no tienes valor alguno, vaya que eres todo un personaje, eres el más miserable que conozco ¿Por qué no viniste por ella como un caballero lo debe hacer? porque no lo eres, pobre infeliz…- trató de empujarlo nuevamente- ¡vamos golpéame!

-Es lo que quieres- le dijo el príncipe Vegeta- quieres morir

-¡No, Vegeta…por favor!

-Pelea maldito- le insistió Tadeus

-Vegeta no le sigas la corriente, déjalo esta trastornado, no sabe lo que dice- los ojos de Tadeus se hicieron retantes…sabía de lo que Vegeta era capaz…para él, todo se había acabado y esa tarde…quería morir

-¡Golpea!- y Vegeta lo hizo, le dio un derechazo justo en su costado izquierdo con la energía suficiente para hacerlo salir despedido unos metros, su trayecto finalizó contra la pared, la cual casi se derrumba por la fuerza del impacto

-¿Qué hiciste?...-dijo Bulma fuera de sí

-No lo golpee tan fuerte

Para Tadeus todo iba en cámara lenta, la visión se volvía borrosa y se oscurecía, Bulma corría hacía él hablaba, pero Tadeus no podía escucharla…estaba muriendo, moría

.

.

.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo el joven con las manos sobre sus ojos- no puede ser…mi madre…engaño a su esposo con mi padre… ¿Lo mato?

-Eso no me corresponde decírtelo- dijo la bruja levantándose de la silla- eso le corresponde a alguien más- abrió la puerta de la casa y dejo ver a una mujer de unos 50 años que estaba a punto de tocar- Te esperaba Keyli

-No debería sorprenderme a estas alturas de mi vida

-Trunks- aquel se levantó de la mesa- ella es Keyli la hermana menor de Tadeus…ella te contara el resto de la historia


	18. Respuestas

Capitulo 18- Respuestas

-Keyli- le dijo Trunks- me parece increíble estar hablando con usted- comenzaban a caminar por la playa la lluvia había pasado, quedaba una brisa fresca

-Me imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas…muchas inquietudes acerca de todo lo que ha sucedido

-Pues…quisiera saber que paso… ¿él murió?- Keyli sonrió

-Sabes yo me entere de todo por una llamada de Beth, eran las ocho de la noche, estaba en el campus y llamó desesperada para decirme que Tadeus se estaba muriendo…no podía creerlo una amiga me trajo en su nave en una hora, eran como las nueve y Sue me contó lo que había sucedido

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-LeRoy…fue a la casa de Sue y por primera vez, dijo dos palabras por cuenta propia

.

.

Isla Paraíso

Octubre 14, 769

LeRoy llegó a la casa de Gwen Adams, como un loco tocó la puerta hasta que Charly salió para abrirle

-¿Qué te pasa, muchacho?- y por primera vez LeRoy dijo dos palabras por su cuenta y nunca volvió a hacerlo jamás

-Tadeus…peligro- y apuntó en dirección hacia su casa, Charly tuvo esa sensación de que algo estaba terriblemente mal, llamó a su esposa a gritos

-Algo está mal con Tadeus…dile a tu mamá que cuide a la bebé y vámonos- corrieron hasta la casa; Sue fue la primera en entrar, no daba crédito a sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Vegeta poniéndose la camisa, a Bulma al lado de su hermano quien yacía semi inconsciente, pálido y tembloroso como una gelatina, se acercó a preguntarle que sucedía

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Sue mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos, el hombre apenas podía mirar a su hermana

-Me…traicionaron…-continuaba temblando entre los brazos de su hermana

-¿Qué tienes?..¿Tienes frio?- preguntó desesperada mientras Bulma tan solo miraba aquello sin saber que hacer o como responder ante aquello

-…No- Sue gritó a Charly que buscara las llaves de la camioneta de su hermano, tenían que llevarlo a la clínica de inmediato. La mujer vio a Vegeta avanzar hacia la salida, ni siquiera volteo hacia ellos, era como si no le importara no parecía tener sentimiento alguno por lo que sucedía, simplemente no miró atrás, se fue de ahí y nunca jamás se le vio en Isla Paraíso.

Sue lo supo entonces, alzó la camisa de su hermano y vio un moretón del tamaño del puño, el lado izquierdo de su pecho hundido, respiraba con dificultad- ¡Charly, apúrate!... ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó a Bulma furiosa- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano?- Bulma no pudo articular palabra alguna- ¿Qué hiciste con él?- preguntó de nuevo sintiendo como la vida de su hermano se iba de las manos.

Eran las 7:50 de la tarde cuando Tadeus entró a la clínica de la isla, Beth y su madre llegaron unos minutos después, Bulma estaba ahí tenía entre sus brazos a un somnoliento Trunks que poco entendía lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el médico al ver a Charly con Tadeus en sus brazos- ¡ponlo en la camilla pronto!

-Lo golpearon del lado izquierdo- dijo Bulma con la voz quebrantada. El médico tomó unas tijeras y cortó la camisa del hombre

-Por Dios, el tórax izquierdo se ve destruido…Lyn- llamó a la enfermera ¿la planta de luz esta a toda potencia?

-Sí, doctor

-Vamos a tomarle radiografía del pecho, ultrasonido del lado izquierdo, pero antes tomemos signos vitales…Dios, la presión arterial está muy baja, su corazón va muy rápido…pongamos un suero rápido

Tadeus entró a la sala de rayos X, se le tomó un ultrasonido, el médico le hablaba; pero Tadeus no respondía, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro sin poder contestar a nada de lo que el médico decía

-Fisherman…¿Qué demonios te paso?...- le preguntó sorprendido al ver su ultrasonido. Para ese entonces, Beth hablaba por teléfono a Keyli y le informaba que su hermano estaba muriendo, la chica de inmediato buscó quien le llevara hasta la isla, para cuando llego su familia estaba en sala de espera, los rostros desencajados, desolados, su madre y hermanas estaban de un lado y Bulma del otro abrazando a su niño

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó a Sue, ella le explicó mientras también abrazaba a su dormida bebé; Keyli estaba temblorosa, temía por la vida de su hermano, sin poder aguantarse avanzó hacía Bulma

-¿Qué paso?- le dijo tratando de aguantarse las lagrimas- ¿Por qué lo permitiste?- Bulma permanecía estoica

-Solo sucedió…no planee nada de esto, no quería hacerle daño

-Tadeus, no solo es mi hermano…es como mi padre y no podría soportar que le pase algo- El médico salió, Bulma se acercó de inmediato- escuchen, les seré sincero, el tiempo es esencial…

-¿Está muy mal?- preguntó Sue, el médico asintió

-Es el peor caso que he visto, el bazo está roto en 3 pedazos, el pulmón izquierdo está colapsado, hay sangre bañando toda la cavidad abdominal- en ese momento Gwen comenzó a llorar- y me atrevo a pensar que tiene una gran contusión en el sistema nervioso central, un daño axonal difuso

-Sálvele la vida- suplicó la madre desesperada- haga lo que sea necesario

-Necesita cirugía urgente- sentenció el galeno

-Hágala entonces- gritó Sue, despertando a su bebé

-No puedo, no soy cirujano…y aunque pudiera hacerla, Tadeus necesita terapia intensiva, su vida está en riesgo

-Tadeus no hubiese permitido jamás que lo llevaran fuera de esta isla…tiene que ser tratado aquí- insistió de nuevo Sue, tras haberle entregado a la niña a su marido- tiene que respetar la decisión de mi hermano

-Si respeto la decisión de su hermano, no pasara de mañana…el tiempo es oro en estos momentos, no tenemos el lujo de esperar

-Que se lo lleven- dijo Beth

-Usted como su esposa- dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a Bulma- ¿Qué decisión tomara?

-Ella no tiene derecho de tomar ninguna decisión- esgrimo Sue

-Que la tome mamá- dijo Beth

-Yo jamás- dijo entre lagrimas y tratando de recuperar la compostura ante la mirada atónita de sus hijas- jamás he hecho algo por mi hijo…llévenselo a ese hospital y hagan lo que tengan que hacer

-Entonces debemos irnos pronto, acondicionar un navío nos llevara horas más las dos horas para llegar…no hay aeronave lo suficientemente grande para tener el equipo que él necesita para sobrevivir

-Yo tengo una- interrumpió Bulma

-No queremos nada de ti- le gritó Sue

-¿Es una de esas naves de su corporación? preguntó el médico

-Un modelo reciente- contestó con seriedad- tiene lo suficiente para que pueda conectar los equipos que necesite…- el hombre de inmediato miró a las mujeres de las que ahora dependía la vida de Tadeus, Sue se dio la media vuelta sabiendo que de no aceptar la vida de su hermano corría el riesgo de extinguirse

-Danos la nave- dijo Gwen- por favor

.

.

.

-Recuerdo algo, pero pensé que fue un sueño- le dijo Trunks mientras caminaba por la playa junto con la mujer-mi madre me abrazaba y había muchas mujeres en un salón blanco con azul y parecían estar enfadadas con nosotros

-Sue lo estaba, Beth también, mi madre no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello solo quería que Tadeus viviera al igual que yo, yo quería a mi hermano vivo, para molestarme como siempre solía hacerlo…él era como mi padre…

-¿Qué sucedió después?

-Llegamos al hospital de la capital del Sur, el médico anunció nuestra llegada por radio, mientras bajamos sus signos era monitorizados, y a cada minuto se le iba la vida- se detuvo en seco recordando el instante en que el médico tuvo que meter un tubo de plástico a través de la boca de su hermano para que lograra respirar-lo intubaron porque entre el pulmón colapsado y la pérdida de sangre no le llegaba oxigeno a su cerebro…yo vi todo, me quede a torturarme a ver todo lo invasivo que le hacían, Sue estaba con mi madre en otro compartimiento y Bulma piloteaba, sin decir nada…años después me puse en su lugar, que difícil debió de ser estar en un lugar lleno de tanto odio y resentimiento hacia ella, sabiendo que en parte era culpable de esa situación…en una mínima parte, quien se tuvo la culpa en realidad fue mi hermano…De inmediato lo operaron, quitaron el bazo que resulto no estar roto en 3 piezas si no en 4, retiraron el riñón izquierdo porque la mitad de él estaba dañado, pusieron un tubo en su pulmón izquierdo para lavarle la sangre y esperar que volviera a expandirse…un mes en la terapia intensiva

-¿Estaba en coma?

-No, todo lo contrario, tenían que inducirle el coma porque cuando estaba despierto trataba de quitarse todos los tubos, tan terco como siempre…pero lograron salvarle la vida. Durante esos veinte días desde que ingreso hasta el día que despertó, tu madre se fue de la isla, nunca regresó

-¿Iba a visitarlo?-interrogó Trunks

-Si…pero él día en que le quitaron la sedación ella estaba ahí

.

.

.

Ciudad del Sur

Noviembre 4, 769

Bulma estaba en la sala de espera, 20 días habían pasado desde lo sucedido; desde entonces había regresado a la corporación capsula, lo único que le dijo a sus padre fue que Tadeus había sufrido un accidente en altamar ¿con que cara les diría que su estado era debido a que Vegeta lo golpeo? ¿Cómo reconocer que fue provocado por aquel hombre desesperado tras verlos juntos, desnudos, a punto de comenzar de nuevo?

En ese momento el mundo se había reducido y lo complicado ya no lo era. Todo tenía una solución muy simple y en ese momento la estaba viviendo; siempre había amado a Vegeta, siempre lo había hecho y nunca dejo de hacerlo; pero el ver a Tadeus frente a ellos con la mirada impactada preguntando qué sucedía la regresó a la realidad; lo simple en realidad estaba complicado, no era libre, ella eligió casarse, juró fidelidad a aquel hombre que exigía respuestas, juró ser fiel por sobre todas las cosas y había rotó su promesa y todo por Vegeta. Desde el incidente repasó una y otra vez lo que les había llevado a ese día. La noche en que Tadeus era operado de urgencia a su mente recurrían las imágenes del hombre jugando con su hijo abrazándolo, poniéndolo sobre sus hombros, jugando con el delfín. Ciertamente nunca antes había visto a Trunks más feliz, era como si se conocieran desde siempre y eso fue lo que le llamó la atención desde la primera vez, el trato hacía ella fue lo segundo; su prioridad era Trunks y le busco como padre a un hombre que necesitaba de un hijo, se casó por su hijo pensando que lo hacía por ella y su niño…pensó que tomó la decisión correcta, hasta que se dio cuenta de esos detalles…esa falta de emoción y de reto, de ese hombre que aunque era todo un personaje en su propia isla le vencía la apatía por salir de ella, de él que poco y cada noche le decía que la amaba más que a nada en su vida, que una mujer como ella merecía ser venerada; casi nunca se peleaban, él jamás reprochaba nada y trataba a su hijo como si fuera suyo ¿Qué mujer no querría a un hombre así?...Ella, ella comenzaba a fastidiarse de Isla Paraíso, de esa monotonía, de Tadeus ¿Por qué se dejo llevar por Vegeta? porque despertó en ella la pasión que llevaba meses sin sentir, la emoción que tanto ansiaba y la necesidad de ese hombre al que nunca dejo de desear y amar, a pesar de ello Bulma había evitado a Vegeta durante esos días y él tampoco la buscaba.

Soñaba a veces con Tadeus, soñaba que él estaba bien y que estaban en Isla Paraíso, Vegeta jamás se apareció ahí y eran felices; pero en algún momento de su sueño, Tadeus comenzaba a sangrar del costado izquierdo, se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba de ella, lo llamaba, pero él ni siquiera volteaba a verla, Trunks preguntaba por él; pero ella se quedaba sin palabras.

Los días que no podía estar ahí, llamaba por teléfono y le informaban sobre el estado de su esposo "Reservado a Evolución"…"Pronostico muy reservado". Ese día estaba ahí para verlo por sí misma, para hacerse responsable por lo que ahí sucedía.

Tadeus tenía su propio cubículo, para ese 4 de noviembre se le habían retirado los tubos de la tráquea, el que limpiaba su pulmón y se le había sentado en una silla de ruedas, estaba despierto, pero articulaba las palabras con dificultad; Keyli estaba con él ayudándole a rasurar la barba

-mamá estará feliz-le dijo mientras limpiaba la navaja, él miraba aquella navaja con atención- sé que es tu favorita, era de mi papá ¿No es así?- él asintió

-Tu padre…era un…buen hombre- le limpio el rostro y le sonreía al verlo bien nuevamente

-Ella está afuera, Tadeus

-¿Quién?

-Bulma- él miró hacia la ventana y dio un suspiro entrecortado

-¿Quiere…verme?

-Sí; pero antes quiero saber…¿recuerdas bien que te sucedió?

-…al principio…no…ellos…me dormían…ni siquiera…soñaba…hace poco…pude recordar…todo

-¿Por qué querías morir?- el hombre la miro sin decir palabra alguna- no es buen momento para preguntar… ¿Quieres que pase?

.

.

.

-El estado de mi hermano era crítico, se estaba recuperando bien; pero los médicos nos decían que repentinamente podría empeorar. Tu madre en estaba en la sala de espera, cuando yo salí solo le dije que Tadeus estaba esperándola- se detuvieron frente a una base de piedra de lo que parecía alguna vez sostuvo una casa- aquí vivía Tadeus…la mandamos a destruir

-¿Murió?- preguntó el joven

-Muchos años después, supe y entendí las razones de mi hermano… ¿Tu sabes que impulsa a un ser humano a suicidarse?

-No lo sé… ¿quiere llamar la atención?...

-Esa es una; pero él que verdaderamente quiere suicidarse lo hace por la convicción de que en verdad quiere morir o por agredir a alguien indirectamente…

-No entiendo

Trunks vio al hombre que conoció desde el principio sentado en la playa mirando hacia el horizonte

-Pensé que estarías en la casa- dijo la mujer mientras se le acercaba, el hombre se levantó de inmediato

-Lo estaba, pero me aburrí

-¿Son familiares?- preguntó Trunks al verlos cerca

-Trunks… ¿No lo reconoces?... ¿No sabes quién es él?- Trunks miro al hombre, fue aquel que conoció desde que llegó a la isla, era alto, moreno y rondaba los 60 años

-¿Eres Tadeus?- el hombre suspiró, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y le mostró al joven saiyajin dos heridas una grande que atravesaba su abdomen y una del lado izquierdo por debajo del pecho, contradiario dio unos pasos hacia atrás no podía creer que el hombre con él que habló desde el principio era en efecto Tadeus

Contradiario dios unos pasos hacia atrás no podía creer que el hombre con el que hablo todo el tiempo, el hombre desde el principio era en efecto, Adam Tadeus Fisherman, Keyli se paro junto a él

-No puede ser…fuiste tú todo el tiempo- dijo el joven furioso- todo el tiempo…

-Trunks- le dijo el hombre- antes de todo esto cuando llegaste a esta isla ¿Qué pensabas de Adam Tadeus Fisherman?

-¿Qué?- Trunks dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se sentía enfermo, no podía creer que todo el tiempo tuvo frente a sí a Tadeus

-Es importante saber tu respuesta para que podamos seguir hablando de lo que sucedió- contestó el hombre

-Kami…no lo sé, no sabía nada de ti, no sabía que pensar…que eras un hombre aprovechado, que querías el dinero de mi madre…que quizá la maltrataste o la obligaste a casarse…no lo se

-¿y eso que te hizo sentir?- preguntó Keyli

-¿Qué creen que esto?- dijo Trunks consternado al observar como Keyli y Tadeus estaban juntos- una maldita sesión de psicoanálisis…no voy a jugar con ustedes…

-No es un juego- dijo Keyli- es importante…

-Te diré todo…pero dime ¿Qué sentías?

-…Rabia, miedo…no podía creerlo…

-Keyli, déjanos solos- la mujer abrazó a su hermano y le dijo al oído que le verían en casa, el solo asintió

-Si es tan hombre como dice- le esgrimo Trunks- ¿Por qué no me dijo todo desde un principio? ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Amenazo a la isla? ¿Usted y mi madre se confabularon para esto?

-Desde lo que me sucedió, Trunks, cambie mucho, tanto en forma de pensar como en la forma en que yo veía el mundo, antes pensaba que las cosas eran blanco o negro, pero cuando tu madre llegó, me di cuenta que las cosas podrían ser de todo tipo de matices y después del accidente me di cuenta que el mundo en realidad podría ser muchísimo más amplio. Desde que llegaste a la isla supe que eras tú, y pensé que venias en busca de respuestas; pero sabía que tenias muchas dudas y estabas muy confundido…¿Cómo no estarlo? Nadie se molesto en decirte que alguna vez tuviste historia en esta isla, nadie te dijo alguna vez que tus padres estuvieron separados y que en realidad tu madre se caso con alguien más que fue parte de tu vida por casi un año y del que tu olvidaste todo sobre él…y parecieron olvidarlo…te engañaron por omisión…cualquiera estaría molesto…Los celulares son un magnifico invento, después de que bajaste de la nave y te mande a la alegre rana, llame rápidamente a mi hermana y le dije que tú estabas en camino, que por favor dijera que estaba de viaje, a su vez le pedimos a todos los del pueblo que dijeran que estaba de viaje; pero no por miedo o amenaza si no como un favor que casi todo el pueblo accedió a hacer; como te dije…cambie mucho después del accidente, no tenía miedo Trunks, simplemente cuando llegaste estabas confundido, frustrado, asustado, receloso…quería que poco a poco conocieras nuestra historia; lo peor que se puede hacer…es prejuzgar, una vez hecho esto, una vez que se prejuzga es muy difícil quitarte el concepto de esa persona…no quería que sucediera eso contigo…como ya sabes ahora…todo paso por una razón…y no, tu madre y yo no nos confabulamos, no hemos hablado en años, desde que tú tenías cinco años, así que no…nadie se confabuló para que esto sucediera…ya conoces la historia Trunks, tanto te ama tu madre que decidió casarse conmigo, un hombre en una isla en el medio de la nada, solo porque en ese momento era un buen padre para ti…decidió que él amor a ti era suficiente y el afecto hacía mi secundario…solo eso bastaba; pero en realidad, ella nunca dejo de amar a tu padre, y yo era un hombre ciego, siempre estuvo frente a mí; pero nunca lo supe, nunca quise verlo, si lo veía necesitaba negarlo y me empeñaba en hacerlo y debo confesar que era muy exitoso en ello…Por un breve espacio en el tiempo, Trunks, fuimos una familia, feliz, unida…para tu madre y para mí todo fue cuestión de llenar vacios, en ese momento ella necesitaba un hombre que no se avergonzara por amarla y que fuera un buen padre para su hijo y a su vez yo necesitaba una familia, un hijo que educar y una esposa a quien proteger…la amaba, la amaba demasiado.

-… ¿Por eso quiso suicidarse?- el hombre emitió un hondo suspiro

-Lo mismo me preguntó tu madre, la primera vez que me vio consciente en el hospital…

Noviembre 4, año 769

Hospital del Sur

Bulma había entrado a ver a Tadeus, antes tuvo que tomar las precauciones necesarias, lavarse las manos con un liquido especial, usar cubrebocas y ponerse una bata encima de la ropa para poder pasar, después de aquel proceso entró al cubículo donde se encontraba Tadeus en una silla de ruedas jugando con una pelota de esponja. La vio llegar y fijo su miraba en ella hasta que sentó en la silla que estaba justo frente a él. Por unos minutos fue un silencio incomodo hasta que Bulma se animo a decir algo

-Tadeus… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-He… estado mejor…he estado mejor

-Tadeus…lo lamento, solo paso…me deje llevar…te traicione…nunca quise hacerlo, nunca quise que esto te sucediera- el hombre dirigió su mirada a la ventana como si no quisiera escucharla

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿por que querías hacerte daño?... ¿por qué retaste a Vegeta para que te dañara?- Él la miró con los ojos furiosos y aferró sus manos a la silla

-…En un principio… cuando…te vi con él…estaba furico… me sentía mal…como nunca me sentí antes…quería morir…por una sencilla razón…estaba tan…molesto…que en realidad quería dañarte a ti, quería que sentirías… el dolor que yo estaba sintiendo…aun si fuera…físicamente-Bulma se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras- cuando…me buscaste en el pórtico …tenía tantas …ganas de dañarte…y me contenía tanto que…comencé a temblar…entonces vi a Vegeta…y supe que él único que podía detenerme era él, de lo contrario yo…te haría daño…antes de eso, preferí…que él me dañara a mí…quería morir para evitar…hacerte daño…nunca me…lo hubiera perdonado…estaba furioso…di todo…por este matrimonio…me esforcé por ser un buen…esposo…un padre para Trunks…y a ti…no te importo

Bulma, indignada por aquella declaración se levanto de inmediato de la silla y dejo al hombre solo, en esos momento no quería saber absolutamente nada de él. Salió de ahí furiosa, mientras Tadeus por primera vez, al ver sus manos, se dio cuenta que le habían quitado su anillo de casado.

.

.

.

-No tengo perdón para lo que cruzó por mi mente, y el retar a tu padre para que me dañara fue para mí en esos momentos lo mejor, prefería morir antes de dañarla, no es una justificación ni mucho menos, pero estaba tan dolido, me sentía tan traicionado que prefería morir…por la impetuosa rabia que me invadió que exigía a cada fibra de mi cuerpo que la dañara ¿Qué hombre hace cosa tan baja? por eso quería morir, de lo contrario…no se que hubiese pasado…era algo que no podía controlar

-…¿cómo se le paso por la mente?- preguntó furioso- me lo pregunte cada noche por 15 años…nunca me lo perdone…después de volver del hospital…deseaba estar muerto solo por la simple razón de que por un momento quise dañar a tu madre…la quise lastimar…como veras, la casa en la que alguna vez vivimos la mande a demoler, no quería saber nada más de ella…tenia tantos recuerdos maravillosos en ella y todos se opacaban en el momento que recordaba a tu madre…la mande a demoler por eso…me fui a vivir a la cabaña del delfinario y sigo ahí hasta el día de hoy

-¿Mi madre nunca volvió a hablarle?

-Dos semanas después de que regrese a la isla, ella vino…

.

.

.

Isla Paraíso

Noviembre 18, 769

Casa de Gwen Adams

Tadeus apoyado en un bastón miraba a través de la ventana como lo hacía desde que fue traído a casa, una de las primeras cosas que pidió después de regresar a su hogar fue que su anillo de casado le fuera devuelto, con protestas de Beth y Sue, Gwen se lo devolvió, por las noches no pordía dormir, no era el dolor de sus heridas, si no el recuerdo de ver a Bulma entregándose a otro hombre y el pensamiento maldito que se le cruzó por la mente de querer dañar a su esposa…ambos eran contradictorios y peleaban insensatamente, para cuando Bulma llegó a la isla, toda una revolución ser armó en la casa Adams. Gwen recibió a Bulma; pero las hermanas no querían que ella cruzara una palabra con su hermano "no tiene derecho, después de lo que hizo" clamaban

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto Tadeus, Bulma le vio flaco, ojeroso, irreconocible al hombre atlético y lleno de vida que fue su esposo

-¿Quiere hablar contigo?- dijo Beth furiosa

-Pero no tiene derecho- agregó Sue

-Es mi esposa, tiene derecho a lo que le de la gana- recelosas, las hermanas dejaron pasar a Bulma a la habitación de Tadeus, aquel cerró la puerta, apoyado en su bastón miro a Bulma directo a los ojos y ella le miraba sin emoción alguna

-Tadeus- le dijo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Vivo- y se sentó a la cama dejando de lado su bastón- me da gusto verte… ¿a qué has venido?

-Para hablar contigo…me afectó mucho lo que me dijiste

-A mi también…

-No puedo creer que consideraste hacerme daño

-Yo tampoco- contestó el hombre- es difícil para mí…reconocerlo-…Bulma se sentó al lado y dejo sus manos sobre sus rodillas

-…Es algo que de impacto al momento, Tadeus, me enoje mucho, pero después comprendí que tú, sea como sea…en un lugar de tu mente, fue un intento de protegerme…nunca te lo agradecerá; pero tiene significado para mí…tanto me amaste que preferiste morir antes de hacerme daño- Tadeus no dijo nada, tan solo evitaba llorar ante aquel recuerdo recurrente- te hice daño…la verdad era que eras un excelente padre para Trunks y eso me enamoró de ti…y el que Vegeta se portara como que poco le importara mi relación contigo fue el detonador; pero ante ese autoengaño que hice conmigo misma te dañe…sentimental, moral y físicamente, te amaba; pero quizá en otro momento, de conocerte en otro momento…

-No digas más…el daño está hecho y no tiene caso continuar hablando de ello

-…He venido por dos cosas… pedirte el divorcio y…que saludes a Trunks

-Tomaste una decisión- dijo el hombre levantándose- ¿regresaras con él?

-…Después de lo que te paso, regresa a la corporación…tu familia no quería verme y la única forma de verte en el hospital era a escondidas…las primeras dos semanas ni siquiera lo vi, no quería verlo; pero después Trunks comenzó a decirme emocionado que su padre le había dicho que entrenaría junto con él…no lo creí, pensé que lo soñó; pero después supe que…era verdad y Vegeta entrenaba con él, a la semana siguiente Trunks llegó emocionado a mi oficina diciéndome que su padre iba a enseñarle a volar, estaba tan emocionado como jamás lo vi, fue su regalo de cumpleaños…

-Entiendo…a tomado la figura paterna…

-Hace unos días que volví a hablar con él…- el hombre tomó una expresión sombría ante esa declaración- vine a darte el divorcio

-Cuando nos casamos…la promesa fue hasta que la muerte nos separe…yo no morí, y hasta donde sé tú sigues con vida…a menos que… ¿Te vas a casar con él?

-No…no es algo que no hemos discutido aun

-Entonces… ¿Por qué quieres el divorcio?

-Por ti…mereces ser feliz, otra oportunidad, una familia…tus propios hijos, una mujer a quien amar…

-La única mujer a la que amó es a mi esposa y ella sigue viva, yo sigo vivo, hice la promesa de que estar contigo hasta la muerte…y la muerte no me llevó consigo…

-Tadeus…

-¿Te avergüenza estar casada conmigo?

-No…Tadeus, lo hago por ti quiero que tengas una segunda oportunidad, que tú…

-…No quiero seguir hablando de esto…-Bulma suspiró aceptando el hecho de que Tadeus era un terco que no aceptaría más argumentos que la suya- ¿Cuál es la otra razón por la que viniste?

-Trunks…quiere verte, estuvo preguntando por ti…- El hombre una vez más tomó una expresión sombría

-¿Es feliz con su padre?…dime la verdad Bulma, no te la reserves

-Si…es muy feliz, nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz, habla todo el tiempo de su padre, no quiere hablar de otra cosa, hasta hace poco preguntó por ti…insistía en verte…pensé en traerlo contigo una vez cada quince días

-No

-¿Qué?- preguntó la mujer sorprendida

-No…lo mejor para Trunks, es que este con su familia…con su padre, contigo…yo, soy un tercero invasor…un amigo…nada más, si tu hijo ha de crecer sano y feliz…lo mejor es que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos

-Tadeus, él te quiere mucho…Trunks…

-Su padre al fin le presta atención…al fin lo entrena como lo que es y necesita…lo mejor es que el niño crezca al lado de ustedes…y no me mencionas más…que tenga la familia que le corresponde…es lo mejor para él…o…¿Cómo le vas a explicar que te casaste conmigo porque su padre lo ignoraba y tú estabas confundida?... No, él merece ser feliz y tú también, si un día no lo eres, yo aun estoy casado contigo y estaré aquí esperándote…déjalo pasar

Bulma se levantó y fue hasta la sala donde Gwen jugaba con Tadeus

-Hijo ven- y el niño fue corriendo con su madre

-¿Veremos a Tadeus?- la mujer asintió y lo tomó de la mano- quiero verlo- entraron a la habitación, el niño sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su amigo, aquel extendió la mano con la palma abierta

-Dame esos cinco, campeón…te extrañe mucho

-Yo también… ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba aquí, me contaron que tu papá ahora entrena contigo…-

Si-contestó emocionado- en mi cumpleaños dijo que comenzaría a enseñarme a volar…siempre he querido que él me enseñe…y…y cuando volví él me dijo que me entrenaría ¡y lo hizo!...ya aprendí a defenderme… ¡es genial!- Bulma miro con preocupación a Tadeus; el hombre subió a Trunks a su regazo

-¿Estas contento?

-¡sí!... ¿vendrás a jugar conmigo?- el hombre le miro sonriente, tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Si iré contigo a jugar

-… ¿De verdad?

-Si- se tragaba las lágrimas y sonreía para él niño- un día iré y jugaremos todo el día- el pequeño abrazó a Tadeus, mientras el recordaba la emoción en los ojos del niño, Isla Paraíso, Ronald y él mismo estaban condenados al olvido

.

.

.

Estaban en la cabaña junto a un delfinario que ahora carecía de delfín, tomaban una taza de café

-Después de eso, no volvimos a vernos…Trunks

-¿Por qué olvide todo esto?... si fuiste tan especial en mi vida y en la de mi madre ¿Por qué…olvide?

-¿No es obvio?...eras un niño pequeño, te entusiasmaste tanto porque tu padre ahora se comportaba como tu padre que olvidar todo esto fue muy fácil…- Trunks se levantó y observó un pez vela disecado de cerca de 2 metros que colgaba de la pared

-¿usted lo pesco?

-No…fue mi padre…una noche, mientras miraba el horizonte bajo las estrellas una lancha comenzó a acercarse más y más…un hombre flaco, barbudo y que traía un enorme pez vela desembarcó…me vio directo a los ojos y me dijo

-¿Era hermosa no?

-Más que nada en el mundo- contesté…

-Eres Tadeus ¿verdad?

-Si

-Te reconocería donde fuera…eres igual a mí…toma…estuve en altamar buscándolo hasta que di con él…vamos ayúdame a sacarlo

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Tu padre… y este- sacó al pez vela con dificultad- es el pez vela que pesque en honor a tu nacimiento…siempre cumplo una promesa

-… ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo pescando el pez vela más grande del mundo?- el hombre asintió y Tadeus rio incrédulo ante aquello- ¿Qué nunca tuviste otros planes?

-Hijo la vida es aquello que sucede mientras tú te la pases haciendo planes…lo único que quería era conseguir este pez vela para ti…ahora veremos que nos depara el futuro

-No puedo creerlo

-Me da gusto que existas hijo…este es mi regalo para ti…

-Eres…eres…bienvenido, papá…

.

.

.

Toda la vida pensé que mi padre me había abandonado y al verlo con ese pez vela y saber que la leyenda era verdad…y comprendí que parte de lo que era, se lo herede a mi padre… mi mundo cambio…

-Gracias Tadeus, por ese momento especial que me diste…porque un breve momento fuiste mi papá- el hombre le abrazó y después estrechó su mano

-Aquí estaré, Trunks…por cualquier cosa que necesites, también estaré aquí

.

.

.

Era el día de su boda; desde que había regresado solo había hablado de todo lo sucedido con su futura esposa; pero con nadie más.

Estaba en su habitación, se ajustaba la corbata cuando su madre entró

-Mira que apuesto estas- dijo la mujer abrazándolo- no puedo creer que mi bebé esté a punto de casarse

-…mamá- le dijo después de soltarla- quiero confesarte que fui a isla paraíso y que me encontré…con Tadeus Fisherman, supe todo…desde lo del arpón, Ronald…y tu boda

-¿Qué has de pensar de mí?- dijo nerviosa la mujer

-Que querías lo mejor para mí…que te sacrificaste de alguna manera por mi felicidad…y que tenías de alguna manera tantas confusiones. En un principio fue muy difícil para mí, aceptar que tú te habías casado con otro, pensé tantas cosas hasta que conocí la historia real…pero aun me queda una duda ¿Cómo es que después de todo tú y papá regresaron como si nada?

-…La relación con tu padre en ese tiempo era altamente inestable, cuando regresamos de la Isla, no le hable por semanas, hasta que tú cada noche me decías que él te estaba entrenando, que te enseñaba a defenderte, cada día era algo nuevo y tú estabas sumamente emocionado, para ti tu padre era lo mejor del mundo, lo máximo…y eso hice que me acercara nuevamente a él, no fue fácil, un día hablamos de eso cuando Bra nació y me dijo que cuando te vio jugando al lado de ese hombre, con esa felicidad que no había visto nunca en ti, supo entonces que estaba perdiendo algo, que no tenía nada más en el universo que a ti y a mí…y que no importara que se fuera por el universo a rehacer esa vida que tenía antes, se sentiría igual de vació o peor que como cuando llevaba esa vida, porque ya sabía que ahora nos tenía a nosotros, tardo mucho en procesarlo, mucho…sabes muy bien que cambio después de la pelea con Boo, cuando comenzó a abrirse más…

-Me mandaste ahí a propósito ¿verdad?

-No, por accidente tome el tríptico de isla paraíso; cuando me di cuenta, ya lo estaban leyendo

-¿Lo volverías a hacer?

-El pasado es algo que no podemos cambiar y la vida, hijo mío, tiene que continuar, así es el ciclo de la vida…anda tu novia te espera, será el primer matrimonio en esta familia en mucho tiempo- Trunks besó a su madre tiernamente y salió de ahí para unir su vida junto con la mujer con la que viviría por el resto de su vida, en una promesa que se habían jurado y respetarían hasta la muerte.

En una isla que ya no estaba tan apartada del mundo, un hombre miraba hacia el horizonte, por donde una vez hacía mucho tiempo una mujer y un niño cambiaron sus vidas para siempre.

Se puso su sombrero y caminó por la playa, su padre lo aguardaba

-¿y ese sujeto, Trunks?

-Se está casando ahora

-Es un buen hombre

-…Si, lo es…ven, vamos a cenar

-…Debiste llamarte Luffy- Tadeus rio abiertamente y abrazó a su padre.

No todos podían ser felices, no todos podían conseguir la vida perfecta si es que esta existe; pero para Tadeus Fisherman la vida era buena, era feliz sabiendo que ellos eran felices y para él eso era suficiente…¿había amor más grande que sacrificar la felicidad propia por la de otros?

Él nunca se hizo esa interrogante, ni jamás la haría viviría de sus recuerdos de ese momento en el tiempo en él que alguna vez fue el padre de Trunks y el esposo de Bulma Brief y lo atesoraría para siempre en su corazón, no tenía planes más allá del momento que estaba viviendo, después de todo…tal como su padre le dijo una vez…la vida es algo que sucede mientras se la pasaba haciendo planes, aunque en su experiencia él podía agregar, recordando cosas dolorosas, lo mejor era vivir día a día recordando lo mejor de la vida y que mejor que en un lugar como Isla Paraíso

Fin.


	19. Aclaración de la autora

Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles por seguirme en esta historia. Se que el final fue muy rápido y deje muchas cosas inconclusas y que no hable realmente de como regresaron Bulma y Vegeta; pero lo hice con un propósito.

Déjenme explicarles:

Desde que comence a escribir quería dejar impreso mi versión completa de los hechos desde el inicio hasta el final, de ahí mi primer fic, el intermedio que fue este y un tercero que aun estoy elaborando y ese solo es de Vegeta y Bulma, continuación de este, pero no saldrá ningún personaje de aquí, si acaso se hara aluciones al principal pero no reaparecera, ya que, como les dije, las tres historias son en si una visión particular de como fue la relación de estos dos y el final quise reservarlo solo para ellos.

No puedo prometerles una fecha especifica, pero que en este año comenzare a subir los capítulos, espero les guste tal como este o más que este.

Así pues, esa es la verdadera razón por la cual no hice un epilogo, ni profundice más en los sentimientos de ellos, porque eso me tomaría varios capítulos y como tal, la historia de Bulma en Isla Paraíso no daba para más y no soy partidaria de sobre explotar un fic porque se que termina aburriendo y se vuelve tedioso

Espero que nos leamos pronto y como siempre todo tipo de rewiew es bienvenido.

Gracias

Rikita Banana


End file.
